The Thrill of Love
by Charmeleonz
Summary: A story of how a bond between families can sometimes lead to something more. No Mary Sue. Eventually ElladanxOC and some background relationship GlorfindelxErestor. Rated T - to be safe, everyone.
1. Chapter 1

All right, this is my first try with LOTR. LOTR belongs to Tolkien.

My first try, so please - be gentle - reviews are most welcome.

* * *

Summary

Set approximately fifty years after Celebrian's departure from Middle Earth.

Dalianna had been sent to Imladris at a young age to live in the house of Elrond with her uncle, the Lord's chief counsellor, Erestor. Her father, an elf of Lorien much younger than his noldo wife, had been gravely injured while protecting the boarders of Lorien and had therefore chosen to sail to The Undying Lands accompanied by his wife, who longed to return overseas. Dalianna's mother, Erestor's younger sister, had called upon her brother to take care of her young and only daughter. Erestor had had little to say on the matter as the party had arrived in Imladris barely staying the day to turn over the young elleth and from then on she had little memory of her parents and started her life in Elrond's house - much to the joy of the three youngest inhabitants. Erestor had initially been cold and closed towards his young niece seeing how she reminded him of his dearly beloved sister and his life before he came to rest at Imladris. But after a while he had been softened by once again having an elfling around the house. The young elleth had bonded with all of Elrond's three children and she felt strongly attached to them and loved the entire household of Elrond as if they were her real family.'

I suck at summaries, but i think the story gets better. Give it a shot, please. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Orophin in this is NOT Haldir's brother, but a sleezy Mirkwood creep trying to wreck Elladan's chances. Or something like that. **

* * *

She barely slept that night spending most of her time fuming over the stupidity of her family. Having no intention at all to leave her room, she stubbornly tugged her blankets closer around her as someone came to knock at her door for what seemed like the millionth time that very morning. Just thinking at the night before had her ears go red with shame.

* * *

_She had led Orophin to the dancefloor in a way of signalling her independence and somehow also her trust in this elf to her family and as they danced they had laughed and he had even kissed her on the cheek after they finished their third dance. And then it had all happened very fast, she had barely let go of Orophin's hand before she had felt Elladan's arms around her waist dragging her away from the dancefloor and into a more secluded part of the gardens, she had urged him to stop manhandling her but he had simply ignored her. A loud smack then reached her ears and she watched in disbelief how Elrohir and Orophin seemed to be engaged in a very physical argument, feeling Elladan's arms tightening their grip as she tried to free herself. Demanding to be released while actually hitting his arms had seemed effortless and she gave up fighting as Elrond and Erestor seemed to cut in between the two fighting elves and to her uttermost shock Erestor grabbed Orophin by his collar and dragged him towards them. Then just a few moments after she had been dancing around happily, she was surrounded by Elladan, who, by the way, still held onto her like some prisoner, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel and the poor Orophin. Erestor and Elrohir had thrown the worst accusations at Orophin, who, surprisingly, held up very good on his own, as Dalianna looked on, too shocked to really cut in and so utterly furious that words seemed to fail her completely. It all culminated when Elladan suddenly declared rather harshly that the Mirkwood delegation were expected to depart at the first light the following day and Orophin received a threat stating clearly that he was to never speak to Dalianna again and when he, to the others surprise, dared counter that threat with an arrogant comment on how to run a realm and treatment of elves who wasn't his to care for, Erestor had snapped and made a lunge towards Orophin. Glorfindel had jumped in between and somehow managed to get a hold of his fuming lord and Orophin had then disappeared into the woods with curses flying about. Then they had all turned to her and as they fussed about her lack of character judgement and immature actions she had glared at them and stated that she intended to never speak with any of them ever again and that she would rather live with dwarves, who, despite lack of personal care, after her knowledge let people live their own lives. Then she had run to her room, barricaded her door and buried herself into her pillows ignoring all their efforts to make up with her._

* * *

"_Dalianna, dear, please let me in, I need to talk to you." _She rolled her eyes at her uncle's voice the usually calm and stern advisor had a slight tremor in his voice. Whether it was from the fact that she had hurt her family with her words or the anger he sure could feel aimed at him from inside of the door she didn't know.

"_I do not wish for you to feel angry, I, we were only trying to look out for you. That ellon had worse intentions than you can imagine." _He stopped at that and she heard him sigh before hearing his retreating footsteps. The sun was high on the sky indication she was rather overdue with her breakfast and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled and she rose and dressed rather annoyed at her body for not cooperating with her angry brain. She knew she would have to leave her room eventually and with a sigh she removed the braids in her hair, let her long tresses cover her face and decided to leap from her balcony towards the kitchen and thereby avoiding any unwanted contact in the halls. Leaping effortlessly from branch to branch she quickly arrived at the kitchen window and with a quick look around she landed silently and sneaked into the huge kitchen. The elves in there happily applied her enough food for an entire day and within minutes she was once again leaping through the trees to get to her favourite hiding place. Arriving at her destination she quickly went to the highest branches in her favourite tree and settled comfortably against the ancient trunk and started her breakfast rather greedily. She found herself repeatedly touching her cheek in the very place Orophin had kissed her and leaned back against the trunk with a sigh. Dancing had been wonderful and she had been quite charmed by his straightforward attitude and interest in her, though deep down she knew that Elrohir was right when accusing Orophin of being a charmer and fraud, but still, it had felt good to be acknowledged as grown elleth and not a child.

She knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to retrieve her and was not surprised when she looked down to see a mane of golden hair climbing swiftly towards her. She loved her uncle and he was in all aspects despite biologically her father, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were her friends and she held them very dear and counted them as her family too, Elrond was her teacher and lord and he too took somewhat of a fatherly role towards her. Though it was Glorfindel, who had come to be her most trusted confidant and it was with him that she shared her secrets and fears and he had, despite the several thousand years between them, become like a brother to her, and she knew that he too thought of her as his own daughter. Perhaps it was the fact that they both stood out from the rest with their golden complexions and different builds, where the peredhelds and noldos were tall, slender and dark haired beauties, Glorfindel and Dalianna seemed to have more defined bodies determining their gender more clearly and their hair was golden and wavy.

"_Dear one."_ He smiled at her as he settled on a branch next to her.

"_I'm still mad at you all" _she stated and frowned as he started to laugh

"_Uh, I have no doubt my dear, your insult alone was enough to determine the very depths of your wraths" _she was slightly annoyed that he seemed to enjoy this very much

"_Then why do you find it funny?" _she demanded, her tone taking rising an few notches

"_His attentions was not very dignifying, dear one, and we were trying to protect you and your, ehm, pride. Orophin has a rumour of being a bit of a charmer to say it lightly" _he looked at her with a strange expression and waited for her to fully comprehend what he was saying, smiling a tad as realization past over her features leaving her ears a crimson colour

"_NO NO, Glorfindel, I-I'd never, no no no, it was not like that. Ugh we were just dancing. I was just trying to have some fun, which is pretty hard having you orcs around acting like big brothers and bullying every male daring to come near me." _She was heading straight into a hysterical fit now, ultimately sounding like an elfling and still very embarrassed that he would even suggest such a thing. Ugh. She settled for hiding her face in her hands and mumbled incoherently into her hands as he waited for her to gather herself enough to continue their talk. She dared to look through her fingers and sighed inwardly as she succumbed to the kind blue eyes looking into her own.

"_I think I knew that, but it was still nice to actually dance with someone, Glorfindel. I liked to be seen as a grown up rather than a stupid elfling." _Her voice quivered now, somehow mocking her own words. She accepted his embrace as he reached for her and rested her forehead on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"_Dalianna, dear, we do not see you as an elfling. If we did, we would not hover so much. I do understand that you feel slightly trapped and guarded, but we are only trying to protect you. Not all beings have a mind as pure and true as yours. It is the fact that you have grown very much up indeed that make us behave like we do. You are very dear to us and it would break our hearts to see you hurt or saddened by the problems many young elves encounter once they mature in body and mind and set out to satisfy their beating hearts. You deserve only the best and yet your beauty attracts many and therefore you must be even more careful. The heart is a fragile part of you and I would rather not see it hurt." _He pressed a kiss to her forehead and added _"Let us get back to the house, your uncle wants to talk to you and I daresay someone else is awaiting your presence to extend their apology". _

They descended the tree and once they reached Imladris, Glorfindel gently squeezed her hand before shoving her inside Erestor's office. Her uncle looked at her with a sad expression and her anger vanished as she quickly strode forwards and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and whispered his apologies in her ear.

"_I know, uncle, tis fine. I too must apologize." _He cupped her face, kissed her forehead and shared a small smile with Glorfindel, as the golden warrior exited the room while two identical figures entered.

"_You have nothing to apologize for, my dear. We did not behave well." _Erestor smiled at his niece and gently turned her by her shoulder. She looked at the twins and moved forward to wrap her arms around their necks.

The twins had exited the room after a while of gentle teasing and well-earned smacks on their neck and as the door closed behind them Dalianna turned towards Erestor

"_I know you sent him to talk to me and I am glad, he made me see reason. But you too must accept that I am growing up and I need to make my own mistakes and learn from them. I know you worry for me and.." _she paused and shifted nervously not quite meeting Erestor's equally uneasy eyes _"let us just say, uncle, that I am very much still innocent and intend to remain so for a long time". _

"_I, uh, I am very glad to hear that my dear. Now off you go, you must have more important things to do than sit around your ancient uncle." _She smiled at him and hugged him before quickly leaving his office.

* * *

"_Seems you are off the hook for a while now, Erestor, but mind you, she will sooner than you dare dream encounter feelings stronger than the mere longing for a dance and a peck on the cheek. It is then you have the real deal to handle."_ Elrond said while entering the office from where he had been listening intently on the balcony.

"_I know, my lord, oh I know. I daresay the young ellons seems less concerned about the elleths' innocence nowadays. Yet I pray to the valar that whoever decides to court Dalianna is of a sensible mind and able to withstand the constant supervision of your seneschal and sons." _Erestor added the last part with a smirk, knowing very well that his niece would be well cared for even in his absence. Elrond smiled at his chief counsellor and exited the room, entertaining his own thoughts with a vision he had recently had of a certain young elleth in the arms of his very own firstborn son. By the valar, was this going to be delightful to see and in what seemed to be a very near future.


	3. Chapter 3

She barely slept that night spending most of her time fuming over the stupidity of her family. Having no intention at all to leave her room, she stubbornly tugged her blankets closer around her as someone came to knock at her door for what seemed like the millionth time that very morning. Just thinking at the night before had her ears go red with shame.

* * *

_She had led Orophin to the dancefloor in a way of signalling her independence and somehow also her trust in this elf to her family and as they danced they had laughed and he had even kissed her on the cheek after they finished their third dance. And then it had all happened very fast, she had barely let go of Orophin's hand before she had felt Elladan's arms around her waist dragging her away from the dancefloor and into a more secluded part of the gardens, she had urged him to stop manhandling her but he had simply ignored her. A loud smack then reached her ears and she watched in disbelief how Elrohir and Orophin seemed to be engaged in a very physical argument, feeling Elladan's arms tightening their grip as she tried to free herself. Demanding to be released while actually hitting his arms had seemed effortless and she gave up fighting as Elrond and Erestor seemed to cut in between the two fighting elves and to her uttermost shock Erestor grabbed Orophin by his collar and dragged him towards them. Then just a few moments after she had been dancing around happily, she was surrounded by Elladan, who, by the way, still held onto her like some prisoner, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel and the poor Orophin. Erestor and Elrohir had thrown the worst accusations at Orophin, who, surprisingly, held up very good on his own, as Dalianna looked on, too shocked to really cut in and so utterly furious that words seemed to fail her completely. It all culminated when Elladan suddenly declared rather harshly that the Mirkwood delegation were expected to depart at the first light the following day and Orophin received a threat stating clearly that he was to never speak to Dalianna again and when he, to the others surprise, dared counter that threat with an arrogant comment on how to run a realm and treatment of elves who wasn't his to care for, Erestor had snapped and made a lunge towards Orophin. Glorfindel had jumped in between and somehow managed to get a hold of his fuming lord and Orophin had then disappeared into the woods with curses flying about. Then they had all turned to her and as they fussed about her lack of character judgement and immature actions she had glared at them and stated that she intended to never speak with any of them ever again and that she would rather live with dwarves, who, despite lack of personal care, after her knowledge let people live their own lives. Then she had run to her room, barricaded her door and buried herself into her pillows ignoring all their efforts to make up with her._

* * *

"_Dalianna, dear, please let me in, I need to talk to you." _She rolled her eyes at her uncle's voice the usually calm and stern advisor had a slight tremor in his voice. Whether it was from the fact that she had hurt her family with her words or the anger he sure could feel aimed at him from inside of the door she didn't know.

"_I do not wish for you to feel angry, I, we were only trying to look out for you. That ellon had worse intentions than you can imagine." _He stopped at that and she heard him sigh before hearing his retreating footsteps. The sun was high on the sky indication she was rather overdue with her breakfast and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled and she rose and dressed rather annoyed at her body for not cooperating with her angry brain. She knew she would have to leave her room eventually and with a sigh she removed the braids in her hair, let her long tresses cover her face and decided to leap from her balcony towards the kitchen and thereby avoiding any unwanted contact in the halls. Leaping effortlessly from branch to branch she quickly arrived at the kitchen window and with a quick look around she landed silently and sneaked into the huge kitchen. The elves in there happily applied her enough food for an entire day and within minutes she was once again leaping through the trees to get to her favourite hiding place. Arriving at her destination she quickly went to the highest branches in her favourite tree and settled comfortably against the ancient trunk and started her breakfast rather greedily. She found herself repeatedly touching her cheek in the very place Orophin had kissed her and leaned back against the trunk with a sigh. Dancing had been wonderful and she had been quite charmed by his straightforward attitude and interest in her, though deep down she knew that Elrohir was right when accusing Orophin of being a charmer and fraud, but still, it had felt good to be acknowledged as grown elleth and not a child.

She knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to retrieve her and was not surprised when she looked down to see a mane of golden hair climbing swiftly towards her. She loved her uncle and he was in all aspects despite biologically her father, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were her friends and she held them very dear and counted them as her family too, Elrond was her teacher and lord and he too took somewhat of a fatherly role towards her. Though it was Glorfindel, who had come to be her most trusted confidant and it was with him that she shared her secrets and fears and he had, despite the several thousand years between them, become like a brother to her, and she knew that he too thought of her as his own daughter. Perhaps it was the fact that they both stood out from the rest with their golden complexions and different builds, where the peredhelds and noldos were tall, slender and dark haired beauties, Glorfindel and Dalianna seemed to have more defined bodies determining their gender more clearly and their hair was golden and wavy.

"_Dear one."_ He smiled at her as he settled on a branch next to her.

"_I'm still mad at you all" _she stated and frowned as he started to laugh

"_Uh, I have no doubt my dear, your insult alone was enough to determine the very depths of your wraths" _she was slightly annoyed that he seemed to enjoy this very much

"_Then why do you find it funny?" _she demanded, her tone taking rising an few notches

"_His attentions was not very dignifying, dear one, and we were trying to protect you and your, ehm, pride. Orophin has a rumour of being a bit of a charmer to say it lightly" _he looked at her with a strange expression and waited for her to fully comprehend what he was saying, smiling a tad as realization past over her features leaving her ears a crimson colour

"_NO NO, Glorfindel, I-I'd never, no no no, it was not like that. Ugh we were just dancing. I was just trying to have some fun, which is pretty hard having you orcs around acting like big brothers and bullying every male daring to come near me." _She was heading straight into a hysterical fit now, ultimately sounding like an elfling and still very embarrassed that he would even suggest such a thing. Ugh. She settled for hiding her face in her hands and mumbled incoherently into her hands as he waited for her to gather herself enough to continue their talk. She dared to look through her fingers and sighed inwardly as she succumbed to the kind blue eyes looking into her own.

"_I think I knew that, but it was still nice to actually dance with someone, Glorfindel. I liked to be seen as a grown up rather than a stupid elfling." _Her voice quivered now, somehow mocking her own words. She accepted his embrace as he reached for her and rested her forehead on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"_Dalianna, dear, we do not see you as an elfling. If we did, we would not hover so much. I do understand that you feel slightly trapped and guarded, but we are only trying to protect you. Not all beings have a mind as pure and true as yours. It is the fact that you have grown very much up indeed that make us behave like we do. You are very dear to us and it would break our hearts to see you hurt or saddened by the problems many young elves encounter once they mature in body and mind and set out to satisfy their beating hearts. You deserve only the best and yet your beauty attracts many and therefore you must be even more careful. The heart is a fragile part of you and I would rather not see it hurt." _He pressed a kiss to her forehead and added _"Let us get back to the house, your uncle wants to talk to you and I daresay someone else is awaiting your presence to extend their apology". _

They descended the tree and once they reached Imladris, Glorfindel gently squeezed her hand before shoving her inside Erestor's office. Her uncle looked at her with a sad expression and her anger vanished as she quickly strode forwards and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and whispered his apologies in her ear.

"_I know, uncle, tis fine. I too must apologize." _He cupped her face, kissed her forehead and shared a small smile with Glorfindel, as the golden warrior exited the room while two identical figures entered.

"_You have nothing to apologize for, my dear. We did not behave well." _Erestor smiled at his niece and gently turned her by her shoulder. She looked at the twins and moved forward to wrap her arms around their necks.

The twins had exited the room after a while of gentle teasing and well-earned smacks on their neck and as the door closed behind them Dalianna turned towards Erestor

"_I know you sent him to talk to me and I am glad, he made me see reason. But you too must accept that I am growing up and I need to make my own mistakes and learn from them. I know you worry for me and.." _she paused and shifted nervously not quite meeting Erestor's equally uneasy eyes _"let us just say, uncle, that I am very much still innocent and intend to remain so for a long time". _

"_I, uh, I am very glad to hear that my dear. Now off you go, you must have more important things to do than sit around your ancient uncle." _She smiled at him and hugged him before quickly leaving his office.

* * *

"_Seems you are off the hook for a while now, Erestor, but mind you, she will sooner than you dare dream encounter feelings stronger than the mere longing for a dance and a peck on the cheek. It is then you have the real deal to handle."_ Elrond said while entering the office from where he had been listening intently on the balcony.

"_I know, my lord, oh I know. I daresay the young ellons seems less concerned about the elleths' innocence nowadays. Yet I pray to the valar that whoever decides to court Dalianna is of a sensible mind and able to withstand the constant supervision of your seneschal and sons." _Erestor added the last part with a smirk, knowing very well that his niece would be well cared for even in his absence. Elrond smiled at his chief counsellor and exited the room, entertaining his own thoughts with a vision he had recently had of a certain young elleth in the arms of his very own firstborn son. By the valar, was this going to be delightful to see and in what seemed to be a very near future.


	4. Chapter 4

She had thought that she had everything under control and she had even lashed out at a few orcs and it was not like it was her fault that they had seemingly come from nowhere and attacked her. However, as the warriors around her finished of the orcs, she was pulled roughly from the ground and placed in front of him on the horse. She made the mistake and smiled at him as he had seated her securely before him and she had to admit that the look on his face terrified her. His beautiful features were stressed and his gaze was murderous as it fell on her.

"Elladan, wha-at is wrong?" she asked in a small voice, feeling her courage failing her.

He didn't answer instead giving her the murderous stare and urged his horse forward in a sudden motion that forced her against his strong armour-clad body. She clung to him as the horse galloped towards Rivendell. Sneaking a look around she caught her Elrohir's gaze and was surprised to see him smiling smugly at her, seemingly paying no attention to the galloping horse he was leading, looking to her right she saw Glorfindel wearing the same smug smile.

* * *

_Dalianna was bored, Arwen had left for Lorien, the twins were preparing for a hunting trip politely refusing for her to accompany them and she had already finished her lessons. It was then she decided to do something she never had before – she was going to venture outside of the border of her home and explore the world surrounding The Last Homely House. She had brought her father's sword and as none of the horses seemed to pay her summoning any heed she decided to wander out on foot. Arriving at the borders she had been met by the twin and their hunting party leaving and as they questioned her motives so close to the borders she had hid the sword and merely acted like she was hiking to the peak of the waterfalls. _

"_Is that so, Dalianna?" Elladan smiled down at her causing her to blush slightly _

"_Yes" She answered, pointedly looking anywhere but at his handsome face. Face. Not handsome, Dalianna. Face. She mentally cursed herself for being affected by the young lord's charm_

"_Very well, my lady, we shall leave you then" Elrohir had answered elbowing his brother slightly as he had continued to mock the poor elleth with his ridiculous smile trying to make her blush worse. Elladan chuckled and made to follow the others as he once again caught the elleth's gaze and winked at her. This time succeeding in making her blush crimson. Elladan urged his horse forward quickly appearing laughing at his brother's side. _

"_If I didn't know any better, dear brother, I would say that you've taken quite a fancy to our little Lianna" Elrohir stated raising his eyebrows suggestively at his older brother_

"_You wound me brother, I merely have a need to keep punishing her for that misdemeanour with that Mirkwood elf." Elladan replied not quite managing to hide a little flush at his own face. _

_Elrohir just shared a knowing look with Glorfindel and decided to not push the matter further. _

_They went out on their hunt and soon forgot about the elleth, who was now wandering about in the woods alone, blissfully unaware that the pack of orcs the elves ere hunting had changed their location and was currently watching her with hungry interest and menacing thoughts. _

_And that was when it had all happened. She had been on the road for some time not paying attention to the twigs snapping under the orcs now moving towards her at great speed. She would later scold herself for not paying attention, when the twins taught her to use her senses. Out of nowhere they had launched for her and despite her effort with her sword – which was rather poor during to her lacking skill, she had quickly been surrounded by the reeking orcs. _

"_She-elf on the menu boys" their leader had laughed and made a move towards her. She had swung her sword and cut of his head stunning the orcs around her. Then she had done the only sensible thing she could think of - screaming. The stunned orcs woke from their daze and leapt for her, she was swinging her sword around in a furious attempt to survive and in her adrenaline-rushed state she failed to see her rescue approaching and was quickly surrounded by an uneven match as the ten elves surrounding her finished of the orc pack. And that was when the real trouble started, as Elladan pulled her from the ground. _

* * *

Arriving at the borders her bravery washed out of her mind and she started to shake, her surroundings beginning to fade and blur as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, only held upright by the strong arm around her waist. She was completely unconscious and very much unaware of the frantic shout from Elladan as he realised she had gone into shock and as they arrived at the courtyard it seemed impossible to pry her fingers from his hand and Elrond had no other choice than to let the elleth be comforted by Elladan in her unconscious state.

"_Her mind is processing what happened, son, and she seems to find comfort in your presence, it would not be wise to have you leave her now. She will be fine, she has no physical injuries but her mind will take some time to recover. I think she will be awake in a couple of hours. Meanwhile please give your account of what happened." _Elrond finished and looked expectantly at his twins and Glorfindel. Erestor kept throwing nervous glances at his unconscious niece in Elladan's arms as the elves accounted for the attack and Dalianna's part in them.

"_What are we going to do when she wakes, my lord?" _Erestor asked clearly considering his niece's punishment as he was now aware that she had suffered no bodily harm.

"_Elvish minds are pure, kind and unused to the evil surrounding us in this world. Dalianna has never witnessed cruelty in her life before let alone slain a foe and her mind seems to process this in her unconscious state. She will learn a lot from this little misadventure and I daresay her dreams alone will be severe punishment for her actions. For many nights to come she will suffer from the cruelty she experienced and I would even go as far as to say that she will regret swinging her sword to behead an orc."_ Elrond finished and looked at his twins, they too had suffered when they had first encountered cruelty and his words seemed to reach an agreement amongst the elves as they left the room with only Elrohir staying to keep his brother company. Dalianna shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to Elladan resting her forehead on his neck. Elladan thought back the urge to kick his annoying brother, who was currently shaking with silent laughter at the sight before him and wiggled his eyebrows at Elladan.

* * *

_Dalianna was looking down at one of the many gardens surrounding the house, wondering briefly why she seemed to float above it, but her reverie was cut short as her gaze fell upon Elladan and Elrohir deep in conversation. She looked at the twins and started to wonder how anyone could find them identical – indeed both of the twins are deadly warriors, proud peredhels and fiercely protective of their dear ones. But if one looked closer it would be obvious that Elrohir was slightly shorter than his older brother, more calm and quiet, undoubtedly Erestor's brightest student and in every way but biologically a brother to Dalianna. Elladan on the other hand was, Elladan, Elladan was different. She suppressed a sigh as she started to mentally describe the taller twin, more brawny and hot-headed than his younger brother and handsome in ways she never had realised before. Where Elrohir was like a brother, Elladan had recently started to stir feelings in Dalianna that she yet failed to understand completely._

* * *

Feeling more and more conscious Dalianna slowly drifted towards waking up and stirred a bit as her mind started to recognize her belongings. She was very comfortable indeed and it took a while before she realised just why she felt so comfortable. She was resting in the Elladan's arms, pressed against his chest. _Elladan._ Her eyes flung open and she jerked her head as far from his shoulder as possible, causing a head rush and as a result she fell right back into Elladan.

"_Morning there, little one, done using me as your pillow?" _she scowled at the mocking in his tone and raised her head once more, this time more slowly and looked around. They were in the healing quarters and at the foot of the bed stood Elrond and Elrohir.

"_Dalianna, dear, please come, we need to discuss something with your uncle." _Elrond said, his expression unreadable and motioned for the door. Dalianna looked desperately at the twins for help and found only two amused smiles, clearly enjoying that for once, they were out of the spotlight. Following Elrond's long strides she found herself growing more and more nervous and by the time they arrived at his office Dalianna's hands were trembling. As they entered the office she was shocked that her uncle and Glorfindel were in there as well.

"_I'm sorry, I'll accept banishment."_ She said and looked down as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"_Exile? Dalianna, do you wish to leave my realm?" _Elrond asked and cocked an eyebrow

"_Uhm, no-o, I-I thought that. Disobeying. I don't know." _Dalianna was confused now and looked frantically from her uncle to Elrond.

"_No, Dalianna, leaving the borders is not a crime, yet you did get yourself in a lot of trouble and was it not for Glorfindel and his hunting party, you might not be alive." _Elrond answered with a small smile.

"_As for your punishment, young elleth, your dreams will haunt you for quite a while as your mind comes to terms with your actions and we have decided that no further action will be taken. We do, however, have a proposition for you, as we've come to realise that your little adventure today was partly our fault." _Erestor was interrupted as Dalianna flung her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely, relieved that she was not exiled.

"_Dalianna, how would you like for me to teach you combat? I will teach you to wield a sword, bow and arrow and other defences, you seem to have a raw talent wielding your father's sword."_ He smiled at the last part and tilted his head towards Elrond's table, where her father's sword lay, now cleaned and polished. She found that words escaped her and this time it was Glorfindel she flung herself against and hugged fiercely.

"_Thank you for saving my life and yes!" _She answered once she had released him.

"_Dalianna, I barely had anything to do with your rescue, 'tis Elladan you should thank."_

* * *

Reaching Elladan's room Elrohir led his brother in and started to remove the armour of his older brother's shoulders all the while trying to calm his growing anger

"_Brother, she was merely curious as to what is outside of Rivendell. She did not intend to get attacked by orcs. How many times have we not sneaked out and found ourselves in danger?" _Elrohir couldn't conceal the laughter in his voice as he still found the whole incident rather entertaining. No one had been hurt, after all.

"_That is not the point, El, she could have been killed and she - she walked right into an orc den and didn't even know it" _

"_Tell me, brother, are you angry at her for not paying attention or are you trying to change your relief for her being alive into anger in an attempt to ignore the fact that she had you worried?"_ Elrohir smiled smugly at his brother

"_What are you saying, Elrohir?" _

Elrohir just smiled, put a hand on his brother's shoulder and left the room, turning around the corner just in time to see Dalianna softly knock on his brother's door.

"Quit your games and enter, brother" Elladan sneered at the door and was shocked to find himself looking into the deep blue eyes of the elleth whose life he had just rescued.

"_Aren't you supposed to be receiving your punishment?"_ He asked, a little harsher than intended and he felt a sting of guilt as he saw her recoil slightly from him.

"_I-I'm sorry, Elladan. I did get my punishment. I came to apologize. I'm sorry." _Her voiced trembled and she fought hard against the hot tears gathering in her eyes. He suddenly felt very guilty of his behaviour towards her

"_You did a very stupid thing, Dalianna, I..we were worried that we were too late"_ Trying to quickly recover from his slip, he broke their eye contact. When he looked back at her, she was looking down and he heard her swallow hard, obviously trying not to cry in front of him. She scolded herself, put on her brave face and looked him in the eye. Well, she didn't quite reach his eyes as she realised the state of undress he was in, her eyes seemed to linger on Elladan's muscled stomach, broad chest and strong, wide shoulders. He didn't realise this himself before he saw the blush that was now covering her face all up to the tip of her ears. He chuckled softly at her embarrassment and turned her head up to meet his eyes.

"_Please, do not go out alone again. Dalianna."_ He said her name with quite a lot of affection and she bit her lip, trying to meet his eyes. She nodded, finding that words had failed her, and found his strong arms surrounding her. She squealed lightly with surprise and felt him chuckle against her.

"_It is not very polite to stare_" he whispered in her ear and felt her tremble slightly, much to his own joy.

"_I'm sorry, Elladan"_ she mumbled somewhere against his shoulder. He hadn't realized how much he towered. Releasing her with a smile that made her knees buckle, she felt his eyes bore into her own as he moved closer until she was staring straight into his collarbone. He moved his arm around her waist, and when she could feel his breath on her face, she closed her eyes and the he leaned in and _opened the door._

"_I think you should go and get something to eat, you look very hungry" _he said with a wicked smile and shoved her lightly out of the room. Dalianna found herself utterly confused at his actions and moved towards the kitchens with a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Elladan stood in his room with a smile on his face. The sound of his name on her lips made the elf feel giddy and it was then he started to realise the effect the young elleth had on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, how do you like the story so far? I know it's not the most action-packed story, but i'm a fluff-fan and i'm very much in love with the idea of someone actually having a happy time discovering feelings and learning to love someone. Please, if you feel like it, leave a review for me - it is my first story. :-) Happy reading! **

* * *

She had always been slightly scared by the Lady and Lord of Lorien and the one time she had met them had left her completely in awe of the beautiful and powerful elves. Erestor had proposed that Dalianna went with Elladan and Elrohir to rest in Lorien with Arwen for the summer before returning to Imladris before the winter. He had thought it good for her to become acquainted with her birthplace and the woods where she had spent her early years. Seeing as her father had been marchwarden along with Haldir and her mother had been of noble blood, Dalianna was seen among the royalties of Lorien equalling her with her travelling companions. She had gladly accepted and put even more effort into her studies in the following weeks to prepare her for the studies under Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Her archery had improved a lot over the past few weeks since the whole orc-incident and she was also becoming quite handy in wielding her father's sword, it did, however, still annoy her that Glorfindel went easy on her, but when he suggested that Haldir could take up on her training while in Lorien, she was over the moon with happiness. She was a little relieved that it was not the twins that were to train her, as she still had trouble thinking straight when Elladan was too near.

* * *

_They had been awaiting the Lorien party in the courtyard, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen was very excited to see their grandparents again. Dalianna hid behind Erestor as the first elves of the delegation had entered, she even thought that the horses had a strange regal aura surrounding them. A beautiful elf clad in red gracefully slid from the horse in front and greeted her family with warrior greetings before introducing the Lady and Lord with a bow. Galadriel and Celeborn greeted Elrond warmly before turning to their grandchildren with loving eyes and then to the trusted advisors of Imladris. It was the Lady that first noticed the small golden-haired elleth hiding behind Erestor and Dalianna had been very shocked as the most beautiful voice she had ever heard sounded in her head_

"_Fear me not, my dear Dalianna, you have grown so since our last meeting." she kneeled before the child and took her in her arms. _

"_Galadriel, my dear, let me greet the child" Celeborn kindly commanded in his wife's thoughts and the elfling shifted from the Lady to the Lord. _

"_We bring you a gift, young on, for one day you shall wield it with the same pride and honour as your father" and then he held out a remarkable sword, beautifully crafted and with the initials of her father's name woven into the handle," but now, let us proceed to the hall of fire for we have important matters to discuss first." With those words Celeborn let go of the child, handed the sword to Glorfindel for safekeeping and went inside the house with his wife and Elrond. _

"_Why do they know me?" Dalianna asked, still a little dumbstruck at the attention and turned towards the twins and Arwen_

"_You are too young to remember, but you did dwell in Lorien before you were taken here, little one. Your parents were held in high regard by the lord and lady and therefore so are you." It was neither the twins nor Arwen that answered, but the ellon who had lead the delegation and now he too kneeled before her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You have the kind features of your mother but undoubtedly the hair of your father. I see much of them in your young eyes, little Dalianna. You do not remember me, but we have met before. My name is Haldir and I am the marchwarden of Lorien and leader of the Lady's Galadrim." He then rose and with a quick command he had summoned the guards and led them inside. _

"_Let's go inside little one, I'm starved." Elrohir stated and took Dalianna on his arm before entering the hall to join their family. _

_They had had a lovely dinner and as the day grew into night, the elves were seated around the fire, casually talking and laughing. Dalianna was curled up in a chair, thinking about the words of the marchwarden and how he had mentioned her likeness to her parents. When Galadriel's kind voice sang in her mind_

"_Haldir was dear to your parents, and he cares for you, little one, go and ask him, he will tell you, how you are more alike than you might think." Dalianna looked at the Lady but found her engrossed in a deep conversation with Arwen and she slid out of the chair and went to stand next to the table, where Haldir was beating Glorfindel in a chess game, they paused and looked up as she put a hand on Haldir's shoulder_

"_Did you know my parents, Haldir of Lorien?" _

"_Indeed I did, young one, your parents were very kind to me and my two brothers in a time of need and we dwelled with your parents for a while as our own had sailed." He paused and noticed that many conversations had stilled before adding "your father was marchwarden long before I and it was he who taught me all I know in this regard and your mother showed me kindness and care and I forever shall be grateful towards them. You were very much a blessing to them, and know this, it hurt them dearly to leave you, but there are wounds that can only be healed across the sea." His voice was barely above a whisper and he watched in awe how the brave elleth in front of him fought back tears. _

"_I know, Elrond told me how some can only find their peace over there, my ada and nana dwells now with Elrond's wife. But fear not, we shall meet them again. Together." She smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek when she added "My brother". _

"_Indeed, young one, indeed. Now, will you let me tell you tales of your parents and your father's sword that Lord Celeborn has gifted you with? You are yet too young to wield it, but someday I will teach you how." She nodded at this, crawling to sit in his lap as she listened intently and had soon after fallen fast asleep. _

"_You have all done a remarkable job with her - she is of the kindest minds and most caring hearts." Galadriel said and added, only in Erestor's mind "So much like your dear sister, Erestor"._

* * *

"_You should tell him, Elrond, 'tis the only way." _Galadriel pressed and walked to look out upon Imladris from Elrond's office. Eyeing her son in law with a meaningful smirk and held out her hand for her husband to join her to enjoy the lovely view of Imladris blossoming in spring.

"_Aye, milady, but I fear his reaction." _

"_Are you saying, Elrond Peredhel, that your son, my grandson is no suitable suitor for Erestor's niece?" _

"_Nay, Elladan is most suitable, and I too have foreseen their future, pleasingly one without too much dread, but we can never tell them and somehow I feel that it is not my job to tell Erestor."_

"_Tis not, but as it seems, their attraction is rather obvious, though not to them at least. Glorfindel sees it as does Elrohir. You must have too, Elrond?" _

"_It brings joy to my heart, to see the way he lights up when she is around." _

"_Be subtle Elrond and let Erestor figure it out, he has seen the signs but deliberately misinterprets them as simple affections of gratitude" _Celeborn interjected with a smile and with a small smirk added _"let Erestor know and he will still have a while to get used to the union, and he will not worry, seeing how much Elladan takes on from you. It did, after all, take you a while to acknowledge, then accept, then proceed and then finally start courting your wife."_

* * *

Erestor walked alongside his lord slightly suspicious of the nature of their walk. Elrond had mumbled something about a walk in the springtime to enjoy the look of his favourite season.

"_Please, my lord, tell me, why this walk? I know, much like yourself, that spring is not your favourite season, so what is it that you withhold from me?" _

"_Erestor, my friend, is it now wrong to walk alongside one's trusted advisor and enjoy the springtime?" _

"_When one withholds something then yes, Elrond, please tell me what is on your mind"_

"_Dalianna's training is improving greatly, Erestor, she will be a fine warrior one day." _Elrond motioned to the practice field they were now standing by, where Dalianna was currently focussing very hard on aiming her arrow instead of glancing sideways at her teacher, who was standing _very_ close to her, positioning her arms and as a result of Elladan's closeness, the arrow was released and went wide and very far away from the target. Elrond had purposely chosen this very minute and his foresight did not let him down, as he saw Erestor wince slightly and sigh.

"_Elrond, what have you seen?" _

"_The very same as you my friend"_

"_She is falling in love with him, is she not?"_

"_So it seems, so it seems" _Elrond was smirking now

"_Will you have me believe that you have not looked into their future?" _

"_Looking or seeing, it is a fine line and as their lord I am not comfortable doing so, but as Elladan's father I am most curious of this new turn of events"_

"_So you have seen something then? Other than the obvious of course?"_

"_The obvious?" _

"_I have seen how she acts around him and I think that she has yet to discover the depths of her feelings, but tell me Elrond, will he reciprocate her feelings?" _

"_Take one look at my son and you will have your answer." _At this he pointed at the training field, where Elladan was literally beaming as Dalianna hit three targets in a row

"_Aye, Elrond, I see it – does he realize it yet?"_

"_That I do not know and 'tis not our business, my friend, it is up to them to discover, but know one thing Erestor, I see much happiness in their future." _

"_Thank you, Elrond, and for all it is worth, I think Elladan is the best suitor she could probably get."_


	6. Chapter 6

They travelled towards Lorien with a small escort of elves, Elladan and Elrohir constantly on alert, still affected and full of hate of their mother's fate. Dalianna was feeling none of the twins' foul mood as she herself was full of joy while she took in the ever-changing surroundings of the road they rode along. Never had she ventured far from Imladris, except for that one time, where she had encountered the orcs, and despite the ache in her back and thighs from the long hours in the saddle, she felt free. She never once doubted her safety on the road, feeling protected when riding with the twins and Glorfindel, who was to escort the party to Lorien before venturing further to Mirkwood on official business. They had reached the borders of Lorien just before nightfall and was welcomed warmly by the marchwarden and led before the Lord and Lady.

"_Welcome, my dear ones, you have travelled far, so please, go and rest before the feast tonight. There we shall share tales and enjoy this beautiful starry night." _Celeborn said kindly and gestured for the treasured guests to take their leave, but withheld Glorfindel by the shoulder.

"_You won't dwell in our woods long, Lord Glorfindel, though feast with us tonight, but behold, what is that you are keeping from us in your smile?" _Galadriel smiled and sent Glorfindel a questioning look

"_Nothing you have not yet foreseen, milady, or so I would assume" _

"_Indeed, my lord, love is a most curious thing." _Galadriel then dismissed the golden warrior

"_Tell me, my love, upon who has the blessing of love fallen?" _Celeborn silently asked his wife despite already knowing the answer and felt joy spreading in his very being at the thought of his grandson finding happiness.

* * *

Enjoying a relaxing bath to soothe her aching muscles and washing off the traces of travel felt wonderful to Dalianna and she exhaled slowly as she felt tiredness numbing her mind and rose from the bath before she would drift off. She reentered her bedroom and found an exquisite silver and blue dress waiting for her and with it a note from Arwen welcoming her to Lorien. She dressed quickly and decided to let her hair fall naturally down her back without any braids and as she exited her room, she found Haldir waiting in the hall offering to lead her to the feast.

"_My dear sister, you look radiant tonight, like the glimmering stars above us, allow me to escort you to the feast". _He smiled widely at the young elf in front of him and held out his arm for her.

"_It would be my honor, milord, now tell me, how have you been, dear brother?" _She returned his smile and noticed how she, for the first time in her life, saw him dressed in other than his formal robes as she took his arm.

"_I fare well, milady, protecting the forest and serving my lord and lady, and you, dear one, how are you?" _

"_I am very well, Haldir, I have recently been allowed to train with sword and arrow and the ride here was my first time ever outside of the hidden valley and I very much enjoy being in these woods, I look forward to inspecting them further. I feel so grown up," _She paused with a small laugh and blushed a bit as she realized her words before resuming _"I am sorry, I am rambling." _

"_Do not apologize, you have grown indeed, dear one." _He smiled down at her and let her into the clearing where the festivities were already abuzz. They paused as Dalianna took in the beautiful sight before her and was soon joined by Arwen with a twin on each arm and after their greetings they were seated and begun the feast. Dalianna laughed and felt happier than she had done in a long while as there were told tales of Lorien, her parents, Haldir and his brothers and the mischief of Elladan and Elrohir. Her eyes had twinkled with amusement as Arwen told yet another tale of her brothers and Dalianna's blissful mood peaked as the five of them went for a walk in the nearby gardens, holding onto Haldir's arm, she had been oblivious to the stares from Elladan, who was not enjoying himself at all this evening. Glorfindel had interrupted them at a point and had left with Haldir and Arwen to discuss and arrange Dalianna's lessons leaving the twins and Dalianna alone under the stars. Elrohir, choosing to ignore his brother's vain attempt to hide his strange envious feelings, made up an excuse and snuck out of the clearing with a wink at his brother. Elladan made a face at his brother's retreating back and promptly ignored the elf by his side, who was obviously intoxicated with the magic of the forest and starlight surrounding them.

"_It is so beautiful here. I did not think it possible that something could be prettier than the falls of Imladris." _She sighed contently and gazed lovingly at the stars above

"_Mhmhm." _Was the only reply and for the first time that night Dalianna looked into Elladan's eyes. She was thrown out of her reverie at the indifference she found in his gaze and winced slightly as he turned his back towards her and started to retreat.

"_Elladan, what troubles you?" _she was utterly confused and nearly had to run to keep up with his long strides

"_Nothing. I'm just not as naïve as you and your affections towards this forest and its inhabitants". _He growled the last part, but the night was indeed beautiful and he felt his anger and other strange feelings subdue slowly.

"_Elladan, what is wrong?" _she was confused of his strange reaction and felt his unease rolling of his body when she rested a hand on his arm.

"_You should go to bed, young one, you have a long day before you tomorrow with your lessons." _He withdrew his arm and muttered quietly as they arrived at Dalianna's rooms and he was gone before she had a chance to react.

* * *

Arriving at his own room, Elladan went to the balcony and rested his hands on the cold railing, eyes closed. Sighing deeply he tried to control the many emotions running through his mind, he had been happy to travel to Lorien and their reunion with Arwen had been blissful, well, except for the annoying marchwarden. Elladan had always liked Haldir, but he had felt a strange impulsive hatred for the fair-haired elf when he had lightly kissed Dalianna's hand and the strange hatred had increased as the elleth had giggled and thrown her arms around him. He had managed to get the strange feeling in check and had laughed along with his brother and sister as they had enjoyed the feast - but then he had seen her, shimmering like his grandmother, outshining the stars in her gown, her hair falling around her like a waterfall and he had felt his heart pound like when he was in battle, confused at his body's reactions, he had not noticed her escort at first, but as they arrived at the table he had felt his heart stop for a second as he saw their linked arms and close conversation - her head nearly on his shoulder and his lips talking dangerously close to her ear.

"_What in the name of Arda brings such a mixture of feelings to your heart, brother mine?" _Arwen asked, concerned, and placed a hand on his

"_That I do not now. I fear I have lost myself into whatever it is I feel. Pain, anger, envy, giddiness and this strange feeling in my heart that forces a great hatred into me" _He whispered and looked down at his sister with a pained expression

"_Do you care much for her, brother?" _

"_Who?" _

"_Elladan, do not take me for a fool."_

"_What is it I feel, sister? Tell me for I do not know, I do not understand these feelings" _

"_I will not tell you, for only you, and grandmother, know what truly lies in your heart, brother. Listen to it and you will have your answer."_

"_I do not understand, Arwen, I care not for her like you suggest. She is like a sister to me." _To that Arwen just smiled and left her brother in his self-pity and denial, laughing quietly to herself she ventured to her grandmother's favorite garden and with one quick look into the eyes of the wisest elf in all of Arda, she knew she had guessed right with her assumptions regarding her brother.

"_Let him be for now, Undomiel, he will realize it eventually. Yet I see you and your younger brother shall join in arms with Glorfindel to help them come around. _


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed by in a blur in the golden forest and Dalianna took in all she possibly could. Her lessons with Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen taught her so much and she literally felt like her head expanded every single minute with all her new knowledge. Her fighting skills were handled by Haldir with great help from Elrohir and even Haldir's two younger brothers Rumil and Orophin, who assisted when not on patrol or when Haldir was guarding the borders of Lorien. She did not see Elladan around much and every time she did, he seemed to be too busy either causing trouble with his brother or something else and it hurt that he wasn't there when she perfected a move on the training field or hit all targets in a row, for she so longed for his praise. Summer was on its highest and the sun was beaming at the forest, giving it a golden light and the warmth made it very hard to work on anything so she had been excused from her classes and couldn't wait to explore the many corners and places she had yet to discover. In her mind, she had managed to convince herself that the strange sensational fluttering feelings she harbored for the twin were simply due to the fact that it had been him who had saved her from the orcs. She had no problems being close to either Elrohir or Haldir when learning a new technique and as Elladan had not been to a single one of her lessons, she decided that the feelings had disappeared entirely.

* * *

Little did she know that Elladan, in fact, had been present at every single one of her combat lessons, safely concealed on a high branch watching intently, giving silent praises. Elrohir had been amused at first at his brother's antics but it had turned to annoyance and at last anger, as he had seen the slight frown and hurt eyes on Dalianna's face each time she turned and found him missing and she had even accidently hugged him while exclaiming Elladan's name. He was fed up with his brother's stubbornness and as Dalianna left the field he, along with Glorfindel, who had returned from Mirkwood, and Haldir waited silently for Elladan and scowled at his brother as he descended the tree.

"_You are being very stubborn. What is wrong with you? Are you angry at us?" _

"_I'm not angry, brother, and pray tell, have you not better things to do?" _He shot back at the three of them

"_I have hardly talked to you since you arrived, my lord, have I angered you in some way?" _Haldir tried politely

"_Nay, marchwarden." _Elladan smiled falsely and turned to leave them but was stopped by Glorfindel

"_Haldir, please excuse us, Elrohir and I need to speak with Elladan alone." _Haldir nodded and with one last look at Elladan left the field

"_What do you want, balrog-slayer?" _Elladan asked with mock-politeness knowing how to annoy his mentor

"_Do not take that tone with me, Elladan, you are acting foolish and immature." _Glorfindel warned while towering at his full height and noticed with slight amusement how the elf he addressed winced slightly at his tone and aggressive posture

"_I know not of what you speak, my lord." _Elladan recovered and squared his shoulders trying to measure up to Glorfindel's impressive height

"_Dalianna" _Elrohir stated with a face resembling their father greatly and cocked an eyebrow challenging at his brother

"_What about her?" _

"_You have ignored her ever since our arrival and you know she misses you. And you her. Otherwise you wouldn't hide like some coward."_

"_Elrohir, I do not intend to partake in her strange mating-thing with the marchwarden and therefore chooses to keep my distance." _

"_What are you talking about? They see each other like siblings, as do Rumil and Orophin."_ To this Elladan snorted, but failed to hide the surprise in his eyes

"_Are you jealous, Elladan?" _Glorfindel asked and rested a hand on his shoulder

"_No, to be jealous would mean that I feel something which I do not. And for the matter with Haldir, I did not know and I will apologize to him." _

"'_tis not Haldir who needs your apology, my brother." _ Elrohir answered and added to his brother's retreating back _"Jealousy does not suit you, brother." _No answer came from Elladan

"_He'll come around, it did, after all, take your father more than a millennia to admit his feelings for your mother, Elrohir." _Glorfindel smiled.

* * *

Grumbling to himself, Elladan reached Haldir's quarters and stood by the door trying to collect his thoughts and bite down his own pride to the forthcoming apology. He raised a hand and knocked on the soft wood, sighing deeply as light feet swiftly went to the door and opened it. Deciding to just get it over with, he quickly and regally uttered a formal apology for his behavior and turned sharply on his heel and stalked away from the marchwarden.

"_She misses you greatly, Elladan." _Haldir whispered at the fleeing twin

"_I know."_ He whispered back and cursed himself for slipping, though in his mind he added _"I miss her too.."_ flushed slightly at his own inward revelation. He missed her, her laugh, her kind eyes and just being around her. Shaking his head at his own silly reverie, he was addressed by his grandmother in his mind.

"_Do not fear your heart, my dear, there is so much love in you still. Do not let the past scare you. Let Dalianna heal your heart."_ He was running now, it hurt, his chest, his head and his heart. He knew what she meant, but he couldn't bring himself to feel so attached to someone. He _couldn't love_. He had failed to save his own mother, so how was he supposed to care for someone else? Tears started to blur his vision and he halted his sprint and it was then he noticed just how far he had run. He collapsed onto the forest floor and drew in a ragged breath, he had not cried for a very long time and his body seemed to want to get every ill feeling washed out. Wrapping his arms around his knees he felt like a little elfling scared of nightmares and darkness and as his cries turned to small sobs he bowed his head and said those words he so long had held back

"_I miss you nana. I need you! Guide me, hold me, forgive me." _His broken voice startled himself and the sobs returned with force. Her fate had been cruel, too cruel to someone as her. Perfect, innocent and loving. It had hurt them all and there were times when he fought they wouldn't make it, especially not his father. So broken, yet so strong. He admires his father above all else, he held the family together despite his own broken heart and grief. Erestor and Glorfindel had helped, and it was in that time they truly became part of the family. So blessed he was, growing up among so many wise elves and never once had he been let down by them and yet, his anger from the fate of his mother gnawed at him. They should have seen it, both his father and grandmother. This uncertainty was rooted deep within his heart, causing him a great deal of pain and it shadowed his heart in a way that made it impossible for him to ever love again. He couldn't bring himself to succumb to the feelings he harbored for Dalianna, he wouldn't ban her to a fate alike his mother's, it would be too cruel. Dalianna was just like his mother, he realized – both children of the golden forest, fair-haired beauties, kind and loving eyes and a heart so wonderful. His body stilled as a hand gently rested on his shoulder and he shamefully tried to hide his tearstained face and shaking sobs.

"_There is nothing to forgive strong one. You could not have done anything. You and your brother saved her life and for that I am you forever grateful. You were robbed of the first bond of love in your lives and there are no mending words I can offer you. But despair not, my son, your mother still loves you greatly and she awaits you, should you choose to cross the sea and even if you should choose to linger here, her love for you will never fade. She guides you every day – she is just in another realm. She is forever in your dreams, thoughts and heart. Do not let your heart suffer unnecessarily, for that is not what she will have you do, she wills you to love again and so you shall. Let go of the past and embrace the future, it holds much yet unknown, but do not shy from it. It will strengthen you and bring you much joy, you have the blessing of love – take it." _Looking into the grey pools of his oldest grandchild Celeborn's heart ached at the pain he saw in there. So like Elrond's pained eyes, but set in the face of his daughter, he embraced Elladan and let him sob against his silk clad shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

The heat had stilled and her lessons resumed at full steam, Glorfindel's return from Mirkwood meant that she now had to shoot arrows from trees, horsebacks and even when hanging upside down on a branch and in one on one combat with the sword they pressured her to run and fight at the same time constantly moving around. Her battle against Elrohir had gone surprisingly well and as she whirled through the trees, she thought she had had the upper hand until her hair had gotten caught on some low bushes and she had been forced back with a scream. Lying flat on her stomach with her hair painfully entangled in the unforgiving thorn bushes, her mind was racing to find a way out of this embarrassing situation. Her thoughts then went to one of the stories Erestor had shared where the twins had decided to cut each other's hair with Elrond's sword. She smiled smugly to herself and managed to sit on her knees, picking up her sword she tried to angle it correctly so as little as her hair as possible would get cut off.

"_What in the name of the Valar are you doing?" _a gentle voice sounded behind her and she froze in place as the familiar flush went to her cheeks.

"_Uhm, I got stuck in this bush while hunting down Elrohir. And I cannot get it out." _She refused to look at him and she could feel him laughing

"_Do you need any help, little one?" _he kneeled by her side at her nod and slowly started to untangle her golden tresses from the thorns, carefully placing each strand behind her flushed ears and her pulse quickened as his fingers grazed her earlobe. Had she not been completely entranced by his movements, she would have noticed an equal flush in Elladan's cheeks. He finished his task and she felt relieved to be freed from the bushes, but somehow her stomach churned as his touch ceased. Looking up, she found him looking at her with a strange expression sporting a crocked half-smile he leant back on his heels and took in her appearance.

"_You were hunting down my brother huh?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_You know, being a warrior, you should know how to braid your hair like one. You cannot chase someone down with your hair flying about. I can show you how to braid it?" _

"_Yes. I-I would like that, Elladan."_ She was utterly confused at his behaviour, he had ignored her completely for the past two months and now he was acting like nothing was wrong and then it annoyed her that she suddenly felt all giddy and fluttery again while being near him. He started braiding and she enjoyed his quick and slender fingers working through her hair again, she sighed unintentionally and blushed deep crimson at his low chuckle. Finishing his work, he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes

"_I need to apologize to you, Dalianna. I am sorry for my actions these past months, it is just… I have some tainted memories of this forest and of… my mother… It has been hard for me to come back here." _He steadied his voice and swallowed, it wasn't easy for him to talk about this particular subject and he felt slightly guilty for sidestepping the actual reason for avoiding her.

"_Thank you.. For telling me, I was worried about you, you know? And I missed your company." _She put a hand on his cheek and her eyes widened as she realized just how close his face, his lips, was to hers. A rustling sound nearby made their heads jerk apart and both jumped to their feet as Elrohir suddenly emerged from a tree above them. Grinning widely at them, he sheathed his sword and quirked an eyebrow at the couple

"_You lose, Dalianna. Oh, and nice braids, I hate to interrupt your little moment here, but dinner is waiting, as is Glorfindel and you both know how he gets when hungry." _He winked and dashed towards the training field, Dalianna og Elladan hot on his heels, both rather flushed.

* * *

As the evening went from feasting to dancing to drinking, Galadriel herself led Dalianna from the table and gently guided her towards the magic waters of Lorien situated in a secluded part of the forest only known to the noble family and those closest to them.

"_You've studied hard young one, your time in this forest is coming to an end for now. Go and rest, these waters will calm your mind and heart." _With a smile she left and Dalianna looked around, confused. She was not used to bathing outside, especially not in a forest, where everyone could walk in on her.

"_You need not fear dear one, no one will enter here. Wear this when you finish." _Arwen gently rested her hand on Dalianna's shoulder and hung a dress on a branch. Then she left and Dalianna overcame her initial shyness and slipped into the waters with a deep sigh. It felt wonderful, the water did indeed calm her body and she suddenly blushed and giggled to herself while recalling the moment where her lips had been so close to Elladan's. By the Valar she was in over her head, crushing on the prince of Imladris, her lord! She was being silly, but she was sure he too had moved closer. Oh, her mind was playing tricks on her now, opening her eyes she laid back her head and stared at the stars above, they reminded her of him, the soft, black, velvet halo that is his hair surrounding the two shining grey orbs that is his eyes. She could find herself becoming lost in those grey pools of starlight, yes, starlight, Elladan's eyes were just like the shimmering stars above and she felt herself fall a little more in love with him, her heart thudding loudly in agreement with her mind. She would dream of his eyes that night, she knew in her heart, dream of his eyes, his arms hugging her – holding her close, his lips. _Lips? _She jerked her head up and shook it violently, that was not the way her thoughts were supposed to go, she shuddered at the images that was now gnawing at her mind.

Another place in the forest, Elladan was trying to rest, but finding his mind plagued by similar thoughts. He had felt a tingling in his fingers ever since he had braided her hair, it had felt so soft, so much like running water. He would give up his very title of lord to touch her hair again, yet reminded himself of the oddity in having seen her grow up. So many times had he braided her hair, hugged her, tickled her, comforted her, been there for her, but now it felt different. It was strange how she had changed in a matter of months from being a child to a grownup, for almost two hundred years had he look upon her and seen a child, a sister, but ever since that one morning, where he had accidently and very unknown to everyone seen her in the baths of their home, she was suddenly very grown up and having done a great job at it as well. Beautiful, kind, adoringly naïve and oh so innocent. The images then started to affect his body and it's response was almost painful and in his heated bliss, it was her who flashed before his eyes.

* * *

They had been riding for a couple of days and had less than a day ahead of them, when it happened. She had blushed furiously each time their legs brushed when riding next to one another or when at camp their hands brushed. This strange sensational feeling clouded her mind and when she had been sent ahead to scout, she missed the tracks on the ground ahead of them, giving their attackers the advantage. There had not been a lot, just a dozen and the three ellons accompanying her made the fight seem too easy and as every orc lay slain, Elrohir picked their arrows from the corpses but with his back turned and the others attention elsewhere he reacted too late to the blade suddenly in his shoulder. Crying out in pain, Elrohir fell forward and pierced his attacker with several arrows and slumped over the corpse. They were at his side in a flash and as Glorfindel supported Elrohir's back, Elladan cleaned and wrapped the wound and then they rode with as much haste as possible towards Imladris.

Elrond and Erestor were waiting for them in the courtyard, already aware of the wounded prince. Elrohir was rushed into the healing quarters and Elrond stripped off the armour and clothing of his son's upper body. Treating the wound, Elrond silently praised Elladan's work on the field as it turned out to be a flesh wound with no major damage and no infection. Elrohir was sentenced to a week in bed but made surprisingly little objections, Elladan noticed with slight suspicion, his brother never liked to be forced to stay in bed.

Dalianna had left the healing quarters as soon as it was stated that Elrohir was going to live, she felt guilty for the attack and was scared to approach the wounded elf. The events had shock her and it seemed impossible that Elrohir could get hurt, he and Elladan had always seemed invincible to her, all of the elves surrounding her were invincible, oh, she felt so young thinking this. When she snuck her head into the room, where Elrohir was resting, she found him fast asleep, his face peaceful and body relaxed. Slowly she moved inside and sat down on the opposite site of his bandaged shoulder. Looking at his face she wondered how anyone could ever say that he was just the same as his brother, they were so different to her. She gently stroked his hair and reached to hold the uninjured hand, it felt warm in her hand and her eyes suddenly flooded as it dawned to her that he was going to be just fine.

_"Oh, Elrohir, I'm so sorry. I did not see it. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, you are like my brother. Please. Forgive me. All this is my fault. So stupid I am, as if he would ever reciprocate these silly feelings. I do not know what is going on with me, I feel strange, Ro. Like my stomach flutters every time he looks at me, I feel like being electrocuted whenever over skin touches. I cannot take it. I love him. I'm in love with your stupid, stubborn, arrogant, mischievous, adorable, handsome twin. Oh, I do not know what to do. Please help me. Please forgive me. I promise, should you forgive me, I will tell him. I will." _She swallowed and breathed in a ragged breath, slightly startled by her own rambling, but nonetheless relieved that she had finally shared her mind – she had admitted her feelings for Elladan. Elrohir startled her, when he wrapped his hand around hers and she blushed deeply when realising he had just heard her entire speech.

_"Please, look at me Dalianna" _he waited for her to comply and when she did, he continued _"firstly, you have nothing to apologize for, it was our fault for sending you to scout ahead when you have had no training in doing so. I'm going to be just fine, this is just a scratch really." _Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear he rested his hand on her cheek

_"As for the other matter, I forgive you, completely." _He was smiling teasingly at her and waited for her to comprehend his words but when she just continued to stare he added then _"About time to make your presence known, brother". _She froze in her seat as her head automatically snapped in the direction which Elrohir spoke and her eyes met Elladan's. Her reaction shocked them all when she jumped up, sending the chair ricocheting across the room and looped for the door and sprinting away in shame and tears.


	9. Chapter 9

"_You knew I was standing there" _

"_Yes"_ tension was rapidly filling the room, but he kept his voice steady, he had only done what needed to be done.

"_You knew I would hear"_

"_Yes" _

"_She fled"_

"_Yes" _

"_What have you done, Ro?" _his voice was shaking

"_Only what you have cowered from for far too long, Elladan. Your pride and need to cling to the past is hurting you both and it affects us all. I will just have you happy again, my brother."_ Honesty and care laced the words, but the slight jest was not unheard, and Elladan surrendered into the chair by the bed with a shaky breath.

"_I am scared. What if she too, will leave me?" _tears were maddeningly close now and Elladan closed his eyes furiously to stop them

"_Your mother's fate should not keep you from seeking your own happiness, my son. She would, she IS, proud of your choice" _Elrond, having heard everything, placed a comforting hand on his oldest son's shoulder before continuing with a slight glare at the younger one _"Meddling in other's lives is not appropriate, Elrohir, I see your reasoning behind, but leave this to be dealt with by the hearts involved. But what has been done cannot be undone so therefore, Elladan, you must go to Dalianna now. I will deal with your brother." _Hugging his oldest quickly before lightly shoving him towards the exit, he then turned with a smug smile to his youngest and a rare thing happened then, as Elrond winked at Elrohir who laughed in response. He was forgiven instantly and he knew from his father's smugness that his own plan indeed had worked.

"_Oh, I cannot wait for Erestor to find out - now that is going to be interesting. I doubt he saw it coming this soon. And now, now you rest, my son."_

* * *

She was hiding in her favourite spot, shielded by yellowing leaves rustled by a quiet fall breeze, her hair blending in, making her almost like a part of the tree. Curled in a ball, leaning back against the trunk with her arms wrapped around her knees sobbing quietly, she let her hair fall around her like a curtain, shielding her completely from view. She was ashamed of herself and her babbling, she had seen Elladan's face and the clear rejection there, he did not reciprocate her feelings and yet, he had heard her every word. She froze as she heard someone approach, no one usually ventured here and only Glorfindel knew her hiding spot, oh, she could not face him right now, he would see right through her.

"_Dalianna" _the well-known voice sent shivers down her spine at the caress of her name, but she refused to answer. Glorfindel was one to face, but not Elladan, she could not handle his direct rejection. _"Can I talk to you, my dear one, please?" _the last part was a barely audible whisper. She closed her eyes and shifted slightly, trying to merge into the tree becoming one with it to avoid the dreadful conversation ahead.

"_I need to speak to you, I need to tell you something, if you won't come down, I'll come up?" _she heard the question in his words and whispered some incoherent answer before burying her face again. He swiftly climbed the tree and landed softly next to her reaching one hand to gently stroke her hair, sighing contently as he once again felt the soft, flowing golden tresses between his fingers, it felt just like the running waters of Bruinen.

"_Why did you run?" _he was rewarded with a small shrug and tried again, more insistent _"Your words were spoken in desperation, I will not hold them against you, but tell me, do you mean what you said, about me?" _

"_I-I" _she swallowed and rose her eyes to meet his and he winced at the pain he saw there, he moved his hand from her hair to her cheek caressing it tenderly, urging her to continue _"yes, I do, I'm sorry to trouble you with my silly heart, it's probably just a temporary crush, so please, can we forget this, Elladan?" _his heart nearly broke then and there and it took a great amount of self-control to stop himself from kissing her senseless to ease the pain he caused her.

"_I do not think I can forget those beautiful words you said" _he was interrupted then

"_Do not mock me." _She glared at him and made a frustrated sigh as tears once again welled up in her eyes.

"_I am not! Please, let me speak_." He waited for her to nod before continuing _"This is difficult for me, Dalianna. I have never felt what I feel in your presence before and it scares me." _he closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath.

"_I know. I am scared too, I guess. But Elladan, I've seen you with other elleths before and I am nothing compared to them."_ She half-smiled then, blushing.

"_Trust me, beautiful one, you are so much more than any elleth I may have… associated… with. You, my beautiful sun, you are my very heart." _He smiled tenderly at her, trapped in her azure gaze and leaned in slowly, as if asking permission, and for a fraction of a second brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes shut tightly in front of him and he slowly caressed her cheek, waiting for her to respond. When she finally opened her eyes, he saw a fire he never had seen before and then she attacked his mouth. Her sudden motion had shifted them into a slightly inappropriate position but he cared little when her hands flew around his neck and into his hair, tugging at it. He eagerly responded to her kiss and tried to guide her untrained lips with his own, daring to trace her lower lip with his tongue, though regretted it instantly as his actions made her freeze and when their eyes met, he could see fright in hers and he fought the urge to just lean in again by taking her hands into his, reprimanding himself of his boldness.

"_I do not intend to pressure you, my beautiful one, please tell me what you are thinking." _He tried to slow his breathing and touched the frown on her forehead trying to ease it from her features

"_I-I, I'm sorry. This is just, wonderful, but please, can I get some time to gather myself?" _ She winced as hurt slightly showed in eyes before he managed to hide it in a smoldering gaze, melting her on the inside

"_Indeed, my love, take your time, I'll not go anywhere. But know this, I love you, Dalianna." _He knew he deserved her hesitation, she was young after all and as she descended the tree after a whispered thank you, he had to remind herself that she had only recently reached her adulthood. But the slight disappointment and hurt he felt was inevitable, yet he felt he deserved it too, after his treatment of her in Lorien.

* * *

The second her feet touched the ground beneath her, she felt slightly guilty for leaving him like that, but there was someone she had to talk to. There was only one who knew the location of her hiding spot and it was him she had to confide in now. She found him in his office, his back turned to him and as she opened the door he shifted to see who the intruder was, she surprised him by knocking the breath out of him as she threw herself into his embrace.

"_Thank you, Glorfindel." _She whispered against his shoulder

"_I know not of what you speak, my dear, but you're welcome nonetheless." _He smiled into her hair as he feigned innocence

"_You betrayed my secret tree, but I do not blame you. He kissed me, you know?" _she was blushing now, she had not meant to confide in him but it felt good to say it out loud _"he loves me" _she added dreamingly and stepped back from her mentor's embrace with a goofy grin.

"_Did he now? Well, I should think so, you two have been dancing around this for a long time now." _He was laughing with her now, before adding _"So I'm forgiven then, and Elrohir?" _

"_Yes. I see now why he did that. Wait, were you in on that?" _She raised an eyebrow at his too innocent smile. _"Never mind, it worked out, I guess."_

"_Indeed, but still, Elladan may be a lord, but I'll tell you this, little one, he will answer to me, should he ever hurt you." _He smiled reassuringly at her, but she knew he meant it. And then a much greater problem surfaced in her mind. _Her uncle. _She shifted uneasily and it didn't go unnoticed by the golden warrior

"_What troubles you?" _

"_My uncle, ho-how am I going to tell him? He's going to shadow my every move and probably kill Elladan." _Her mind rapidly creating could-be scenarios and suddenly her initial fears of not being worthy of Elladan's heart seemed minor compared to the pending wrath of her uncle. Looking for help in her confidant she found nothing but a way too pleased smile and quirked eye brow.

"_That will be for the two of you to handle, but bear in mind that he, as do I for that matter, still sees you as a youngster, so do not be too obvious in your, erm, devotion towards your prince." _He said somewhat sternly, while shuddering when the sudden image of public affections troubled his mind - Elladan was so much older and, oh, so much more experienced in _that_ particular area. The twins knew the effect they could have on the opposite sex and it had never gone unused by them, he had lost count of the times he had accidently witnessed a compromising situation involving a twin and an elleth. He was going to have a chat with the oldest heir of the house about _that. _

* * *

She found him sitting cross-legged in the small clearing, resting his back against the tree, smiling at her approach and gesturing for her to sit beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against him, closing her eyes while inhaling his scent. Pressing a kissed to her head, he started to play with small strands of her hair with his other hand. Opening her eyes she shifted so that she was kneeling beside him and looked straight into his grey eyes, resting a hand on his cheek she admitted her true feelings. Neither had anticipated his reaction and the sheer pulsing joy of the three much needed words caused him to nearly crush her body against his in an iron embrace knocking all air from her lungs, but she held onto him as well. She felt so safe in his arms and was overwhelmed with the closeness of him and his sudden need for her presence. She stroked his back and hair and whispered those three words into his ear and with a wave of bravado kissed the tip, but failed to notice the delighted shudder than went through him. He released her from his grip and leant back slightly to plant a lingering kiss on her forehead before resting his own forehead against hers and intertwined their fingers.

_"I love you too, my sun, my love." _


	10. Chapter 10

War could have broken out and they would not have noticed, so engrossed in each other they were. Elladan rested against the tree and she was leaning back against his chest, stroking the arms that were around her. But they were torn from their embrace as the bell sounded, announcing it was dinnertime.

"_We don't have to go, we can stay here." _He sounded like an elfling and she giggled at him before raising and holding out her hand to him

"_I think it best to go though - otherwise I might not be able to answer for my actions and someone will come looking."_

"_I'm willing to take that risk" _he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"_Elladan! Behave" _she playfully smacked his neck and tried to look stern but from the laugh that escaped him she must have failed at that.

"_I'm going to make you pay for that, little love." _He warned wickedly and rose to plant a kiss just below her ear, enjoying the shudder that went through her body

"_Do not dare! My uncle does not know yet. And stop that!" _ She tried to escape his arms as he continued teasing her ears making her knees buckle and a heated flush covered her cheeks.

"_Are you going to tell him then or will I have to show him?" _he growled the last part and she felt his arms tighten around her waist, he was going to positively make her crazy if he continued that way, she felt her resolve crumble as she melted into his embrace, their mouths busy.

"_I think… It… would… be… best… to … tell… him…" _she managed between kisses and felt him surrender with a groan before resting his forehead against hers as they tried to calm their breathing.

"_You win, then, but you will have to tell him yourself."_

* * *

Dinnertime was very interesting for those involved, Elrohir had been granted leave from the healing quarters to join his family and he was currently involved in a heavy staring contest with his older brother because of the innuendoes he managed to sneak into every sentence he said. Dalianna found herself with no appetite and tried to focus solely on her plate, Erestor looked worried at her, ignoring the twins' antics

"_My dear, you have hardly eaten anything, are you well?" _he rested a hand on her forehead _"you are very warm, are you feeling ill?" _Everybody was looking at them now and she blushed, cursing inwardly.

"_No, no, I'm fine, uncle." _She answered silently shying away from his hand, ignoring Elrohir snickers

"_Your uncle is right Lianna, you look positively flushed." _Elrohir said sweetly, too sweetly and she glared at him.

"_Elrohir is right, dear one, you do look a little heated, pray tell, has something happened to you?" _Glorfindel was teasing now as well and she stared at him in disbelief and shot a quick look to Elladan for help, but he was busying himself with a non-existent spot on his tunic.

"_No, I'm fine, thank you." _She snapped at him and earned a surprised glance from her uncle

"_We just worry about you, you do not need to be angry." _

"_Sorry" _she muttered and looked back down into her plate.

Elrond excused himself from dinner then as an elf brought a message and as he left he called for Erestor to join him to discuss something and when they were gone from the hall Elrohir and Glorfindel roared with laughter.

"_So, you have not told him yet?" _Elrohir smirked

"_No, but thanks to you, we nearly had to" _Dalianna sneered and tried to kick him in the shin

"_Woa, no need to get aggressive, well, not with me at least, save it for my brother, but bear in mind, our rooms are very close" _he pointed to Elladan and roared with laughter again at the furious blush on her face,

"_Aye, you should tell him. Sneaking around is not the solution, but still, it was good fun to see you squirm." _Glorfindel smiled, he was in control of his laughter now, and motioned for them to leave _"And please, do not tell him that I know." _

* * *

They had gone to find Erestor and tell him, but found him to still be in a meeting with Elrond. Elladan had then led them to the small balcony ajoining Glorfindel's office to Erestor's to wait for the chief counsellor. There he gently hugged her and pressed brief butterfly kisses on her head. She slowly tilted her head and let him capture her lips in searing kiss, finding herself lost in the heated embrace but just as the kiss deepened Erestor walked in

"_ELLADAN ELRONDION, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" _a shout rang out, shaking the entire Imladris. They froze in the embrace and in a matter of moments stood as far from each other as possible both recoiling from the shock ridden elf in front of them.

"_Erestor, how lovely of you to join us. How was your meeting with my father?" _Elladan smoothly recovered but failed to hide the slight tremor in his voice. He might be grown up, but his furious teacher still scared him.

"_Do not… I don't… understand… what is this… you... why…I need to sit!" _he exclaimed exasperated and stumbled ungracefully backwards, but found himself steadied by a hand and looked back to meet the worried grey eyes of his long-time friend and lord.

"_Erestor, what could possibly bring such a" _he trailed off when he noticed the two guilty looking elves in front of him and raised his eyebrows in his signature _youareintrouble-_look.

"_Will someone care to explain whatever is going on, Elladan, Dalianna?" _Elrond demanded and sent his oldest son a piercing look

"_I-I, um, we came here to talk to Erestor, well tell him something, and he happened to enter just as we were engaged in a, well, private moment." _

"_PRIVATE moment? You were.. oh Valar, I dare not recall it." _Erestor replied and slumped backwards, still too overcome with the sight burning his mind - Elladan kissing his niece, _kissing_.

"_Valar? Erestor, I do not think the Valar needs to be involved just because I shared a kiss with your niece." _Elladan tried to lighten the mood but earned a strangled cough from Dalianna, a furious sneer from Erestor and a strange expression from his father

"_Elladan, why did you kiss Dalianna?" _Elrond asked, looking somewhat worried at his chief counsellor, trying to foresee the outcome of the awkward situation.

"_Erestor, father," _he paused, searching for the words and then continued "_I am in love with her and she with me, I am sorry that you had to find out like this, but Erestor, I would like your blessing to court your niece." _Looking from the stunned face of his teacher to the smiling face of his father he took Dalianna's hand and squeezed it gently not knowing if the comfort was mostly for her or himself.

"_Uncle, please, Elladan is right, I am in love with him." _She stepped forward and looked into her uncle's eyes _"would you bless our courtship, uncle?" _

"_You are sure?"_

"_Yes, I am." _He sighed then and looked at her, truly, seeing her, for the first time, as a grown up, her eyes showed no doubt and he smiled a little, she reminded him so much of her mother, his sister. He hugged her briefly, before he turned to Elladan and placed his hand on the younger elf's shoulder and with a solemn expression gave his permission and blessing, but his eyes added a silent warning to the prince. As they exited the room the chief counsellor added in a stern voice

"_There are certain guidelines to expressing public affections, you do not, alone, share rooms after nightfall and this courtship is no excuse to miss out on lessons."_ Erestor added in a stern voice as they exited the room, before turning to his lord.

"_You knew this." _

"_Yes. But 'tis was not my place to tell you." _

"_We need to keep an eye on them. I know your son, peredhel, and his mischievous mind. Not to mention my own niece, she is no better."_

"_Fear not, Elladan would never dare to cross you." _Elrond was amused by the entire situation.

"_I know." _Erestor smirked.

* * *

The next week passed quickly for the newly courting couple and they found it surprisingly difficult to hide their affectionate touches and kisses. Elladan being the straightforward creature he is, found it hard not to stop in the middle of a sparring session to kiss his love, especially when he disarmed her and Glorfindel had to cough loudly to remind them of the compromising situation. Dalianna was a little better at staying appropriate but whenever he was too near and seemingly innocently brushed a hand over the small of her back or brushed her braids back in place she found her knees grow week, her heart to flutter and desire clouded her mind. With the sun setting and night time approaching, they found themselves in one of the gardens gazing into each other's eyes waiting for the stars or on a couch in the library reading their favourite tales to the other. When they separated for the night, Dalianna went dreamingly to her chambers, wishing her uncle goodnight and falling into a content sleep but Elladan went to his brother's side, entertaining the still injured elf and on the last night of the week, Elrohir had recovered almost completely and reminded his brother of their upcoming patrol. Elladan knew the separation was due, but the idea of leaving her behind ached in his heart and he needed continuous promises from both Erestor and Glorfindel to keep her safe during his absence. He had sneered, when they had reminded him that he was more likely to get hurt than her, but they knew that he was still deeply troubled by the fact that she had ventured from Imladris alone not long ago and agreed to keep an extra eye on her. In return they had demanded from him that he was to take more care when patrolling and not looking for trouble intentionally and he had flinched slightly when agreeing, they all knew he wouldn't be able to help himself should they encounter a band of orcs. Eventually he had said his goodbyes to her in the house and preventing an awkward scene at the gates and went out on patrol along with his brother and their comrades.

She had not cried as it was not necessary, she knew he would return in less than five days and he was a most skilled warrior and rode along with equal capable guards. The twins had ridden out on patrols her entire life and this time was no less routinely than the others but she had still went to her uncle's office and asked for permission to spend the day there. He had agreed, knowing she needed his company, but had continued to work as usual and she had found it comforting to rest on the couch in the office with a book while he dealt with the running of Imladris. She had forgotten just how much her uncle and Glorfindel worked and how many times they needed to discuss a matter or sign something of importance, she smiled to herself when reminded how they acted just like two spouses, arguing over small matters or discussing heatedly through the open balcony joining their offices. When the day was ending she had begged Erestor to read her a tale and he had compiled and read to her about Eärendil, Glorfindel had joined them along with Elrond and when the tale ended, Elrond had pointed out his father's journey across the sky. Once she had left for the night, the three elves mused on the old days and they were all left in reverie. Erestor eventually broke the silence

"_She is already growing weary, I fear she will not get any rest at all before his return." _

"_Aye, 'tis new and delicate, but they'll learn and she accepted the separation with no argument, respecting my son's self-chosen duties." _Elrond was trying to ease Erestor's worries

"_I wonder sometimes, is she, perhaps, affected by being surrounded by almost only male elves, except when Arwen dwells here?" _Glorfindel asked then, truly curious of how Dalianna had managed to grow from elfling to grown elleth with little guidance from a female kin

"_She has grown into a remarkable being with little female intervention, her time in Lorien did her good, indeed, though I doubt she wishes to go anywhere at the moment, content with being in her home with the elf who is courting her." _Erestor smiled, he had initially feared that she had wanted to stay in Lorien, but had been delighted when she, upon her return, had stated clearly that her home was here in Imladris.


	11. Chapter 11

The nights were long, dreary and she tossed and turned in bed, despite being elf-kind and in need of little sleep, she found herself feeling tired yet unable to reach a state of rest. She had felt like this for four nights and once again she was forced to give up getting any rest, looking around her room for a distraction she tossed the sheets aside and wrapped a cloak around her. Reading was to tiresome, sparring was out of the question at the current hour, she considered taking a bath but wouldn't bother any of the maidens so she found herself wandering absentminded around the halls, somehow she subconsciously ended up before the door to Elladan's chambers. She took a deep breath before sneaking a peek around the door, she had not been there since the incident with the orcs and her heart instantly sped up at the image of his naked upper-body came to her mind, she shook her head and entered the empty room quietly. It was not as cold as she expected and one look at the fireplace showed shy, it was burning bright and made the room comfortable, even in the owner's absence. The room was a larger than her own, his bed was placed on one side of the balcony and around it hung curtains to make it a separate room within the room, the fireplace was placed on the other side of the balcony in a corner and it was surrounded by, a small desk with a matching chair, obviously for studying, a book shelf with several other items as well, a settee and a comfortable-looking armchair, another curtain hung to one side in the opposite corner from the fireplace and revealed a bathing room and in the corner closest to her and the door was his wardrobe and weapons. She gently touched the cool blade of the short twin knife closest to where she stood and had to admire the elegant ivory handle, there were several bows and arrows as well, as decorated with a blue feather symbolizing Imladris and there were a wooden dummy, stripped from the armor he was currently wearing. Then she went to the opposite wall and started to study the many curious objects on the shelves, she felt slightly guilty for her intrusion, but it quickly disappeared as she found a drawing of the twins with their parents, it was framed by silver twisted into mallorn leaves, she felt a pang in her heart at the terrible fate her beloved's mother had suffered and dreaded the sorrow she knew he still bore in his heart. Another item caught her gaze then and she grew warm in her heart as she touched the pebble, it was a pinkish quartz she had once found by a lake and proudly gifted to Elladan as a thank you, when he had rescued her when she had fallen into the lake. _He had kept it_. It was placed in a small silver box right next to a heart shaped jewel pendant she knew that Celebrian had worn often. From a string two wooden swords hang and below a picture hung showing to very young twins engaged in a sparring match, she smiled fondly at the drawing and was suddenly overcome with tiredness, the warmth of the room spread to her very being and she felt relaxed for the first time in days. Looking around she dismissed the bed, it would be too forward to lie in that, _yet, _she blushed at her own mind and looked to the fur-clad settee by the fire instead, deciding it would do, there was no way she could go all the way back to her own room and he wasn't even home, so she saw no harm in sleeping on the couch and she would just sneak back to her own room before dawn. His scent hung in the air and she was comforted by it, she snatched his pillow from the bed and snuggled into the soft fur on the settee and she was soon fast asleep, her head rested comfortably on his pillow.

They had returned from patrol hours before expected, barely past midnight, and weary of lack of sleep he quickly excused himself from the rest and went to his room. He thought of passing by Dalianna's room, just to check on her, but decided against it, not wanting to disturb her. As he entered his room he quickly shed off the outer armor and mithril undercoat before a familiar scent hit him head on and with a gasp his eyes sought out the blue and golden bundle on his settee completely engrossed in sleep _on his pillow. _Her graceful hands were curled around the corner of the pillow and her hair spilled around her blue cloak like a halo and in the soft light from the fireplace he found her hair shimmering like a deep velvety river of gold, he could not help himself and knelt next to the settee and carefully ran his hand through her tresses. It flowed around his fingers like water and her face lit up in a smile, it warmed his heart that he could bring comfort to her even when asleep and stroked her cheek with his fingertips before gently placing a light kiss on the delicate tip of her ear. He wondered what she was doing in his room at this hour and, despite knowing that it would be considered inappropriate, lifted her from the settee and gently placed her on his bed, rearranging her next to him as he gently lay on his side studying her, deciding against lying down too close to her, not quite trusting the desire that slowly but steadily built within him. She shifted in her sleep to snuggle closer to him and the shift seemed to stir her sleep and he gazed at her face as consciousness slowly started to show. Chuckling to himself as the sight reminded him of the time, months back, when she had went into shock and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her eyes opened at his chuckle and he watched as they widened in realization of their situation and when she sat up trying to locate her whereabouts

"_You're home!" _she almost sounded accusing and he raised his eyebrows at her and propped his head up on his elbow

"_Yes, my love" _he smiled enticingly and found her smile back despite her confusion

"_Why.. ELLADAN!" _she exclaimed loudly and made an attempt to disentangle herself from the blanket covering her, when discovering she was no longer resting on the settee but _in his bed. _

"_Shsh, my love, you are going to wake the entire house. 'tis okay, I found you asleep on the settee not an hour ago and decided to let you rest more comfortable. I am sorry, though, if I have made you uncomfortable instead." _He held a finger against her lips and stroked her cheek while offering his apology

"_Oh, I am very comfortable it's just..." _She trailed off with a blush, feeling suddenly very young and inexperienced as she looked at him, he was not undressed, but wearing nothing but a thin and grey tight-fitting undergarment and leggings. _"I missed you" _she offered then and closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her cheek in comfort.

"_I'm sorry if I startled you. I just found your face so peaceful that I could not derive myself the pleasure of watching you sleep." _His words were like honey and she felt her heart melt at the love in them, she noticed something then, something she never had seen before something in the gaze that was currently holding her captive, a fire almost, she decided, burning behind those wonderful grey eyes, igniting the starlight in them with a darker tinge, it was concealed at first but she saw it grow stronger and stronger, defying the tiredness that otherwise showed on his features and with a gasp she realized what exactly that burning flame was, _desire, _for her, the beautiful half-elvish creature that was looking up at her desired her. Her insides went aflame then with a feeling she never had experienced before, she felt like her body turned itself inside out, she started to quiver from the intensity of both his gaze and the new sensations in her body, her mind felt clouded, her limbs alit with sudden awareness to the caress of the things in connection with her skin, the padded blanket felt almost itchy, the silken gown she wore beneath her cloak felt like butter on her skin but his hand on her face was what kept her sane, the soft skin on nimble fingers, soft like feathers, they traced a pattern on her cheek, down her neck before stopping at her collarbone and then withdrawing, leaving a burning trail on her skin.

"_I missed you too, beautiful one." _The words were like birdsong and she felt herself crumble at the caress in them, his voice too, she noticed then, held something concealed in it, something dark and promising, a whisper of pleasures yet to come and the quivers returned, stronger now, as she realized that she missed his touch, _that she needed _to feel his touch on her skin again. Her breathing was becoming ragged now and she could see that he enjoyed her reaction, spurring her on in her innocence and had she not trusted him as wholly as she did, she would have fought against him and his seductive actions, he started to stroke her hair and she was downright shivering now, her body aching with something she had yet to comprehend to true nature of.

He was dancing along the edge of a knife, on the one hand enjoying her reactions to him and when her wide-eyed face had dawned with realization of the depths in his gaze, he had felt his desire surface with jolt of lightening, threatening to tear down the last shreds of self-control. She had not flinched, but subconsciously leant further into his hand and the slight quivers had sent sparks of pleasures in his gut, the shivers that he now elicited simply by running his hand through her hair made his desire burn brighter and he found it increasingly hard to hide the evidence that this was pleasuring him as well. He needed to break their trance despite his less noble side's protest and closed his eyes with a sigh

"_Why were you in my rooms, my love? It would create quite the scene should it be discovered." _His question forced her out of her current desire-ridden state

"_I-I" _her voice trembled slightly and her breathing was still irregular, she shook her head as if to shake of the newly stirred feelings and continued, more steady, _"I have not slept these past days, I worried, then I went for a walk and ended up here, and I" _she looked at him with a strange expression then, feeling suddenly guilty _"Oh, Elladan, I'm sorry. I never got permission to enter here." _

"_Do not apologize, my dear, what's mine is yours," _he smiled at her sudden guilt, but felt somewhat satisfied that she had come to his room in seek of comfort

"_You kept the pebble?" _

"_Indeed I did, it is a precious gift. Did you sneak about here?" _he tried to sound stern, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed him

"_a little maybe, but settled for stealing your pillow. It smells like you." _ She grinned somewhat abashed and suddenly threw herself down onto the pillow, twisting her body so that she lay facing down

"_You dare turn your unprotected back to a warrior?" _he smirked dangerously and before she had a chance to counter, he attacked her sides with tickles and as they wrestled the cloak covering her nightgown started to slip of her shoulders and in her attempt to flee his attacks, it fell from her shoulders, revealing much if of her body as it was made in a thin light-blue colored silken garment and was cut just above her knees. They froze simultaneously and in a fluid motion she flung herself to him, making him fear that they had crossed her line and he lay perfectly still, waiting for her to recover, he was on his side, his chin rested on her forehead and his hands firmly balled up into fists at his side. She shifted her head and looked up, searching for his eyes, and it stung to see the anger in them, she quickly covered herself with the blankets and edged away from him, suddenly afraid that he did not find her attractive.

"_Lianna, my love, I am sorry, I did not intend this, will you forgive me?" _he was taken aback at the tears that welled up in her eyes and hugged the elleth, now cocooned in his blankets, tightly to his chest _"Do not fear me, I will never pressure you." _

"_Wha-at?" _she sniffled into the collar of his neck

"_Your cloak, I did not intend for you to be in such a state of undress, I am sorry for that." _He offered gently and was utterly thrown off when sobs turned into crying, he tried to soothe her desperately, feeling ashamed of his carelessness towards her, fearing that he pushed her too far. _"Please, dear one, tell what is wrong, please." _His voice sounded desperate now

"_I.. am.. not.. desirable.. or.. good.. at.. this.. and..You..do..not..like..my..look.." _she hiccupped between cries and bore her head further into his neck, desperately needing the comfort. He was struck still by her words

"_Please look at me, Lianna," _ he got no response and out of desperation used his strength to push her onto her back and rolled to hover just over her head, resting his wait on his hands placed on each side of her head making it impossible for her not to look at him _"Do not for once think that I desire anything above you. I apologized because I believed that I had firmly overstepped your zone of comfort. And do not ever dare to think that I would not want to look at you, all of you - I desire you, in ways not appropriate before we are tied by vows. You are the most beautiful being to ever have been looked upon by my eyes and know this - I crave your presence and even when I am not here, 'tis you who are in my every thought." _She looked into his eyes, so strong with resolve to convince her of his love, and she felt her own fear vanish, then she raised a hand and ran it through the raven hair that fell around her like a curtain, tucking lightly at his warrior braid. It was his turn to shudder then and she felt a small smile graze her features, looking straight into his eyes she raised her head and kissed his lips briefly before letting it fall back onto the pillow, intentionally causing a movement that made the blanket slip from her shoulder and she started to quiver again as his gaze wandered over her features.

He made a noise in the back of his throat and had to remind himself that the viciously tempting creature caught between his arms were indeed very innocent as she raised her head to kiss him briefly again and this time that blanked slipped down to her waist. Their gazes locked and despite her eagerness and desire he could see the slight hesitation and initial fear so visible in the eyes of one so innocent and virginal, and it took a great deal of effort to remove himself enough to create some space between them

"_You are the most enticing being. I find it very hard to resist, when you so boldly offer yourself to me." _He breathed

"_Then don't" _she purred

"_I have to! Your innocence is something you should not offer so lightly." _

"_Elladan" _she groaned when he stilled the hand she had snaked down to rest on his hip _"Why do you refuse me, you have stirred something in me, a fire, and it won't cease" _her expression made him smile and he leant in, close to her ear

"_I have felt that very fire for a long time, my treasure, 'tis only fair for you to suffer as well." _He whispered in her ear and she jerked her head back to look at him

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Remember, my love, I am much older than you and more" _he paused, choosing the right words _"experienced than you and have therefore felt the very flame of which you speak spark long before you realized it. There is something I have yet to confess, my love" _he paused again, waiting for her to signal for him to continue and with her nod he added _"not long before the celebrations this year I accidently passed by your room when you were in a state of undress and since I have not been able to shed the image of you from my mind. Then, when we found you, alone with that" _she gently placed a hand on his arm, calming him _"that predator, I felt it blow up to tenfold strength, then there was the incident with the orcs and the way you clung to me in your state of shock, it touched me and made me believe that perhaps there was a reason for my reoccurring dreams of you. Your reaction then, when you came in here, convinced me that you were beginning to feel something towards me as well and it frightened me. But despite all that happened and my poor treatment of you in Lorien you lie here in the middle of the night, offering your innocence to me – my less noble side is more than ready to accept your offer, to show you what love can lead to, to please you above all else" _he paused at her shudder and gave her a moment before continuing "_ I do not understand you trust me so deeply, but I must say no, my love" _he finished and reached for her, she accepted his embrace but felt her unease

"_Will you tell me what you feel, what you think?" _

"_Do you not want me like that, then, Elladan?" _she asked trying to make it sound nonchalant

"_Have you not listened, love? I want you, I desire you, I would gladly consummate our binding here and now, but we are __**not**__ yet bound together and I wish not to take away your innocence."_

"_So, if we were bound together, you would cease the fire you started not long ago?" _

"_Aye, my love. But tell me, would you bind yourself to me? Pledge yourself to me forever? " _

"_Yes." _She whispered against his collarbone, but found her head forced upwards by eager fingers

"_Would you say it, love?" _

"_I will bind myself to you, Elladan" _she was caught then in a kiss that made her dizzy as he poured all of his love for her into that very kiss

"_then so we shall, in a year from now, my love. " _he promised and sealed it with another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, I might be mistaken, but in my world the twins see Glorfindel and Erestor as teachers but also confidants. They do not have any older brothers so their two teachers might also play that role for the twins. In this particular case Erestor might not be the obvious choice due to his relation to the subject of Elladan's guilty conscience. Also, they admire and love their father but also see him as their lord so he might not be so easy to talk about certain things with.**

* * *

She had left his room before dawn both realizing their need for rest and to avoid any complicated or compromising situations. He had offered to escort her back to her own room but she had refused, knowing that he needed his rest even more than her due to his efforts on the patrol. Luck had been on her side and she managed to slip back into her room unseen and unheard. She collapsed on her bed the second she entered and was exhausted from the lack of sleep the previous nights but her mind also wheeled around the promise she had just made - to tie herself to him. It made her heart flutter and she felt a grin spread on her features as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Elladan woke around midday, not fully rested, but his body needed nutrition and he gratefully ate the entire tray of food that had been placed in his room. Once he had eaten, he started to fill the bath and waited patiently for the water to fill the tub. Slipping into the bath with a sigh, he felt his muscles relax at the soothing warmth and again his thoughts wandered to his beloved. The promise she had made him filled his heart with a joy he had long forsaken and he felt slightly guilty for the way he had let her desires run wild. He knew his fair share when dealing with the females but was surprised at how eager she seemed around him and he wondered how he had found the strength to decline her gracious offer. He had wanted to love her completely, so much it had pained him, but he knew that they had to wait, at least until they were tied together, then he could have her all to himself. Possessiveness, that he blamed on his human heritage, started to cloud his mind as he vividly recalled the way her body had responded to his touch and he groaned inwardly as his own body started to react to the sensual thoughts _again. _ When she had left his room earlier, he had had no choice but to comply to his body's needs. A knock on his door withdrew his mind from its reverie and he called for the visitor to enter and was a little surprised when it was Glorfindel who stepped into view

"_Morning, young one, how was your patrol?" _

"_Morning, it was well, only one attack – no harm done to any of us." _

"_So, you must have arrived in the dead of night?" _his voice had a slight edge to it and Elladan found a flush coloring his cheeks, hoping it would be seen as an effect of the hot water

"_Aye, around midnight, do you need a report?" _

"_Nay, Elrohir reported shortly after your arrival"_

"_Uhm, good then, can I help you with anything?" _he asked, while starting to wash his hair to avoid the piercing blue eyes

"_Do you remember when you were just elflings and the world was still merry and bright?"_

"_Aye." _

"_Life was simpler then, before maturing, was it not, Elladan?" _

"_What is it, Glorfindel?" _

"_What did you engage in last night?" _

"_I know not of what you speak, I went to bed right after our arrival."_

"_Alone?"_

"_Yes" _Elladan spluttered his cheeks now burning bright red

"_You might be a lord in this house, young one, but do not lie to your elder." _His voice was sharp and laced with blame _"I saw her leaving your room just before dawn? Did my eyes betray me?" _he demanded

"_Do you think so little of me?" _

"_What do you mean, Elladan?" _

"_No, your eyes did not betray you, I found her on my settee, resting, she seemed to find peace in here in my absence and then" _he trailed off, unsure of how to continue and flinched when the blue eyes seemed to burn into his own _"and then we talked before she went back to her own room." _

"_You are not telling me all." _

"_Some things are not yours to know" _

"_Would you rather face Erestor then?" _

"_You would not dare, Glorfindel" _

"_Oh I would – but tell me and I will not share" _

"_She offered herself to me"… _he exclaimed then, exasperated, but regretted his slip instantly as Glorfindel's eyes narrowed

"_And did you accept?" _his voice was calm and the menace in it terrified Elladan

"_No" _he whispered and looked down, unable to hold the blazing blue stare

"_I see." _He moved and took the wet hair from the younger elf and started to wash it suddenly very proud of his student _"It must have been hard to decline the wishes of your beloved?" _

"_You have no idea." _Glorfindel chuckled at Elladan's pained words

"_You used to confide in me whenever something troubled you, why did you not just tell me the truth?"_

"_I knew you would not trust my judgement and draw conclusions" _

"_Sorry, I should trust your judgement, but you were always the wild one" _

"_Glorfindel?" _Elladan whispered, after a while

"_Yes, Elladan?"_

"_I need to speak with father, will you be there, for support?" _

"_Aye."_

* * *

"_Enter"_ Elrond called at the knock on his door and smiled broadly at his oldest son and advisor as they entered his study, he motioned for them to take a seat, curious at their strange expressions – Glorfindel's face was lit up in a warm smile but Elladan's face was a mixture of guilt and something Elrond could not quite determine but the expression made his son look very much like Celebrian, almost mischievous.

"_Father, I must tell you something" _he tried to sound confident, but suddenly felt very young and looked desperately at Glorfindel for support

"_Elladan, have you done something wrong? You look like an elfling caught in the middle of something not permitted?" _Elrond was a bit worried and he wondered how he had not foreseen this event and then he too looked at Glorfindel, annoyed that the blue-eyed warrior seemed to know something that he did not

"_No, father, I just." _He steadied his voice and looked into the grey eyes of his father, steel on steel, _"I am courting her, father, and I would like to gift her something as a symbol of our courtship" _he somehow expected to find shock in his father's eyes but was taken a back at the warmth and _moist, _that filled them and then he found his father's arms around him, hugging him tightly

"_Oh, my son, I am so happy for you. Yes, yes, you should indeed gift her something" _Elrond stepped back but kept his arms on Elladan's arms and fought hard to keep the tears in his eyes, his son had accepted the love of another being. Still beaming proudly at his oldest, his mind circled on a vision he had seen long ago, where the young elleth had worn the heart-shaped jewel Elrond had gotten for Celebrian so many years ago _"Perhaps, my son, you should gift her with the token your mother left in your keeping?" _

"_Father? Are you sure?" _Elladan had thought about it, but dared not ask afraid to hurt his father

"_Elladan, I do not think you can comprehend how happy it makes me that you have found love. I am very proud of you, my son, and yes, that gift will be just perfect for your young love. Remember one thing, though" _he waited for Elladan to nod before continuing _"your mother gave you the pendant for this exact purpose, so please, my son, do not think this gift an easy one, should you gift it to your love you are binding yourself to her for all eternity."_

"_Thank you, father, and yes, I do intend to stay with her, forever." _Elladan had a hard time himself not to shed a tear and was saved from any embarrassment as his father once again drew him into a bone-crushing hug. _"Come out brother, you should not miss the fun, eh?" _he mumbled over his father's shoulder and just then Elrohir appeared from the balcony, a broad grin on his face.

"_Finally, you dwarf, took you long enough" _he dunked his older brothers back and moved to Glorfindel with a smile of success on his face _"We did it, Glorfy, Arwen is going to be thrilled when she returns in the spring."_

* * *

He found her studying in a small clearing close to the waterfalls, he had to stop for a moment to take in the gorgeous sight before him – she was lying on her back, her hair sprawled about her head like a halo, her face scrunched in concentrating, eyes scanning the words on the paper, nose wrinkled a little as if the words were hard to understand and her teeth biting down on her lower lip. Suddenly a desire to bite her lip washed through him and he steadied himself against the trunk of the tree he was standing next to, making her aware of his presence and moved to sit down next to her. She looked surprised to see him but recovered quickly and sat up, resting her head on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers. He pressed a kiss to her hair, withdrew one hand and bid her to close her eyes, when she complied he took her hand, kissed her palm and placed the gift in it, closing her fingers around the silken box. Opening her eyes when he asked her to she looked into his eyes and got lost in the love radiating from the grey pools, it overwhelmed her and she almost forgot the soft thing in her hand, she took it up and examined it closely

"'_Tis a gift for you, my love, a token of our courtship" _he whispered in her ear, waiting expectantly for her to open it, her hands shook a little as she opened the lid and she gasped when the sun reflected in the jewel and made it glow.

"_Elladan! I cannot.. Too much.. Your mother" _she managed to choke out

"_My love, you deserve this gift, nothing will ever be too much for you. You deserve more than I can ever give you, but I will promise to love and cherish you forever, to protect you always, my love."_ He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him trying to prove his sincerity

"_Thank you, but I have nothing for you." _

"_Your love alone is enough for me, my dear" _

"_My heart will always be yours, Elladan" _

"_Then I will not ask for anything else." _

He took the pendant and placed it around her neck - it fit her perfectly, almost as if his mother had foreseen this union and therefore left him this particular pendant.

"_She wanted me to give it to the one I would love. It fits you perfectly." _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, my sun."_


	13. Chapter 13

Snow was falling outside so she had sought out shelter in the library, snuggling on a divan close to the fire and her fingers absentmindedly traced the jewel hanging from her neck as she read the book currently in her hands, she was so engrossed in the tale that she did not notice his presence. He shifted loudly to make her aware of his presence and smiled softly at her startled expression

"_Erestor, I did not hear you enter." _Her hand drew back like it had been burnt and he raised is brow in a very Elrondy-manner

"_What a lovely pendant, dear one." _He gestured at the jewel which was now glowing softly, mirroring the flames in the fireplace.

"_Thank you, Elladan gave it to me." _She flushed and looked down, caught off guard by his directness and felt suddenly guilty though not sure why

"_Did he now?" _he sighed and sat down next to her on the divan _"did you know that it belonged to his mother?" _

"_Yes" _she whispered, sensing the hesitation and _fear _in his eyes"_Uncle, what worries you so?" _

"_It is an extravagant courtship gift is it not?" _she closed her eyes at his hidden accusation and flinched slightly

"_Indeed, but perhaps, it is more of a promise to the future?" _she tried to be diplomatic, her mind suddenly replaying the dazed promise she had made her beloved in her desire-ridden state the night before, and her guilt went back full force

"_Congratulations then, my dear, when will you tie then?" _She felt him slump down and looked up to find her usually stern looking uncle look strangely at her, almost like he regretted something

"_There is no date and if anything, we are to wait at least a year to follow traditions, right?" _

"_Elladan was never one for patience." _Her head shot up at that and she suddenly realized the nature of his hesitation, she had mistaken it for hurt when it, in fact, was something else entirely

"_Erestor! NO, I-I, nothing like that will happen. Nothing has happened!" _she stuttered

"_So, I need not worry for your… honor then?" _He almost looked pleading and she could not help the giggle that escaped her lips

"_No, fear not, uncle, just, please, no more of these conversations! I am grown up and what I do with my, uhm, honor, is up to me, but know this, I intend to follow traditions and patience or not so will he." _He patted her head awkwardly before exiting the room in a hurry, obviously trying to forget the entire thing! She lay back, still giggling at his discomfort and suspicions towards Elladan, how wrong was her uncle to think that Elladan was the problem, it had been her who had tried to seduce the twin despite her lack of knowledge on the matter. Sighing she realized she would get no further with her reading and stood trying to decide what to do and her eyes wandered to the deep red velvet curtain at the other end of the library, the restricted section where books of unholy character stood. She looked around for any sign of company and then in swift movements moved through the curtain and once on the other side she took a deep breath and looked around, studying the titles. Her inexperience and naivety made some of the titles incomprehensible to her, but she had heard some things while growing up, once even unintentionally spying on Elrohir and a young maiden fooling around though at the time she had not understood it.

* * *

_Glorfindel had let her sit on Asfaloth while leading them to a walk by the river and sharing a tale with the young elleth, she had giggled and enjoyed the trip and Asfaloth had, with a glance from Glorfindel that had went unnoticed by her, even allowed her to touch his head and the horse had decided that he liked the elleth. Erestor had joined them with a basket filled with lunch and she thoroughly enjoyed the company of her beloved foster-family, she watched them tease each other and, once again, she wondered why they were not tied together when they, in her eyes at least, seemed just like a couple of lovers, bickering, arguing and comforting each other like the Lord and Lady did._

"_What has put such a frown on your beautiful face, my dear?" her uncle asked and tilted his head slightly as if to read her mind_

"_Why are you two not tied?" she blurted out, still blessed with the boldness of childhood and looked from one stunned face to another, she had confused them with her answer_

"_Well, your uncle and I are great friends, my dear, having lived side by side for two millennia, but we are both well past the age to seek such relations." Glorfindel tried diplomatically, still sporting a slight flush at her bold question, he had often wondered himself why he and Erestor seemed to walk a fine line between love and friendship neither daring to act upon or approach it_

"_But, you love each other do you not?" she did not understand, they seemed to complete each other_

"_Love can be many things, young one - a bond between lifelong friends is just as important as the bond between lovers." Erestor answered and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the rather smug expression on his friend's face. _

"_You will understand when you get older, fortunately you are still an elfling and therefore you should not concern your pretty head with the silliness that is love." Glorfindel said amused and patted her head, she stuck her tongue out at him and Erestor chided her for the immature act but failed to hide a laugh. Then she decided that she was bored of their company and she left the clearing, skipping along the pathway, a lovely tune on her lips and her heart full of joy, summer was high on the sky and the elves seemed more carefree and fun this time of year. Her skipping was interrupted by a strange sound a muffled giggle and something that sounded like a growl. She narrowed her eyes as she concentrated at locating the noises and leapt easily up into a tree, following the sounds and found them to belong to Elrohir and an elleth she had not seen before, they were lying on the grass, Elrohir leaning over the elleth and.. she blushed and covered her mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped her. Elrohir had kissed the elleth and then licked her ear, Dalianna hurried from the tree and ran will all the speed she had to the clearing she had recently left. She leapt into the arms of a startled Glorfindel and looked up at the warrior with wide eyes, terror visible on her features and Erestor looked alarmed at his niece_

"_Dalianna, has something happened?" he tried to examine her arms and legs but she seemed unharmed physically_

"_Elrohir just" she trailed off, still crimson faced, trying to comprehend what she had just seen "he, he"_

"_What did Elrohir do, young one" Glorfindel smiled, her face alone was answer enough and he looked at Erestor with arched eyebrows_

"_He kissed her and then he stuck his tongue into her ear" she hissed dramatically wrinkling her nose and looked all but amused as her audience burst out laughing_

"_What's so funny? Uncle? Fin?" she chided tugging at both elves' braids effectively silencing them and they turned their attention to her again_

"_It seems, my dear, that you have witnessed an act of affection and passion, young master Elrohir must have met a young lady that he likes" _

"_eeew" _

"_As much as I understand your grief, you should know that love does make elves do strange things, but take my advice and stay away from the male elves and then you will never have to worry"_

"I will" she exclaimed, nodding along and then she once again left the two elves, this time running straight to the house.

"_Seems Elrohir deprived you from that talk, dear friend" Glorfindel laughed and patted Erestor on the back, the look of disgust on the elleth's face had been a sight indeed and she was visibly shocked by the, in her eyes, indecent behavior_

"_Who would think that the hormonal twin peredhel should be the one saving me many worries eh?" Erestor grinned back at the warrior _

* * *

She had rummaged through the books, finding a small purple book, titled "_The art of Seduction" _there were no author but she snuck the book into her robe and quickly exited the room, though she cast a sideway glance at the curtain again. There had been another book that had caught her attention but she blushed at her own thoughts, she was young and innocent still, but she was female and she had experienced changes in her own body and she had witnessed how she-elves had grown with the life within them and her time spent with the maids in Lorien had taught her a thing or two about male and female relationships and just _how _elflings were created. She had listened to their giggles and tales of their celebrations, some sharing in detail how their nights had been spent and she had listened intently to the part about the physical act of loving another being. They had made it sound beyond compare though all hinting that it came with great pain, she winced inwardly and in a fluid motion she had snuck back into the restricted area and grabbed the book _"The art of Love Making" _this one a red and black cover also without author. She had been raised among males, with the exception of Arwen, but she spent half her time in Lorien and was not around to ask for guidance, so she would just have to teach herself about this particular topic. Giggling to herself she rushed through the halls, eager to get to her room, and once there, she snuggled on her bed and started to study the two books, she started with the seduction part but had to stop at one specific sentence

_A young maiden, recently matured, can easily be swayed by a male by a sheer demonstration of strength; one can sweep a maiden from her feet by displaying one's muscles – to extract the most attractive feature be active and let sweat cover the body so one's scent will be strengthened and linger on the body or one could add a shiny oil to the chest and stomach muscles – with these measures a fair maiden will not be able to resist. _

She gulped and thought back to the orc-incident, had Elladan known she would enter? Or was it fate that decided to play them a trick? She remembered clearly how toned his body was from patrolling, riding and fighting, broad shoulders and strong arms as well. Shivering she wondered if he, too, had read the book or just simply had enough experience to know just how to sweep a young maiden from her feet. Shuddering at the unwelcome thoughts of Elladan and his past lovers, she shut the book and glanced shyly at the other volume, not sure if she dared to read it, she peeked at the first page and gasped loudly. There was a drawing of two elves _interacting_, she could not help herself and studied the drawing closely and then looked at the instructions that followed the drawing. The words were simple almost as a recipe and she giggled, this _was _a recipe, all though the result was a lot different than any other recipes she had ever read, it seemed simple enough and she turned more pages before reaching the part on anatomy. She knew the basics differences between males and females, but the drawing of a naked male elf suddenly made her blush deeply. There was a knock on the door and she jumped and panicked, deciding to hide the books under her mattress and then she tried to steady both her breath and hide the guilty look on her face as she door swung open. She came face to face with Glorfindel and she glared at him as he raised his eyebrows at her and it made her feel like he could see right through her.

_"You look flushed, to say the least, young one" _he grinned at her discomfort and wondered what could bring such flush to her cheeks, he even scanned the room to see if Elladan was hiding somewhere

_"I was sleeping and you startled me" _she lied smoothly, at least she hoped it sounded smooth, but the grin on his face made her aware that he had not bought her lie

_"For that I am sorry, but pray tell, why are you asleep so early in the afternoon?" _

_"I was reading and then I got tired" _she snapped,

_"If you say so. I shall leave you be then, but dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, nice warm soup in this cold weather" _he turned and when the door closed behind him, he could hear her sigh of relief and he just could not resist the jest so he flung the door open and stuck his head into the room and whispered _"you need not these books, young one, your mate is quite capable I assume" _she looked about to drop dead from embarrasment and he wondered if an elf could die from a blush, but he snickered and swiftly left the room and elleth behind laughing to himself. What in the name of Arda had Elladan woken in Dalianna, my my, Erestor would have a fit if he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

"_They hurt" she sniffled into the neck of her uncle and clung harder to his form, seeking much-needed comfort_

"_We all do, it will numb with time, but never pass, that is what love is, bittersweet" he whispered into her golden hair and kissed the top of her head, not sure who was comforting who and hugged the small form of his niece to his chest_

"_She hurts too, does she not?" _

"_Yes, the Lady is hurting much indeed, too much to bear for her loving soul. She had to sail, that is, after all, a better fate than fading." He was fighting the sob in his throat _

"_I do not understand, why does he not go with her?" _

"_Elrond has duties still in Middle-earth, he needs to be with his people, his realm, but one day, when time is ready, he will sail and they will reunite. You are too young to understand, my dear, but duty sometimes has to be chosen over love." He tried to explain the devastating choice the lord had made to the innocent being in his arms_

"'_tis not fair, love should be more important than duty." She sobbed _

"_That, my dear, is true." He answered simply and his eyes wandered to the golden form of the Captain standing next to their lord, a comforting arm rested on Elrond's shoulder, the peredhel still stood staring at the gate where his wife had left several hours ago. His eyes went back to Glorfindel and he felt a stinging in his chest. If only duty did not weigh on them, perhaps there could have been a chance for a loving bond with his dear balrog-slayer._

_He had held her till she was asleep and then he had gently tugged her in with gentle words, but once he was in the hall he slumped against the wall, unable to hold in the grief that consumed him, grief for the pain his Lord was feeling, grief for his on impassiveness towards the one warming his heart and dreams and grief that one day he could no longer shield his niece from hurt. Strong arms grabbed him before he tumbled over with his sobs and he was crushed against a strong body which seemed to carry him with little effort towards it's chambers. Normally he would have fought against or at least complained about Glorfindel manhandling him, but now there was no restrain in him, he let the warrior's presence calm him and he breathed in the familiar scent of leather, steel and a sweet scent he had simply come to associate with Glorfindel. He sat them down on the settee in his room, never letting go of the chief advisor and moved him so they were sitting next to each other instead of Erestor sitting in his lap but he kept his arms around the slender elf. _

"_Should I sail, Captain? Nothing keeps me here but my niece and she would be well cared for in my absence, I cannot bear this grief, he lost his soul again, that should not happen twice."_

"_Elrond will suffer - so he will need your advice more than ever, advisor, and so do I"_

"_I wish we could have the choice of another life, another fate, lasting love, not grieving"_

"_You always have a choice, lovely one. But I promise you - in another life I would still love you, Chief advisor"_

"_Aye, in another life, Glorfindel, perhaps, we would be as one soul" _

"_I would like that." He kissed the advisor's brow and held him to his chest in a bone-crushing hug and felt arms wrap around his form in return and he smiled into the raven hair, he would always wait and hope that the advisor would overcome his sense of duty. _

* * *

They rode through the gates of Imladris and he drew in a breath, the peaceful atmosphere of Elrond's realm calmed him and he relaxed in the saddle, looking forward to a bath, some food and a warm bed. He had left Mirkwood weeks ago only stopping in Lorien to rest and there they had gathered a few followers, on his right rode the Marchwarden of Lorien and he too seemed relaxed for the first time on their week-long ride. They were met by Elrond himself, flanked by Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins and he felt his mood rise, he rarely had time to enjoy life with him being busy fighting spiders and orcs so this was to be a great yuletide. His father had agreed to give him a leave of a couple of months and the Lady of Lorien had requested that Haldir accompanied their party to Imladris to prepare for the arrival of herself and her husband. Legolas immediately noticed that something was different, but he could not yet figure out just what it was.

"_Welcome to Imladris, friends, may you find your stay peaceful." _Elrond greeted the party and bowed to the prince who bowed in return before turning to the twins with a broad grin

"_Peaceful? I truly do not hope so" _he smiled as the twins greeted him warmly and mischief glistened in their eyes

"_They never change, do they?" _Haldir smiled at the rest of the welcoming party and as they joined in laughter they were interrupted by an excited voice

"_Haldir!" _Dalianna exclaimed and threw her arms around the Galadhrim's surprised figure but he recovered quickly and gladly returned the hug before setting the elf back on her feet and looked her up and down.

"_Dalianna, my sister, how lovely to see you again" _he smiled at her and then he noticed the jewel around her neck and one look in Elladan's direction told him all he needed to know. _"I believe congratulations are in order huh?" _He pointed to her neck

"_Thank you, marchwarden" _Elladan answered with a proud grin

Legolas watched the exchange with growing interest, so Elladan had decided to court an elleth, and then it dawned to him that the elleth his friend was betrothed to was the small elfling he had encountered the last time he visited. He grinned broadly at his own realization and greeted the elleth who gazed shyly up at him and he saw why Elladan had fallen for this one

"_Congratulations, Elladan and Dalianna" _he congratulated them as well and as they proceeded to the feast he felt Elrohir tug on his sleeve and he halted his steps to look at the younger twin

"_Surprised?"_

"_Aye, who would have thought that Elladan would ever settle down? How long, Elrohir?"_

"_A couple of months, but fear not, she is young and easily embarrassed." _The twin snickered and Legolas raised his eyebrows at the smug-looking twin

"_You have been alone in your jesting huh? Perhaps your brother deserves some teasing too?" _

"_Indeed" _Elrohir grinned as they entered the hall and settled along the table.

The feast had been joyous despite Elrohir and Legolas' jesting, but Elrond had cut his son off, and when Haldir had shared the news of the return of Arwen the table almost cheered. She had retired after a round of wine in the hall of fire feigning tiredness but in truth she felt guilty of depriving Elladan the joy of having his friend around once again. It surprised her that her abrupt departure had hurt him but he had recovered quickly and placed a peck on her cheek as she slipped out the door.

"_Love becomes your betrothed, Elladan, she looks absolutely radiant, like she has been kissed by Anor's rays" _Haldir complimented and returned to the game of chess against Glorfindel

"_Indeed, she is very happy. As am I" _Elladan answered and felt his ears start to burn as all eyes were directed at him

"_Young love, it is a wonder!" _Glorfindel said and added with a wicked smile and a wink at Erestor "_Haldir, old elves like you, Erestor and I shall never again feel the spark of infatuation without hard work" _

"_Sometimes I wonder if they truly did reset your aging when returning you, Glorfindel, you are no better than Elrohir in the first years of his maturity"_ Erestor shot back at his friend and promptly ignored the wiggly eyebrows the golden warrior shot at him

"_You are right as ever, Glorfindel, 'tis not as it once was." _Haldir stated and looked at the two trusted advisors of Elrond with an amused smile – when would they just accept their feelings? _"But I must add, checkmate, dear friend, I win." _Then he knocked the king of the table and bowed to the applause from Legolas and the twins.

* * *

Sleep had evaded her, so she put on a cloak and went outside and began to run, no destination in mind, she just needed to put distance between herself and the house. The snowing had stopped but a thin white layer covered the ground and the air seemed to resemble her melancholy mood. The arrival of Legolas had pleased the twins and though she was happy to see them reunited with their friend, she missed Elladan. He had spent the entire afternoon with his brother and Legolas planning a trip and she wanted him to go, but fear had gotten into her and she worried if he would ever return. She knew it was silly, but the memory of Elrond in the courtyard as the lady had left for the havens had returned in her dreams and she had woken with tears covering her face and she touched the jewel around her neck to find comfort. But all of a sudden it seemed to weigh a ton and a sudden terrifying realization dawned on her – Elladan is a lord, he has duties like his father, Erestor and Glorfindel, he must go to meetings, go on patrols and perhaps one day lead Imladris. Holding no title she would be of little help, she would hinder his duties and become a burden for him and then he would stop loving her. The very thought crushed her heart and her legs gave in and she tumbled down on the ground with a thud and started to sob. She fumbled with the lock on the necklace as she needed to rid of it before the promise of it strangled her, crying out in frustration she tried to rip it of by pulling the pendant itself but gave up when the only result she got was a sharp pain on her neck and within second she could smell blood. She began to feel faint, she hated blood and the rusty smell it brought, it reminded her of the times when Glorfindel or the twins would come home injured or the times where she as an elfling had stumbled and hurt her knees. Trying to get her legs to cooperate she felt dizziness slow her movements and had to still to stop the blurry vision and suddenly she was back in the woods, surrounded by orcs and as one swung its blade she screamed and then she passed out.

"_Your fears are irrational dear one, do not move, they are on their way to find you. Do not doubt my son's feelings, he loves you dearly. You think you hold no title, but do not forget your worth - in time you will be there to heal wounds he has yet to get. Accept that you are different and let him go when he needs to, but let him into your heart and mind, then and only then can you completely be as one. You both have a lot to learn, but it will come." _The voice disappeared and she blinked a few times before realizing where she was, a lot of faces were looking down at her but she only truly saw _his. _Grey eyes full of worry and a frown twisting his face into an almost laughable childish sulk, some of the worry dissipated as their eyes met but a sharp pain in the back of her head caused a hiss to escape her lips and a lot of hands were holding her down.

"_Lie still, little one, Elrond needs to stitch your arm as well, you took quite a fall, are you hurt elsewhere?" _she heard worry in her uncle's voice but she could not tear her eyes from Elladan's so she just shook her head causing the stitch on her neck to throb and she winced in pain. There were some shuffling at the door and soon Elrohir, Legolas and Haldir emerged and reported in hushed voices

"_We found no tracks, it seems she ventured there alone and caused this havoc on herself." _Haldir stated and looked at Dalianna.

"_I could not sleep so I went for a walk" _she whispered, her voice not capable of more audio, and she cringed as several pairs of eyes blazed at her _"I had a nightmare, so I needed to clear my thoughts and then I cut myself and the blood" _her voice broke and she scolded herself for sounding so childish, but it had seemed so vivid with the orcs.

"_You were screaming like the Dark Lord himself was chasing you, pray tell, child, what happened?" _Glorfindel demanded

"_The orcs" _she sobbed and they released their grips on her as Elrond finished stitching, only Elladan kept his hands on her arm and shoulder, comforting her.

"_Nightmare or not, you should not wander out in this weather, now you rest and do not move unless it is absolutely necessary, Elladan, take her to her room and make sure she rests." _Elrond ordered and then softened his voice and placed his hand on her forehead _"They will pass, young one, share your fears and you shall learn to overcome them" _he then nodded to Elladan and the twin swooped her into his arms and left the house of healing.

He walked to her room at a slow pace and kept his gaze firmly on hers and she could not determine if he was angry with her. Testing him she raised her uninjured hand and stroked his cheek and her heart felt lighter as his gaze softened and he leant into her touch, they had reached her room and he gently placed her on the bed tugging her in like an elfling and she tried to stifle a giggle.

"_I feel like an elfling again." _He did not answer her but kissed her forehead and moved to sit in a chair by the foot of the bed, she pouted, disappointed that he did not sit next to her and he smiled slightly at her face

"_I am sorry, Elladan, but I just had to get out of here" _

"_You were far away, alone and hurt - please tell me, what ails you, my love?" _

She reached for the pendant but froze as she found it missing

"_I have it, my love, we had to remove it to stitch the wound" _he rose and offered her the pendant and she took it, but the second she touched the jewel her nervous breakdown resurfaced and she whimpered once before grabbing his hand viciously and rambling out all her insecurities and the voice that had addressed her. He moved to sit next to her and held her close, listened to her and comforted her, tried to reassure her that he would never grow weary of her. Her outburst had worn her out and she slumped drowsily against him, exhausted from her run and the wound on her arm started to ache slightly, a dull monotone thudding against her skin.

"_I have heard her too, when I worry or fret, she comforts me. And she is right! I will never seek to replace you. I love you, but please, do not ever run out like that again. If your nightmares return you should come to me. I can help you heal, just at you are helping me" _he kissed her hair and caressed her cheek

"_I love you too." _She whispered and snuggled close to his strong body, feeling safe and sleep overcame her and she drifted of, this time with no bad dreams. He observed her for a while stroking her hair, face and arms. After a while Erestor silently entered the room and nodded to the twin whom his niece clung to even in her sleep and he smiled fondly at the two. They would complete one another perfectly!


	15. Chapter 15

**I am terribly sorry, but suddenly something happened, and a little fluffy moment between two dear ancient elves emerged. Beware. And please, if you read this and find it just a little to your liking, leave a review. :-) **

* * *

Her arm still throbbed with every move and the wound on her neck made it impossible to wear her hair the way she preferred so she braided it in a tight braid and hung it over her shoulder. She frowned at the mirror as the style of her braid made her look like an elfling again and she poked her tongue at the reflection to prove her point. When she had woken, they had fussed over her like she was a baby and Elladan had refused to touch her in any intimate way even denied kissing her - so she had stumped to her room, cursing in westron - something she had picked up from Glorfindel and slammed the door behind her. She had heard their voices and their pitying, overbearing laughs at her childish behavior and they had even dared to state that she was still very young. Stubbornly she chose a gown with a lower neckline than she would usually wear but determined to not look any younger than her actual age as the difference between her and Elladan annoyed her a bit. One last look in the mirror made showed a slight blush, her dress was rather revealing but she shook her head and marched out of the door, head held high and fought the urge to run back and change – a grown up elleth can wear whatever she likes.

Elladan nearly choked on the slice of apple on his fork as the door swung open and his intended entered, Elrohir slammed his back enthusiastically and looked at his brother with raised eyebrows. Elladan gestured towards the elleth and watched how his brother's jaw nearly jammed onto the table and poked his side to chide him from staring. He, however, could not stop staring at the way the symbol of their betrothal rested perfectly against her heaving bosom and shook his head to clear out the _very _inappropriate thoughts that suddenly clouded his mind. It was unclear to the rest if the ringing silence bothered her for she showed no sign of recognizing it and deftly started on her breakfast. Erestor looked like he had just devoured a sour lemon and stared at his niece with utter disbelief though occasionally shooting daggers at Elladan as if this change in her demeanor was his fault. Glorfindel seemed to find the entire youth rebellion amusing and sported a rather goofy grin, earning him a pair of advisoral daggers as well. Elladan, oblivious to Erestor's glare, failed to hide his downright ogling to the delight of both Elrohir and Legolas, who both laughed inwardly at the entire encounter and Elrond, well, Elrond did not notice anything as he was currently far away in his mind holding a wee elleth in his hands and this prospect of grandchildren that had recently envisioned within his mind seemed to linger in his heart, warming it.

The uniqueness of the moment was ruined when Haldir entered the hall and stopped dead in his tracks at the tension filling the room _"By the Valar, has something bad passed here?" _his worried words cut through the room like an elephant in a glass cage and Erestor jumped up from his seat and left the room with words that would make even a dwarf blush. Haldir looked frantically at Elrond, who also seemed slightly confused at the behavior of his chief advisor but the latter's eyes followed those of his oldest son and the mask of shock on his face was quite memorable. Glorfindel slowly rose from his seat, almost lazily, and followed the trail of the raging advisor

"_I think I will check on our dear advisor, I fear that he will strangle the next being he should encounter and I wish to spare the lives of our maids. Elladan I advise you to stay clear of Erestor for the time being, though I must compliment the most dashing tomato-color in your cheeks, it highlights your hair in a flattering way" _he smirked at the twin and hurried after Erestor, behind him the howls of laughter from Legolas and Elrohir rung out, followed by a stern "quiet" from the retreating lord of Imladris, who was beginning to sport a headache the size of a balrog. The influence of his sons were remarkably ruthless and he groaned at the thought of yet another furious guardian, this time Erestor, who he had come to fearwhen furious, and asked the Vala why _that _exact part of his mortal lineage had come to pass with such power in his sons. So many times had he been threatened by fathers, brothers and even the occasional husband who claimed one of his sons had bedded their sister, daughter or wife – even Glorfindel did not match the twins in romantic affairs, especially Elrohir had been hormonal in his adolescence.

* * *

"_What do you think you are doing?" _a low voice growled in her ear and she found herself pinned against a wall by a strong body

"_First I was walking, then I was suddenly pinned against a wall, so it is you who should tell me what you are doing?" _she tried to sound arrogant, but the effect of him being so close made it hard to keep up any appearances

"_Don't you dare tease me so! What is this little show for?" _he was still growling and she found it an odd sound for an elf who usually spoke with a voice like wind itself

"_I know not of what you speak, I got this dress in Lorien, surely you do not mind I wear a gift from a distant kin?" _she whispered, unable to master her voice above this level. The look in his eyes, the burning flame scared her a little and suddenly she realized that the elf holding her was not the same who had held and comforted her the previous night, this was a warrior, an old and experienced elf, wounded, burning and very much in control. The growling warrior trapping her against the stone wall had she never seen before and she felt very young, very exposed and for the first time in her life she saw desire, not sappy, flirting desire like she had encountered that night in his room, but raw, uncontrolled desire, radiating all through his body, making her wish she had never worn the dress at all.

"_This is how men in this world see you, do not think that they will respect you, know that I will never accept any harm to befall you, but remember – I am not willing to share you with anyone and this also goes for your beauty, so go now and change, young love, and do not ever trust the minds of male beings." _He let go of her and his face went back to the caring and overprotective smile and he took her hand and gave it a squeeze before shoving her gently towards her room. Guilt swirled in his mind and he knew that he had scared her, but it was necessary, she could not go like this and parade her body for undeserving eyes. He shuddered at the very thought of her wearing such garments in the presence of mortal men and their eyes hungrily devouring the sight of her. No, he, Elladan Elrondion, was not one to share his treasures and the one who held his heart was the most precious and fairest being of all.

* * *

"_Now, my dear advisor, that was a most peculiar train of curses heard from your lovely mouth" _Glorfindel flopped down on his desk and patted his shoulder

"_By Elbereth, I have never seen anything so indecent! What is that elfling thinking? And Elladan, he was practically drooling! I swear, never has she acted out as now, since she decided to fall in love with that peredhel!"_ he slammed his fist into the table next to Glorfindel's thigh and shook his head in continued disbelief.

"_She is no elfling, Erestor, and she has not been for a while, she is betrothed and it is only natural that she is beginning to develop her womanhood." _The warrior's eyes flinched but his body held rigid at the fist he received in his chest and as the advisor drew back for another punch he countered and forcefully held the smaller elf still. _"You will need to let go, I say not that you cannot protect her and guide her, but she is betrothed to Elladan and will eventually bind herself to him. You cannot stop that from happening and yes, perhaps, her item of clothing was not of the decent side, but, quite possibly, it is an act of rebellion against our need to identify her as an elfling still." _He kept his firm grip on the still squirming Erestor who tried to unhear the words he knew to be true but gave up and seized his struggling as it was to no avail. Instead he slumped into the embrace of his friend and sighed deeply, troubled by this fear of loneliness, and very aware of the calming effect Glorfindel seemed to have on his temper.

"_I know, fin, but I feel so alone, it scares me to see her as a grown-up. I feel alone." _

Fin? He smiled into the dark hair at the nickname and carefully chose his next words _"You need not be alone, I have extended an invitation and it is, as always, still open. I wish not to see you alone and sad, I wish to see you merry and loved, by me preferably. Open your heart, Erestor, and you need not be alone." _

"_You know I cannot, Glorfindel" _

"_Cannot or will not are very different, but I understand, I will always be here, waiting, slowly tearing down your walls." _

"_You seem sure" _

"_I am not, but my hope is eternally burning, after all, I still have forever to wait." _

"_You are silly, Fin, a romantic. Who would have thought that the great, beautiful, balrog-slaying Glorfindel of Gondolin should promise his heart to a mere advisor?"_

"_Love is a fool's hope, but heed my words, you will sooner or later be in my arms, my bed even and I shall remind you then that your stubbornness has caused wasted centuries of boredom and solitude when we could have basked in the afterglow of loving." _

"_You are incredible, such an ego should have you combust"_

"_You still love me, Erestor" _he stated and when the other elf made no snap retort he grinned triumphantly.

* * *

A soft knock on her door stopped her mindless room-pacing and she called for the visitor to enter and she cowered in the other end of the room as her eyes met Elladan's. He took a few strides into the room and extended his hand to her, beckoning her to him, but she stayed put, still a little unsettled by his dominant behavior.

"_I have come to apologize, 'tis not I who should decide what you wear. But I must beg of you, do not intentionally hurt me by wearing such robes and attracting the attention of others, I fear that I should lose you to a better suitor." _The sincerity in his words had her slowly walking closer to him and she contemplated her words before uttering them

"_Elladan, I know this might not be suitable for breakfast, but you cannot expect me to be in control over the minds of other's. I accept your apology but must also extend my own as I behaved foolishly and out of desperation, not considering the outcome and may the Valar show me mercy for I have yet to deal with my uncle." _

"_Why did you behave so then and wore the dress, what were you trying to state?" _he was confused, what could she be desperate about?

"_You all still treat me like an elfling! I hate it, you fuss over me, pity my stupidity and have those arrogant and overbearing smiles on your faces. Yes I made a mistake running off when I had a nightmare that I caused myself but still, I am of age and we are betrothed. So please! Stop treating me like this undereducated being – I know that you are much older and probably wiser." _She was panting as her speech had come out in a high pitched voice and left her out of breath

He looked at her with his head slightly tilted and his appearance must have seemed arrogant to her because suddenly tears was flowing down her cheeks and she stubbornly bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. _"Dalianna, I do not consider you undereducated nor do I see you as an elfling. I see that you are a young, beautiful elleth, trying to find her way and I am most willing to help you find it. If you want the others to stop fussing, you should probably stop acting like an elfling in times where life does not go your way - running off, slamming doors, wearing provocative clothing is not the way. Show them that you are indeed the wonderful being that I see and they shall come around, eventually._" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest and when he felt her sobs had subsided, he took a step backwards and looked at her, trying to break the news of his upcoming hunting trip with his brother, Haldir and Legolas but she beat him to it.

"_Go, Elladan, with your brother and friends. It is who you are – a warrior. Yes I know of this and this was actually one of the reasons that I feared I kept you from spending time with them. But promise me that you will not act irrational – I cannot bear to see them return without you. Promise me to return, unharmed?" _she stroked his cheek and waited for his answer

"_Do not fear that you drive me away from them and I thank you. I shall promise to return, relatively unharmed" _he winked and kissed her forehead, taking her hands in his _"I shall leave my heart with you, here. But I do need my head and a sound mind, so I have to bid you farewell here now and not at the gates." _And farewell he bid her then with a loving kiss, lasting several moments, until both were out of breath.


	16. Chapter 16

"_And it was then Isildur took the ring as an heirloom of his kingdom and married an orc! You are not listening" _Erestor waved his hand in her face, trying to get the elleth's attention _"Dalianna, you have been gazing out the window this entire lecture, please, go now, you will learn no more, go shoot some arrows or what it is you do on the training field" _he sighed at the relief in her eyes and silently cursed the young elves poor interest in the past, they seemed to not care at all. Shaking his head as she left he turned and addressed the figure currently hidden in the restricted section of the library _"Glorfindel, put down the erotic drawings from Gil-Galads private library and go keep an eye on my niece, her mind is not present at the moment and I fear she should hurt herself." _He got a snort in reply but nonetheless heard a book thud down on a shelf and soon after the captain emerged.

"_One would think that even after all these years Elrond would have gotten rid of these books, he must know them by heart, though I must salute Gil-Galad on his most noble collection of erotic volumes, I daresay no elf has a matching collection?" _he addressed the advisor and chuckled at the mental image of a young Elrond in Lindon studying the novel he had just finished.

"_I find it hard to imagine Elrond ever read those disturbing books, Glorfindel. He was always the more sensible one and might I remind you that he more often than not was the responsible one and Gil-galad the irresponsible one?" _Erestor raised a brow at Glorfindel

"_There was never anything between those two, then?" _The warrior asked, though he knew the answer well

"_That is neither of yours business, but as for the High King and I, yes, there was the bond of a king and his herald. _Their lord smiled, challenging his oldest friend

"_What a pity, two fair beings and nothing, but pray tell - he intended it, did he not?" _Glorfindel met the challenge head on, but noted the slight innuendo behind comment on the relationship between the king and his herald and smirked at his lord.

"_That will forever be for you to wonder. And yes, despite the rumors of me being the most boring being in all of Lindon I know the books very well, I do have three children, do I not?" _Elrond was amused and welcomed the rare moment laughter and friendly banter, though in his mind he relished in the true nature behind his worship of his king. He loved Celebrian with all his heart, but Gil-Galad would always be his first love. _"Now go and watch over the life of my son's intended and I shall proceed with my duties as your lord and reply to this most boring message from Thranduil King." _

* * *

"_Your arm, warrior, needs to be in the exact angle" _he moved the elleth's arm but stopped at the wince _"you should not injure yourself further, so put down the bow." _

"_I'm bored and I cannot seem to concentrate on anything. I worry, there are so many vile creatures out there!" _she dropped the bow and turned to Glorfindel

"_You need not worry, snow is covering the ground, they will be able to track any being close to them and remember – all four are magnificent warriors – two of them taught by myself." _He winked at her and smiled as she seemed to relax at his words. He was right, they are all warriors and any evil creature to cross their will regret it.

"_You got baby-sitting duties then?" _

"_Well, you have proven rather unstable on your own, wandering off into orc-nests, getting lost in your own home and sporting cuts and bruises like a young warrior"_

"_I AM a young warrior" _

"_Yes, indeed, but you cannot worry this much each time he rides out, it is not healthy. And you will always know in your heart if anything should be wrong, trust me." _He sent her a gentle smile and offered her his arm as he let her to back to the house.

* * *

The days passed by rather uneventful but she had managed to get herself together and participate in her studies. There had been a little incident though, Erestor had been busy doing the annual tidying of the library and poor Lindir had been assigned with the task of tidying the restricted part. All elves in Imladris knew that Erestor was fond of order so when Lindir reported that several books were missing from the _restricted part where one only had permission to go with either his or Elrond's approval _he had questioned each and every elf in the house if they were currently harboring stolen books. Glorfindel had been his prime suspect, but he had allowed Erestor to personally search his chamber and when no book had been found there, he had decided the twins were prime suspects. Dalianna had panicked of course, but on her mission to return the books in secrecy, she heard two arguing elves, Erestor and Glorfindel, closing in on her and she had hid in the first room she could find, Elrohir's. Once in the room she heard the two elves stop in front of the door, arguing whether they could search the room without the elf's presence so she just threw the books under Elrohir's bed and leapt out onto the balcony and hid in the trees. A sound then caught her attention, hoofs on stone, and she felt her heart flutter, they were home. She swung from the trees and was soon on the front stairs and indeed, there were the four elves, grinning and talking merrily and she sighed with relief – no visible wounds at least. Their eyes met and her face lit up in a smile which was returned by Elladan's equally huge, radiant smile and she had to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement. The moment was shattered though, when an angry voice rang out behind her

"_You two smug-looking indecent beings, get down here immediately so I can have your rooms searched" _Erestor's furious voice made the twins jump from their horses fearfully, both sporting masks of innocence _"and SPARE me those innocent eyes, I know one of you has the books!" _he literally grabbed both twins forcefully, he had to stand on his toes to reach their ears so he settled for their necks - a sight to be remembered for years to come, and dragged them towards their rooms. Glorfindel followed the three elves and Elrond turned to welcome the two remaining elves and shrugged at the antics of his household

"_Erestor is not pleased when his systems are disrespected. I bid thee welcome, how was your trip?" _he waited for Haldir and Legolas to dismount and led them into the house,

"_Our trip was most eventful, hunted a band of orcs south of your borders and now this, pray tell, my lord, what has your advisor in such a foul mood?" _Legolas replied, still confused at Erestor's reaction

"_It seems that books of rather, uhm, peculiar content has gone missing from his library and when Glorfindel turned out most innocent, he decided the twins are the culprits in this matter."_ Elrond smiled as the two blond guests laughed loudly and led them to their respective rooms before heading to the scene of crime at his son's rooms.

"_I KNEW IT! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE NOW, MASTER ELROHIR" _Erestor bellowed and all elves around him seemed surprised that such a slender figure could make such sounds_. _He whacked the younger twin over the back of his head with the books before marching towards the library, grumbling about spoilt brats. Elrohir looked dumbfounded at the retreating figure of his tutor and turned to look at his brother to see if this was some prank, but Elladan looked just as surprised at the revelation and then he felt a large hand on his shoulder

"_Never hide things under your bed, Elrohir, too obvious" _Glorfindel blinked at the twin before leaving the scene as well, clearly intending to spread the joyous tale with all willing to listen and even whistled merrily. Elrond looked at both sons with raised eyebrows, but then he left with a smile to sort out things with Erestor - they were clearly going to have different opinions on the matter of punishment.

"_Elrohir, why in the name of Arda were those books under your bed? I would assume that you knew your way round at this point?" _

"_I truly do not know, brother, but here, this fell from one books when Erestor beat me over the head with them" _Elrohir answered his brother and threw something at him, looking expectantly for the realization to dawn as Elladan opened his hand and looked at the golden mallorn leave in his hand. The brother's looked at each other and then Elrohir tumbled over with laughter, clutching his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. _"You should talk to your little maiden I think, brother, as I seem to be innocent"_

"_innocent is not a word that can ever describe you, Elrohir." _Elladan sneered and moved to stand right in front of his younger brother _"Not a word of this, or I fear she shall die from embarrassment." _His voice alone made Elrohir nod and they hugged briefly before seperating, Elrohir to his room and Elladan walking down the hall.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her reading and she put away the tale of Lúthien and Beren and opened the door.

"_My love, I missed you" _Elladan whispered and cradled her face in his hands and kissed her briefly _"you shine brighter with every day, my sun." _

"_I missed you too, Elladan, my warrior love" _she was delighted by the pride in his eyes at her words and melted into his touch.

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Yes, please, come in" _she moved and let him in and turned to shut the door, when she turned back, he was standing closer than she thought and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again, this time more greedily and her knees grew weak in their embrace.

"_I have something of yours" _he drew back and placed something soft in her hand, she looked down and blushed crimson, hiding her face in his shoulder, trying to figure out a way to drop dead on the spot. She fought against his attempt to tilt her head, so instead he kissed her hair and tried to stifle a giggle. He found her so adoringly beautiful in her innocent embarrassment and noted that she seemed to blush frequently when in his presence. _"Please, do not hide your beautiful face, my love, why are you embarrassed?" _

"_I feel stupid, you must think me an imbecile" _her voice was muffled by his shoulder which she spoke directly into and she could feel his silent laughter _"stop laughing at me" _she punched him in the stomach and suddenly he grabbed her hands and pinned them in front of her with one hand and tilted her head with his free hand.

"_I do not think you stupid, quite the opposite, and hiding the books in Elrohir's room was a good idea, just, the next time - get rid of the evidence linking you to your crime" _his eyes sparkled with mischief and she giggled at the expression, but she still felt embarrassed that she had been found out _"what were you doing with those books anyway, my lovely little thief?" _

"_I am not very good at that part, and I did not want you to think me inexperienced. So I decided to educate myself" _she was hiding her face again, her words sounded ridiculous

"_I am flattered that you went through so much trouble to please me, but my dear, over time I have come to realize that you can only learn so much from books. Practice makes perfect and I am more than willing to help with your further education in this area." _ She looked up at him and her eyes turned to saucers at the flame in his eyes

"_O-okay, I guess. You do not resent me being, uhm, you know" _she bit her lip, unable to finish her sentence, and met his gaze which softened at the insecurity in her eyes

"_Quite the contrary dear, I find it most appealing" _he leant close to her ear and whispered _"I shall show you every wonder of love and bask in the knowledge that I will forever be the only one to do so" _his voice was a purr and she shuddered in his touch, he had released her arms and his hands were now trailing ghostly touches down her spine, his lips were teasing her ear and then, when he gently bit on the very tip of her ear, she heard a strange sound and it took her a second to realize that it was herself who was moaning. She jerked back her head and was startled by the wicked smile on his face resembling the predatory glint in his eyes

"_I do not think the books told you about the pleasurable area that is your ear, huh, dear?" _he asked, huskily, and smiled with a low rumbling chuckle as she eagerly shook her head, he stroked her face and kissed her one last time before bidding her goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17

The Last Homely House had been busy preparing for the arrival of the lord and lady of Lorien and Arwen, and while Dalianna looked forward to seeing them again, she was still a little scared that Elladan's grandparents would not approve of their betrothal. He had tried to assure her of their approval though and added that she had noble blood in her veins and that her father had been a faithful marchwarden and Haldir's mentor. The party had arrived on the first day of yule tide and a peaceful atmosphere seemed to settle about the house, Galadriel and Celeborn had not been in Imladris for many years and they found the company of their twin grandsons and son-in-law most pleasurable. Galadriel had heard the thoughts of the nervous young elleth, who were almost hiding behind Elladan, and she had her suspicions confirmed when she saw the jewel around her neck. Shortly after their arrival, she had sought out the young elleth and bid her for a walk to the garden where she had once seen her daughter marry the lord of Imladris. Smiling at the shy being beside her, she sat gracefully on a small carved bench beneath a willow and motioned for Dalianna to sit next to her.

"_You need not fear me, my child, pray tell, why do you hide away your fair face?" _

"_I am sorry, milady" _she mumbled, shyly, peering at her betrothed's grandmother, blushing when Galadriel's piercing eyes seemed to gaze into her very soul

"_Do not worry for Elladan, he is a mighty warrior and will not fall at an enemy's hand, and you, my dear, shall gift him with healing care for his aching heart. His mother's sailing hurts him more than he lets on. As for your uncle, he shall find happiness and peace, love even, in the most unexpected arms." _Dalianna looked at the lady of Lorien, eyes wide, and despite Galadriel's genuine smile she felt rather embarrassed to have her mind read by another and she blushed crimson when the lady giggled, a very unregal sound, at something she found in her mind _"you are very much in love, both of you, it warms my heart, though now, my dear, you must go to your room" _and then the lady of Lorien winked at the young elleth, a gesture not often seen, and laughed quietly once she found herself alone in the garden.

"_What amuses you so, my light" _Celeborn whispered in her ear as he seated himself next to his wife, taking her hands in his

"_Your daughter's free spirit still lives in the heart of Elladan" _her radiant smile made him raise a knowing eyebrow and he joined in with his wife's laughter

In another room, dimly lit by the twilight on the horizon Dalianna entered and gasped in surprise, there in the in the middle of her room was Elladan, dressed in a silver robe which was matching his grey eyes, they were sparkling with love and pride, she noticed. He extended a hand to her and she accepted, relaxing into his embrace, before stepping back to look at his face, keeping their fingers intertwined.

"_My love, would you do me the honor and bind yourself to me this year, in the last month of summer?" _his smile was dazzling and she found it hard to form a coherent answerwhentrying to stop the happy tears that filled her eyes.

"_Elladan. I. Yes" _she croaked, throwing her arms around him, kissing him passionately, ignoring the catcalls that interrupted their moment, but she felt Elladan pull away and he turned them to face the balcony, not letting her go

"_Well, brother, Legolas, Haldir, please emerge from your hiding place, it seems impossible to get a moment alone with one's fiancée, but I am most thankful for your approval, all three of you." _Elladan beamed at their crowd, hugging Dalianna closely to his side, and Elrohir jumped forward to hug them both and grinned broadly, moving to let Haldir and Legolas congratulate the happy couple.

"_Elladan, Dalianna, I am most pleased to hear of your forthcoming binding ceremony, please, have my blessing, may your future be bright and happy." _Haldir kissed Dalianna on the forehead and moved to greet Elladan with a warrior greeting.

"_My blessings as well, congratulations to the both of you, but Elrohir has complained about his starvation for the past two hours, so let us go to the feast and share a toast for you" _Legolas added and the five of them moved towards the dining hall. Outside the doors, Dalianna froze, suddenly unsure of her uncle's reaction and she looked fearfully at Elladan, surprised to see him smiling rather overbearing at her

"_Please, Dalianna, did you think I would dare not to ask for your uncle's permission? Or Haldir's? Or Glorfindel's? Or my own dad's?" _Elrohir and Legolas barked with laughter at Dalianna's frown.

"_I did not realize that so many had a say in my choice of husband?" _she grumbled, but was cut off as Glorfindel swung the doors open and beckoned for the five of them to enter and his knowing smile annoyed her a bit as she hated to be left out on things – especially things concerning herself, but the surprise had been most pleasant. Once seated at the feast, Elladan shared the news and she felt her cheeks grow hot at the many blessings and toasts, overcome by the love she was submitted to by those around her, she rested her head tiredly against Elladan's shoulder and tried to stifle a yawn. He sensed her drowsiness and excused them from the feast, leading her to her room and gently kissing her face as she snuggled under her blankets.

* * *

Yule tide was enjoyable and the elves of Imladris were thrilled with the news of their twin lord's forthcoming binding ceremony. Seamstresses were measuring and sowing, instructed by Arwen, rings of promise were forged by the best craftsmen under Glorfindel's supervision and Erestor planned the ceremony – a small gathering of the house of Elrond for the binding ceremony and then all of Imladris invited to the following feast and dance. The valley was abuzz with joy and laughter on yule day and it was a time that was treasured greatly as the elves had long felt weighed down by the loss of their lady. The house of Elrond, Legolas and the nobilities of Lorien were gathered in the hall of fire, assembled around the fireplace, talking, laughing and exchanging gifts, toasting in vintage wine, courtesy of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Haldir and Celeborn were engaged in a chess game and the latter kept losing as Galadriel mouthed his thoughts to Haldir behind her husband's back, Glorfindel and Erestor were lounging on a divan, lazily playing cards – no one were able to follow the rules as it seemed Glorfindel made them up along the way, but Erestor humoured him, Elrond and Galadriel were quietly discussing the increasing orc-population in Middle-earth, Arwen, Elrohir, Legolas, Elladan and Dalianna were sharing tales of their time apart, catching up, and it seemed that when Elrohir started the tale of Dalianna's encounter with the orcs, the entire room seemed to listen and join in with laughter.

"_Well, I surely did not know they had decided to camp on my path!" _she blushed at their amused expressions,

"_Worry not, little warrior, you did manage to behead their leader" _Glorfindel smiled, laughing at the wincing advisor at his side, patting him on the head _"Dear Erestor, I do not think you need to fear, the one encounter with the orcs was enough I'd wager, and the little warrior grows dizzy at the smell of blood and faints should she see it – right, little warrior?" _he snickered at Dalianna

"_I surely hope so Glorfindel, I still have those wretched nightmares – their smell still haunts my nose!" _she muttered, whacking Elrohir over the neck to stop his laughter

"_I agree, Lianna, their odor is worse than that of the men who sometimes dwell here during spring." _Arwen added, wrinkling her nose at the thought. They laughed for a while all of them remembering their first encounters with orcs and Dalianna were clutching her sides to try and stop her own laughter. Eventually they all parted and went to their separate rooms, feeling content and happy, and Dalianna was sure her mind played a trick on her when her eyes saw Glorfindel following Erestor into his room, but when she looked back, there was none in the hall and she shook her head, deciding the wine had clouded her visions.

* * *

Yuletide passed and as the party of Lorien assembled in the yard to part, Haldir bid his goodbyes followed by his lord and lady, then they mounted and left Imladris. Once out of sight Elladan turned to follow his family but stopped dead in his tracks as his grandmother's voice sounded in his mind

"_Protect your beloved, my child, and she shall bear you the greatest gift of all. Beware though, of the bearded man who dwells here during the spring, or he shall take away your innocent love." _Elladan pirouetted on the spot, called for his grandmother, but heard no answer, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and met his puzzled gaze

"_What did you foresee?" _Elladan demanded, anger and fear visible in his eyes

"_Son, I know not of what you speak, whatever your grandmother has seen I do not know?" _Elrond replied, trying to calm his son,

"_She warned me that some bearded man would hurt Dalianna" _Elladan sneered through clenched teeth and moved to stand by Dalianna, his actions mirrored by Glorfindel, Elrohir and Legolas,

"_Elladan, we will let no harm befall Dalianna, but to stay safe, Dalianna – you are not to walk on your own, you move into Arwen's room and during spring we have a lot of dealings with men, so stay cautious." _Elrond finished, before heading inside, followed by his household. Dalianna sighed and looked around, she was flanked by four warriors and she realized the sudden dark shadow that covered the Last Homely House. Elrond had looked into the future on Elladan's demand and though he could not see the exact threat that Galadriel had seen, but he sensed that something bad would happen in the early spring, and the elves' dealings with men were under strict supervision and Dalianna never was alone as the snow melted in the valley and spring started to flourish.


	18. Chapter 18

Her entire being seemed bored from the constant supervision, her nights spent in Arwen's room, trying to rest, every second of the waking day flanked by at least one elf. She was unable to enjoy the springtime, the colorful play of lightly greening leaves which reminded her parents and for the first time in her one hundred and fifty year existence she considered fleeing the safety of Imladris, but it was impossible for her to avoid the ever-present guardians so whatever attempt she might make would not end successfully. Growling impatiently at the book in her hand she heard Glorfindel chuckle and turned to glare at him,

"_I see you find my misery entertaining, Schmorfindel, so why do you not go and grope my uncle to increase my torment?" _she sneered at the warrior, testing her limits and flinching slightly at the look on his face

"_Little warrior disliking being kept? Pray tell, are you wild at heart or do you truly desire to be violated by a disgraceful human?" _Glorfindel spoke slowly, enunciating each word carefully, ignoring the nickname before adding, in a menacingly low voice succeeding in making the young elleth cringe _"As for the groping business, I shall go and grope you uncle right away, but I recall a certain book on this matter turned up in your possession?" _Dalianna went positively crimson and tried hard to drop dead on the spot, avoiding Glorfindel's eyes

"_How, what, DON'T TELL UNCLE" _she yelped, stopping her hand mid-air, realizing that hitting him would only make matters worse _"I'm am going to KILL Elrohir" _she fumed and jumped up, but a strong arm held her back

"_Do not blame Elrohir for a deed he has not committed, I know more than you think, Dalianna, but I let the matter lie If you, for now, refrain from calling me that hideous name." _

"_Glorfindel, I do not like to be watched like a helpless immature elfling." _She sighed, and rested her head against his shoulder, but jerked back as the distant sounds of hooves in courtyard could be heard. Glorfindel tensed too and in mere seconds she was once again flanked by four warriors, escorting her to the main hall for dinner as Erestor and Elrond went to greet the men, measuring each being, wondering who would be the one to try and corrupt Dalianna. It was impossible to change fate, that much Elrond knew of visions but one could try and change them and so the men were not allowed to enter the main house of Imladris nor were they allowed to approach any elves living in the realm other than Elrond and his advisors and captain. They dared not counter this order, but all thirteen men wondered what had brought the certain hostility to their host, making up camp they prepared for the three days of rest before continuing their journey and they saw no elves before their departure. A collective sigh of relief flooded through Imladris as the shadow of threat disappeared along with the men as they rode out of sight and Dalianna were once again free to go about where she wished. Elrond had far-spoken with Galadriel and neither saw any new threats and the Last Homely House went about planning the forthcoming wedding, now only four months away.

* * *

Dalianna was in the garden outside her future room, nestling against Elladan's broad chest, enjoying the red tinted sky as the sun was slowly sinking, making her hair glow and she tilted her head upwards to kiss her betrothed and felt him chuckle at her eagerness. He pulled away slightly and looked at her, his gaze dark and chuckled again at the innocent smile on her face

"_You do not know the effects you have on me, my love." _He growled in her ear, succeeding in making her blush as he gently nipped the tip of her ear

"_And what is it I do, Elladan?" _she teased and kissed his jaw, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth,

"_that! Enticing me with your so-called innocence, you are a darn tease, and I find it very hard to resist you" _he chided unsuccessfully, taken aback by the mischievous smile on her face _"second thought, however, why not just have my wicked way with you right here, no one will hear your scream" _he lowered his voice to a whisper and traced her sides with his hands, holding her as she tried to squirm away

"_I really wish you would not or I would have to call Erestor and Schmorfindel and I do think they are otherwise occupied at the moment"_ Elrohir's whisper interrupted them and Dalianna blushed purple and tried to hide, but Elladan held her against his chest,

"_What a lovely surprise, have you finally managed to bed every available elleth and ellon and have now turned to simply watch me charm my future wife?" _Elladan snickered back, raising his eyebrows at his brother's disheveled form as it emerged from a nearby bush, sporting an aggressive black eye still turning darker _"Aha, you have then and now engage in adultery?" _ he laughed as Elrohir stuck his tongue out at them and got on his feet, gently pulling Dalianna with him, steading her to go towards the main hall for dinner. Elrohir followed them with his head hanging, trying to hide the well-aimed bruise on his face, Dalianna stopped in her tracks

"_I forgot my book, I have to go fetch it, just start without me," _she kissed Elladan's cheek and ran towards the garden.

"_What did you do, brother?" _

"_Well, she did not tell me that she was seeing someone. 'tis was not my fault" _

"_You should learn to control your hormones, Elrohir"_

"_Oh really? So you are just very glad to see ME then?" _

"_Ew, Ro, what to do? I can control myself despite my treacherous body parts." _

"_So you are trying to tell me that nothing would have happened should I not have interrupted?" _Elrohir shot him the eyebrow and grinned at the blush on his older brother

"_I seem to know how to stop in time, but if it is my respect for her virtue or fear of Erestor's wrath I do not know" _Elladan laughed and draped an arm around his brother's shoulders, unaware of the two men currently watching a beautiful, golden haired elleth wander away from the rest of her kin and towards them.

* * *

Dalianna had exited the main hall and turned right to walk outside under the balconies. She felt oddly off and turned to sense her surroundings but noticed nothing unusual in the air but then a twig snapped and she froze in place, there was something amiss. The scent was soft and breezy filled with flowers and the sweet smell of dinner from the hall, she inhaled again, there was something musky mixed with the usual and she staggered backwards, her eyes intently looking into the darkening surroundings trying to locate the snapping twig. Her back suddenly collided with another body and her mouth was covered with a filthy hand and she panicked, fighting and biting, trying to shout, but he held her fast, not flinching when her teeth sunk into his palm.

"_Mind your manners lovely one, stupid elves to leave such a treasure unguarded." _A rusty male voice mocked her and she fought harder but froze as the unmistakable coldness of steel pressed against her hip. He trailed the knife from her hip to her ribcage, applying no pressure, but the threat was inevitable. _"Here we came to borrow a few gems but instead we find a jewel. Tell me, lovely one, would you come willingly or will I have to hurt you? "_ her mind screamed for her to fight, but the knife trailing her sides made her fear win over and she nodded weakly, feeling blood and adrenaline rush through her body like drums, deafening her. He started to drag her away from the house and was suddenly joined by another man, covered in dirt and leaves, clearly to mix with the senses and stay unnoticed. The man holding her captive breathed hotly in her ear and she cringed from his bearded face and then realization hit her like a brick wall. This was the prophecy. He was going to violate her and leave her to fade from grief. She felt him halter and he lowered his hand from her mouth to hold around her neck, daring her to scream, he turned her to face him and kissed her hard on the mouth, unsatisfied with her passiveness he drew back _"you should be more attentive, elf, or I might have to hurt your pretty little face" _he sneered and pressed the knife to her throat, prickling her skin to draw a single drop of blood. Something in her snapped and she let out a wailing scream abruptly shut by a slap that rang through the valley, she shut her mouth in astonishment, never had any raised a hand to her.

"_Elrohir? Do I want to know?" _Elrond sounded almost tired as he looked at his youngest son,

"_I truly doubt it, ada" _Elrohir smiled charmingly, trying to avoid the explanation, busying himself with his dinner

"_I do not know what to do about you." _He sighed and turned to face Elladan _"Where is Dalianna?" _

"_She forgot her book, just left to retrieve it." _They were interrupted by two arguing voices

"_I do not CARE, Fin, I feel something is terribly wrong and NO it is not my mind" _Erestor snapped, glaring at the grinning seneschal,

"_Erestor, nothing is wrong but your prudish mind, now come and eat, you look positively ghastly" _Glorfindel answered dramatically, jumping to avoid the smacking advisor, hiding behind Elrond's chair, he was about to sit when a wraithlike scream punctured the air and after a few moments of blinking all elves were bolting towards the sound. A terrifying sight indeed, elven warriors in blazing lights of hate, all knowing full well the sound to be one of an elf in grave danger, they trashed soundlessly through the trees, reaching the scene of crime in minutes, stopping dead at the sight. The men barely managed to draw breaths before they lay on the ground, writhing in pain, they were not much of a fight to the elves, the tallest one had tried to fight Elladan but met his match and was now currently missing a hand.

* * *

They rushed her to the healing room, relieved beyond compare as the only injuries seemed to be the cut in her throat and the large purplish bruising on her cheek. Elladan had downright refused to leave her side and so it had been Elrohir, Glorfindel and Legolas who had scanned the area and then interrogated the violators. Erestor had insisted on interrogating, but Glorfindel had wisely forced the advisor to wait outside the room while the interrogation took place and it was quickly decided that the men were to wait in the rarely used dungeons of Imladris before venturing to Mirkwood with Legolas and his entourage to serve their time.

In the healing room Dalianna was currently retelling the events again, finally calm enough to speak coherently, drawing strength from Elladan's arms around her. Elrond had been satisfied and left the two alone to check on the interrogation in his cellars.

"_Elladan, you are hurt" _Dalianna looked at her dress, the side now smudged in blood that was no her own

"_Just a scratch. The ugly one tried to fight me" _he slurred, feeling suddenly ill, staggering backwards to regain his footing but stumbled across the floor and fell, lying perfectly still on the stone floor, unconscious and drooling slightly.

"_ELROND" _she screamed while trying to wake up the peredhel

They burst back in, halting at the blood on her hands and dress then looking at the unconscious elf on the floor. Elrohir and Glorfindel lifted him up to rest on a bed and Elrond quickly shed Elladan's robe and tunic to locate the wound while demanding an explanation from Dalianna.

"_It is not a deep wound, there must have been some kind of sedating remedy on the knife, he will likely be sedated for a few hours before waking." _Elrond cleaned the wound on his son and bandaged it, assigning Elrohir to watch his brother, _"he will be very confused when he wakes, stay here and make sure he does not get out of bed before I allow it. You stay too, Dalianna, your presence soothes his mind and quickens his healing." _Their lord finished before leaving the room with his two dearest friends in tow.

"_I want to know how they got pass our border guards and why they stayed unnoticed by me as well as your guards, Glorfindel. Erestor, send a messenger to Thranduil, he will be most thrilled to have the two culprits in his service. Remember to exaggerate, he loves the drama." _Elrond turned on his heel and went for his study, he had a lot to discuss with his mother-in-law.


	19. Chapter 19

Consciousness slowly stirred him from his healing slumber, a marching Oliphant thrashing through his mind and a dull, persistent ache in his side. He was vaguely aware of two sets of hands on him, one pair, a mirror of his own, slender but slightly rough from decades of wielding weapons and reins, holding his left hand and wiping his heated forehead, the other pair, small, gentle, silken fingers gently holding his right hand and caressing his hair. Slowly he turned his head right and open his eyes, taking a while to adjust to the aggressive light, meeting worried eyes, filled with silent tears, his heart ached slightly at her distress and he wondered what could have caused her such grief.

"_Wh-what happened?" _he tried, hoarsely, trying to rise, but felt his brother gently push him back

"_Do not move, brother, you were struck by a poisoned blade, a heavy sedating remedy that knocked you out for days. Father even started to worry a bit at your ramblings, but you have always been a bit delusional. I was never worried a bit, though your little lover has held vigil, fighting sleep, please, tell her you are well so she might rest, she looks worse than that dwarf lord from the Lonely Mountain." _Elrohir enlightened his brother in the recent events, knowing he couldn't fool him, but shot a valiant lie about his own worries. Truth be told Elrohir had feared that Elladan had gone positively mad. Elladan however seemed to only have eyes for Dalianna and a worried frown marked his features as he took in her appearance, dark-tinged rings under her eyes, tears welling up only to be stopped and cried inside, worry-lines far too visible on the fair face, slowly he raised his hand and gently rested it on her cheek, wincing at the pain and his sedated body protested against movement, cringing inwardly at her hurt expression at his painful hiss.

"_Rest, my love, I am fine. Father shall mend me and I shall be up before you dare hope. We do still have a wedding in a few months and we cannot have you look all serious like your uncle" _his vain attempt at humor seemed to have some effect and a ghost of s smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"_You were hurt because of me. Sorry. It should be I who was injured, not you. Forgive me" _Dalianna whispered, swallowing hard to avoid sobbing, looking away,

"_Do not talk so, dear one, no one is to blame but the two culprits, who are currently on their way to Mirkwood where Thranduil awaits with their fate. Galadriel and I have scanned ahead, reaching the limits of our foresight and it seems that no further harm shall befall you, either of you, for a long time. We deemed you safe, yet failed to see the attempt, as it was disguised, but no further attempts will happen. Middle-earth is in a momentary peace, evil will rise again, but it is still far away, for now, rest, my son. Dalianna, Elrohir, you need rest too, both of you, I shall sit with Elladan for now."_ Elrond spoke in such a manner that no one dared to counter his order, and so Dalianna rose and staggered weakly towards her room, grateful for the support of her uncle and Glorfindel.

"_Why have men such foul minds to wish to violate us?" _she asked, pained, well-aware of the intentions of her attackers

"_Not all men are so, there are many kind souls among the mortals, you have happened to stumble across to foul beings indeed, but do not judge the rest. You were violated, luckily only to some extent, it burdens me to even think it further, and for that I am forever the Valar grateful." _Erestor answered and kissed the top of her head, stopping in front of her door. _"The maids are readily waiting to aid you, you are in no state to be alone, Arwen will see to it that you rest, my dear." _He added before turning with the seneschal, closing the door behind him.

Dalianna gratefully let the maids help her undress, help her bathe and finally tugging her in. Arwen arrived and settled next to her, stroking her hair while gently singing before both drifted off.

* * *

"_Ease my mind, please, father, why did you not see the attack, and how can you be sure that our future is safe?" _Elladan whispered tiredly, but in dire need of the comfort of his father's foresight

"_The future is never set in stone, the two culprits appeared to make a hasty decision upon seeing you and Dalianna together, her beauty enticed them and they acted on instinct rather than sound mind, the decision was made within moments and therefore I could not have seen it. It seems the dear Valar weaver still has some surprises for us, but fortunately nothing more happened and my visions seems clearer now – no threats are ahead. There will be many challenges, but just as I never failed to believe in your love once I saw it, I do not think you will fail in this. You two are meant for each other. It warms my heart and soul, and I daresay your dear mother has shared her opinion in your dreams as well?" _Elrond gently stroked his oldest son's hair

"_She speaks to us in our dream, Elrohir and I, and I think she spoke to Dalianna as well, I miss her. She always loved her, from the first day she arrived. Do you think she knew then?" _the question had long been on his mind, yet he dared not approach the subject, afraid to hurt his father, Celebrian still was a cause of great pain for Elrond

"_I knew for a long time, I think from whenever she reached her maturity a few decades ago the first sights started, yet it was not before the ordeal with the orcs I was sure. Your feelings were strong then, though it took you a while to accept them. But I am glad you did not waste precious time like I did or as out two beloved advisors are doing, pride and stubbornness in the way, I am so proud of you and I look forward to your binding ceremony" _Elrond seemed lost in thought as he trailed of, and Elladan patiently waited for his father to pick up again _"as for your mother, indeed, she does not have the gift of foresight, but her heart is truly wonderful and I think her compassion alone made sure that neither of us ever felt too burdened or hurt, her soul left, but her heart is with us still, I speak to her too, you know? It was her who first opened my eyes to see what my visions of you two meant and I think she always felt a strong bond between you and Dalianna, it was, after all, you she came to when little and afraid, you ever were the protector of her heart and mind and you will forever be so. _"Elrond smiled fondly, almost feeling Celebrian's chuckle at his reverie

"_You shared your thoughts, so strong it was, is, your bond, like Elrohir and I for we are of the same soul. Do you think Dalianna and I will get that?" _

"_In time, love needs to grow and you have to learn to open your mind, heart and soul completely to each other. In good times, and in bad. You feel each other, happiness, love, laughter and pain. But rest now, there is much healing you still have to do son, your mind needs rest from the intruding sedating remedy. Sleep now, I will watch you." _He sang quietly till he was sure Elladan had drifted off, never letting go of his hand,

* * *

Erestor slumped against the couch in the library, to weary to seek the solitude of his own rooms, too proud to go to Glorfindel's. His misery hitting with full force, he failed to protect her, twice in a year had his beloved niece faced deadly foes and yet, it had not been he to save her, it had been Elladan or Glorfindel or Elrohir or anyone else, but never him. He downed another glass of heady wine, leftovers from Legolas' stay, not caring that it actually belonged to Elrond, glaring at the small spider in the window frame, happily wandering about. The smell of dust, leather and ink calmed his nerves and he found some sort of peace in their presence, the ancient scrolls telling tales of lost times, he had read them all, almost, except for some of the more offensive chapters in the red clad velvet section of the late Gil-galad erotica collection. But no book or scroll could dull the aching in his heart, aching for compassion, aching to be held for once, aching to be vulnerable, aching to be _loved._ Celebrian had chided him, urged him, plotted and twisted to get him with Glorfindel, seeing their obvious attraction, but they had both refused to acknowledge it, dancing around reality for millennia, never daring, always hoping, the golden one more vocal and daring, the raven one completely closed off, afraid of commitment and love and in the end afraid of being left again. He never noticed how his feet had started to carry him away from the library and into the hallway, walking as if on their own, his mind tagging along, unhinged from the heavy wine, his heart now in charge, shuffling past the door to his own rooms, stopping at the next one, not bothering to knock. The door opened easily, silently, and he seemed to watch from a distance as his disheveled form stomped in determinately, shedding robes and then, wearing just his inner garments he put down the glass of wine and jumped onto the large bed, startling the golden elf already in it. He snuggled under the blankets, moving his back to rest against the other's side, sighing as a the larger elf turned and a strong arm draped across him and he felt the strong body offering the much needed comfort, no questions asked, Glorfindel simply held him.


	20. Chapter 20

_He felt safe, warm and loved. Regret stubbornly pushed away as he relished in being held. Not quite awake yet, he was almost unaware of the lingering patterns traced with long, golden fingers across his skin, unaware of the longing feeling in the heart of the elf beside him, unaware of the silent tears of sadness slowly trailing down Glorfindel's face. So peaceful a moment, soon to be shattered by the reality of day, the lovely embrace soon to be broken with whispered regrets and the blow to the heart that would add to an already battered organ. Erestor woke up a little more at the emotional turmoil so close to his mind, wincing inwardly as the unmistakable scent of salted tears teased him, feeling years, decades, centuries, even millennia of longing, guilt and desire well up, causing him to shift uncomfortably._

"_You need not waste your tears on me. Any elf on Arda would have you, yet you remain unbound" he turned slowly, allowing the broad arms to continue to hold him, coming face to face with his golden warrior. His warrior. His Glorfindel. He felt a surge of possessiveness towards the grief-struck elf before him. Then guilt hit him. In his drunkenness, he had selfishly sought out the company of the one he knew would not turn him down, only to be comforted, and yet unable to offer any comfort back. _

"_You know I only see you" _

"_I am unworthy of you, ever was, ever will be" it hurt, but it was true. Glorfindel deserved a soul and heart as bright as his own, not a moody counsellor_

"_It is not true. You came for comfort. Are you well?" the broken whisper caused Erestor to shiver and he suddenly felt like staying in Glorfindel's arms. The light of dawn did wonders to the colour of the warrior's hair, making it glow like a golden halo. _

"_You know I am. I worry for you. I should not have come, it was selfish. I apologize"_

"_No need. Just, humour me, my heart. I cannot let you leave yet" _

"_Glorfindel" with a losing sigh he complied and slumped against the warm chest, inhaling the scent that was Glorfindel._

* * *

The forthcoming binding ceremony was getting closer, summer had reached the valley of Elrond, and everything brightened. Even Erestor was rumoured to have been seen outside. Dalianna was overcome with the amount of preparations that had to be done, everybody helped her of course, but each day they got closer to the wedding reminded her of yet another thing she needed to do. And of course, as young and innocent as she was, one subject specifically scared her out of her mind. The night of her wedding. She felt a strange dilemma in her mind and body, on the on hand full of anticipation and longing for Elladan to let go and fully love her, yet on the other hand, scared to the point where she would wake in the middle of the night shaking with fear of rejection and pain. Her love for her betrothed was ever unfaltering and he was ever present to help her get acquainted to the life of a nobility instead of a student and yet sometimes, when alone, he would hold her and kiss her tenderly only to pull away. She felt a sting to her heart each time he withdrew, thinking herself unworthy of him and ever in doubt of his feelings. And so she started to steer clear of him, to avoid further pain.

Elladan was well aware that he hurt her, but his own reactions to simply holding her close would compromise their binding as he feared he would not be able to stop himself. He longed for their binding, to be able to love Dalianna, physically and mentally, to share that uniqueness of being one soul shared between two hearts and most of all to spend all eternity with her. The wait was killing him slowly. Turning him into an adolescent, hormonal and irrational mess of a supposedly grown elf and his brother never failed to tease him relentlessly. He damned and cursed his human heritage in the dead of night when he would wake, covered in sweat, inappropriate images swirling in his mind, forcing his body to react and to comply.

* * *

"_Elladan" _the shout was followed by a loud smack and the older twin found himself thrown to the ground with his brother's sword at his throat. Defeated. Again. _"You have to start focussing, had I not paid attention you would be limping on your wedding day". _Elrohir sighed, patronizingly, as if teaching a toddler to wield a wooden sword.

"_Not my fauld, you ever were the better swordsman" _Elladan recovered, trying to lie, he had in fact been very distracted, his mind suddenly refocused on that spring morning, where he had accidently stumbled upon a very naked Dalianna in the bathing rooms. It had haunted him all morning and now resulted in yet another defeat. Only two weeks, he told himself, and cursed his treacherous body.

"_AI! Control yourself, I know I am a sight to behold but down, brother, defeat cannot be that rousing" _Elrohir smiled wickedly as Elladan desperately tried to recover, a swishing of robes closing in on them, the sure tell sign of Erestor's arrival.

"_Elladan, Elrohir, good morning. I wish to speak with you Elladan." _ The order was well-veiled but the twins knew their former teacher well – there was no denying him.

"_No problem, dear Erestor, I just finished defeating our warrior prince." _Elrohir bid his goodbyes with a snickered remark, not unheard by Erestor.

"_Since when did your brother win in hand to hand combat?" _

"_I was not feeling well." _Elladan feigned sickness, trying not to look into those depths of wisdom

"_I need to speak with you. About Dalianna" _he halted, shuffling his feet, a very un-Erestor like move and took a steadying breath "_something is amiss with her, Glorfindel tried to speak with her, as did Arwen and I, please, talk to her. I do not know if she is starting to get cold feet, I doubt it, but you ever were the one who could get her to talk." _ He looked uncertainly at the twin, his eyes almost pleading before snapping back into their usual coolly gaze.

"_I will, Erestor" _he whispered at the advisor's retreating back, saving the image of the haughty advisor for later mind-calming. A trick both he and his brother knew to work. Not to mock Erestor's beauty, but the sole thought of the advisor was chilling enough to calm any arousal.

* * *

"_Enter" _she called out, annoyed, pulling at the stubborn tangled mess in her hair. Freezing in her place as the familiar scent hit her and the now familiar blush crept unto her cheeks.

"_Morning, beautiful" _the charming voice whispered, their eyes meeting. She looked at his pleased expression and a hand absentmindedly hugged the towel tighter around her body. Poking out a tongue at his raised eyebrows she resumed her task of trying to untangle her untidy hair.

"_If you are done ogling then help me or I'll have to cut it off and you'll have to marry a bald elleth." _She rolled her eyes at his soft laugh.

"_So you still intend to marry me?" _He took the brush from her and carefully started to work on her golden hair

"_Why, of course, Elladan?"_ her voice was laced with confusion, and hurt, he felt a sting to his heart

"_Then why have you ignored me these past few weeks? I seek to ease any burden on you, trying to help your transition, but you need me not." _He hated the whiny and childlike sound of his words

"_No no, I feared you no longer wanted me, so I stayed away, too much of a coward to face your rejection" _ tears were in her eyes now and he bent down on one knee by her side, forcing her to look into his eyes

"_Rejection? Dalianna. You must understand. I am older than you, by many years, and so, I have" _pausing to wipe away a tear _"experienced things that you have not, or at least so I hope. To love is many things and I long so much to share it with you. But for now I have to respect you and your innocence and so pull away or else I might not be able to stop myself. You entice me with your mere presence and I long to hold you tight, to kiss you, to love you" _emotion flickered across her face. Pain, understanding, love, embarrassment, jealousy and finally _desire. _She bent slightly to press a kiss to the midnight coloured hair and brushed a hand down his cheek. Hearing a low hiss she jerked her head back, blushing, clutching the towel around her body, realising her mistake.

"_Darn it, you beautiful, wicked, innocent creature. How in the name of the Valar does anybody expect me to wait a fortnight to kiss your painfully beautiful body" _his eyes flooded with black desire burned into her and she melted into them, completely at his will, pouting disappointedly as he slowly stood and regained some posture. He placed a finger on her pouting mouth and kissed her forehead before resuming the task of brushing away the tangles in her hair.

"_Patience is a virtue, my dear, though hard at times like these." _ He treaded his fingers through the golden tresses one last time before bowing in a flourishing motion and departing _"I need a bath, I will see you at the feast tonight, my sun". _And so he rushed through the halls, thanking the Valar for the power of his father's ring, ensuring a bath to be ready in moments. The cream coloured chest of his betrothed burned onto his mind. Oh, how he longed to touch that delicate skin. To kiss it. To taste it. Slowly he sank into the steaming hot bath and closed his eyes. Only two weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

The big day, the day of their wedding, the day a celebration of love, a day so longed for by the Imladris elves all but passed in a blur. The binding itself were performed on the highest terrace with only few close family members present. Celeborn led the ceremony binding his grandson with the witness of Elrohir, Glorfindel and Elrond, to Dalianna with the witness of the Lady Galadriel, Erestor, and Arwen. Lindir played a soft tune while vows of love and care was exchanged, the small gathering counting only a few more, Melpomaen, Dalianna's childhood friend, Haldir and his brothers Rumil and Orophin. Then the gathering proceeded to the feast held in the honour of the newlywed, a grand feast counting the entire valley and several guests from the other elven realms. As food was cleared from the tables and wine started to flow freely, Lindir stepped onto the podium, strung his harp and started on an ancient tune, leading the couple into the middle of the clearing to share their first dance. Dalianna gracefully leant into Elladan for support as he twirled her round and round, beaming proudly down at her and the couple in union shone as the most radiant star. Elrond followed his son and new daughter-in-law, gently leading Arwen onto the floor along with the Lord and Lady as they fell into step with the couple, Elrohir twirled from maiden to maiden. The night went on, the celebration and music never dying, and so when Elladan gently led his new bride from the centre of attention to his, their, room, few noticed, though a sole catcall followed them, courtesy of Elrohir. Elven customs meant several days of celebration for the families of the newlyweds, though understandably with little participation from the couple. Erestor downed yet another glass of Celeborn's finest wine at the sight of his retreating niece swooped into Elladan's arms, departing the celebration for their first night as a wed couple. He shivered involuntarily.

Anticipation swirled around Dalianna's mind, she had not had a say in the redesign of Elladan's room as her life was fitted into his, and so she knew not what to expect. The room, however, was not the first thing on her mind, she had felt the day pass by in a blur of happy tears, well-wishes, dancing and a fair amount of wine. Her maids had advised her to drink just a tad more than usual, to ease her nervousness and mayhap discomfort. She shuddered, as she was suddenly swooped into strong arms and carried away from the clearing where the festivities where held and back towards the house. Their eyes never left each other as Elladan gently led them through halls and up the final stairs before halting just outside of his room, he then pressed a kiss to her forehead and pushed the door open with his foot, before setting her down. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the room, there were no immediate changes and before she had a chance to take in the sightings of her new surroundings, she was drawn into a crushing embrace. Elladan poured all the long months of suffering, desire and want into their embrace and kissed his new wife hotly, smiling into the kiss as he _finally_ allowed his hands to wander. There were no rush, but slow, loving and slightly untrained caresses as she adapted to the new level of intimacy and love. Touches and whispered declarations of love and devotion heated the air around them. A hesitant hand on her thigh followed by butterfly kisses and new sensations she never dared dream of sobered her completely as she gave herself to her beloved. And so they became as one under the silver light of the moon.

As passion slowly evaded her body, she looked up into the shining grey eyes, almost pitch black with burning desire, the emotion in them took her breath away and she gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes as the sheer force of love radiating from the elf, hovering just above her, hit her full force and he bent down to kiss them away. He rolled onto his side then and hugged her to his chest, kissing her face, stroking her hair, whispering lovestruck nonsense in her ear.

"_I love you" _she managed to croak out as she slowly found her voice, blushing at the huskiness still evident

"_I love you too" _his eyes crinkled with happiness.

* * *

The celebration was filled with merriment and laughter and all but one enjoyed themselves and so, being the odd one out, Erestor snuck away, expertly choosing the moment where those familiar blue eyes were looking in another direction. Covered by the darkened night he silently fled the celebration, trying to calm the unnerving feeling of being utterly alone that had settled in his mind. And heart. And soul. It ached. His soul. Erestor's soul, heart and mind ached numbingly. A sound close by stopped him. Melpomaen and Saelbeth in a heated lovers embrace. They were a beautiful sight and Erestor found himself entranced by the purity of the love of his two junior advisors. So innocent, young and carefree. Well not that innocent judging by the moans, but still, an innocent moment of true love shared between soulmates. The aching ten-folded and he staggered back with the intense pain, only steadied by a pair of strong, calloused hands. They dragged him away from the two lovers and into one of the halls inside. Without looking he knew to whom the hands belonged. The one he least of all wanted to see but needed so very much. His other half. Glorfindel. Surprisingly though the hands just steadied him, they did not try to pull him into an embrace. That hurt. He slowly turned to face the golden captain. Glorfindel was impossible to read, wearing his council face. No emotion showing. Not even the amounts of wine he had consumed were evident. Erestor started shaking, there were no love in Glorfindel's eyes, no compassion, no smile, just professional formality.

"_Let them be. Do not ruin for others what you so surely refuse yourself" _the whisper was cold and made the aching nearly impossible. It was all over now. Painful ache like the beat of a drum pounded on his body from the inside. Only the hands still holding his shoulders kept him standing.

"_I…." _no words came. The advisor was speechless and his voice sounded so far from normal that Glorfindel's carefully masked face showed worry. If only a flicker of it. Erestor could not find it in himself to care. He was falling apart in the arms of Glorfindel.

"_You do not understand love, do you? What it does? You have a heart somewhere. I think, and hope. I try, but I cannot let go of my foolish hope." _The confession was followed by a heart-breaking half-smile before the captain left Erestor.

"_Don't" _… words evaded him. His mind unable to handle the sudden rush of emotions. The aching changed into something indescribable. A longing so strong it forced him forward. One foot in front of the other. Erestor was running. Actually running. Glorfindel stopped and turned, ready to catch the staggering advisor. _"Don't ever leave me_"_. _The black-haired emotional mess in his arms whispered repeatedly.

"_Never" _was the simple reply, before he swept the advisor into his arms and carefully lifted him towards his chambers.


	22. Chapter 22

**This one is for Advise****rofImladris. Because well, you were my first review and you're amazing. Peace out! :-)**

* * *

Morning is light, morning is a new beginning, with morning comes sun. Elladan had always basked in the morning, the sun a soothing ray of light, chasing away the darkness. But this morning, not a single ray was necessary for his heart to flutter with delight and love. He woke when the morrow was still young and relished in the feeling of holding Dalianna in his arms. His wife. Smiling almost smugly he leant down and kissed her hair, a halo of gold and bronze and silver around her sleeping face. She shifted unconsciously and snuggled closer to his chest, her breathing on his collarbone made his mind replay their first night together. He felt his face flush and he willed his body's response to stop, intent on letting her wake up by herself. They would not be missed those first days, food was brought to his, _their_ rooms and as tradition bade the newlyweds were granted at least two full days of basking in each other's presence before resettling in the world around them. Ah yes, he would have eons of time to ravish, love and worship the beautiful elleth in his arms. And he fully intended on doing so, silently thanking his elven stamina. Dalianna began to stir in his arms, groaning slightly, a most charming noise, before slowly opening her eyes. Her big, round, beautiful eyes, still clouded with lingering sleep.

"Morning," he purred in her ear, nibbling gently at the little pointed top. "beautiful" he added, while moving slightly to kiss her temple, her cheek, her throat. He grinned triumphantly at the small squeak he drew from her.

"Morning" she yawned, already flushed from his ministrations, blushing deeply, "My Elladan" she whispered, smiling slightly at the possessive growl in the back of his throat.

"How are you feeling, my love?" he breathed somewhere against her collarbone, his hands already caressing her sides.

How was she feeling? Content, happy, satisfied. Sore, yes, a bit. But he had been most gentle, kissing her, caressing her, always murmuring soothing words of comfort and love. She had been on the verge of going insane, begging him to end his delicious torment. He had done so - ever so gentle. The sensations she had experienced. _Several times._ They were indescribable.

"Like I have never felt before" she breathed against his chin, kissing him briefly, "want more" she demanded against his lips. Poking him in the ribs at the sudden outburst of laughter.

"Well, well, my lovely one, who am I to deny you anything?"

* * *

Glorfindel had not slept that night. He had simply held the trembling advisor in his arms. Singing quietly in quenya, soothing tunes, tales of old times, a few drinking songs when he had run out of lullabies. He wasn't even sure Erestor registered his presence. Sleep had evaded Erestor too, his mind was a whirlwind of confusion, resurfacing of thoughts he had long thought supressed and fear of that aching emptiness that so wholly had consumed him last night. He had spent nights in Glorfindel's bed before, in his worst moments he had crawled to the captain's chambers, selfishly used the embrace to soothe his own broken heart. Never once had they engaged in any act of physical love. He loved Glorfindel. Sometimes he could not remember a time when he had not loved that golden-haired, reborn balrog-slayer. But he had so feared to love. Each time he had dared to love, the object of affection had left him. And he could not lose the other half of his fea. And so, he had simply refused to ever say it out loud. Hoping, somehow in vain, that those previous night of lacking self-control did not count. Erestor could not be without Glorfindel. The revelation shock him and he gasped, releasing the breath he did not know he had held back.

"Sorry" he breathed, his voice whiny – Erestor's voice was never whiny. The singing ceased and the grip around him loosened.

"Me too, ever so sorry" Glorfindel whispered back, preparing himself for yet another devastating departure. Feeling his shattered heart wince painfully.

"No. I AM sorry. For this. For me. Not for you, I am not sorry for you. You need not my pity. Strong, brave Glorfindel. Ever blazing with the glow of Aman. Reborn, famed warrior, skilled captain and advisor. My other half. But tell me, so many great deeds have you done? Can you love me? After all I have done to push you away. You, yielding to my selfish needs. Why? Why should this be any different? Already did you die once. I cannot love again. I cannot be left again." Erestor ran out of breath. He still had his back against Glorfindel. Dared not turn. Should his gaze fall upon those sapphires he would drown in the intensity.

"I am no hero. I am just Glorfindel. Not a lord, not in this life at least. Do you not realise that I would give up everything for you? All the deeds they sing of, my lordship, everything. You are the answer to the call of my fea. I will not leave you. Mandos sent me here to protect Lord Elrond and his family. That means you too. I will not leave Middle Earth until my task here is done. Then we shall sail, you and me, and spend our eternal days on the shores of Aman. The fire that burns within me is nothing without you. Your mind have denied our feas their union, but open your heart – 'tis not too late" The words were like honey, gold and shining like the elf speaking them. Erestor melted under the broad, calloused hand on his shoulder. Resistance crumbled within seconds and he slowly turned_. _Glorfindel shone with childlike glee. His eyes sparkled. He took Erestor's shaking hands in his sword hand and brought them to his lips.

"I promise you", he kissed the palm of the right hand "I will never leave you", now he kissed the palm of the left "You will never be alone again", he pressed Erestor's hands to his chest, to feel his beating heart. "I love you, Erestor".

"I..I.. Glorfindel" he could not say it. Opening his mouth to mumble a long, tanned finger stopped him. "I know, Erestor, I know. You have all the time in the world. Just – share it with me. I am content with just holding your hand. I need nothing more than for you to let me in" sugar-coated, honeyed words. Erestor shifted slightly and moved to rest his head against the sun-kissed chest of the warrior elf. They lay there for a while. Watching the sun rise, relishing in their embrace. Glorfindel smiling goofily, Erestor smiling, a grimace rare for the stern advisor.

"You can kiss me, though" a blushing confession and Erestor hid his face in the crook of Glorfindel's neck, Glorfindel twitched his ears, unsure if he had heard the advisor

"A-are you sure?" never before had Erestor heard such uncertainty from the confident balrog-slayer.

"If you want to."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes" Glorfindel shifted them at that, hovering over Erestor, blue eyes searching dark ones. They were curious, but he saw no fear. Smiling slightly at the dishevelled state of the regal advisor. Black hair spilling around the pillow, _his pillow_, clothing rumpled and cheeks flushed. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against Erestor's. None of them had anticipated Erestor's reaction. Least of all the advisor himself. The jolt of lightening that went through his body woke something he had long thought completely lost. He attacked Glorfindel's mouth, flinging his arms around the strong neck, catching the captain off guard.

"Well. I would not mind doing that again" Glorfindel breathed, still trying to form coherent thoughts. Erestor's attack had been unanticipated, but very welcome. Dark eyes med blue ones, smiles were exchanged.

"I love you, too." There it was. Stunning the room, silencing the two elves, blue eyes like a whirlwind of emotions and tears. Happy tears.

And so, no one really saw any of Elrond's two chief advisors that day

* * *

"Ada, I am sick"

"You are just fine, Elrohir. Too much wine, perhaps"

"I'm bored sick, then, wounded, dying from boredom"

"I have just the job for you then. Saelbeth is busy reorganizing the biography section in the library– go help him."

"I am just going to go and wait for death. Elrohir Elrondion, bored to death"

"Fine. Go and help Lindir in the wine cellar then. But stay away from the Mirkwoods"


	23. Chapter 23

**So, time for fluff. And love bites. And more fluff, and one, yelling Erestor. **

* * *

Days passed, and to Dalianna another war could have broken out and she would not notice. Drifting through blissful nights and floating around in a bubble of love during the day. Her feelings seemed to rub off on almost every elf in the valley, and she managed to ignore the few snide comments on her blissful happiness. She smiled goofily at her reflection in the mirror; she seemed to glow, her hair, skin and eyes, glowing like amber in the dim morning lights, her cheeks blushing at the small bruising love bites covering her skin in several places. A giggle slipped through her lips at the memory of the previous night. She wondered how elves familiar with the act of physical love could do anything but spend their time doing it.

"Beautiful" standing right behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, you are" she giggled, knowing his aversion to sweet compliments

"Beautiful? No, no. Handsome, magnificent, lethal warrior. Not beautiful. That is a word only appropriate for you."

"Flatterer" she blushed again.

* * *

Blades swinging violently, slashing down each target, warrior braids swirling around the focused face, Elrond sighed at the breath taking sight of his youngest son in the practice fields. The sun had barely risen and yet, Elrohir was a striking force of death and grace combined. He took a few turns before sensing another being present. Turning to his father he let out a steadying breath and waited the elder's words.

"I bring news from a Greenwood messenger. Prince Legolas will arrive shortly in a day's time" Elrond smiled at him, hoping to bring a smile to Elrohir's face.

"Sounds wonderful. Maybe he and I'll go hunting then, autumn brings great game to the fields surrounding our valley"

"Just the two of you?"

"Ada, I don't think he has time. He is rather occupied." He failed to hide the slight tremor of his voice. He _missed _his brother, dearly.

"You should ask him. I am sure he misses you too"

"He is married now. Should he not do all Lordly tasks around the house?"

"That is up to him. I will force no task upon him." Elrond then picked up one of the discarded swords, weighing the weapon in his hand. "Let's see, my son, if my captain taught you correctly" and then he charged, sparring with Elrohir for the better part of the morning.

* * *

"GLORFINDEL" Erestor's bellowing voice shook the halls of Imladris. Elves darted to the side as the dark advisor came storming through the corridors, black robes swinging madly about before he kicked open the door to the Captain's office. A terrifying sight for the unsuspecting Glorfindel.

"Ye-es, Erestor" the smooth voice trembled slightly, the shorter elf glared at the golden captain, gesturing wildly about while muttering in Quenya. Glorfindel heard several curses of old, words far too harsh for the advisor.

"YOU DID NOT TELL ME, SAELBETH HAD TO TELL ME. IN FRONT OF LINDIR. AND ELROHIR." Glorfindel looked confused

"Erestor, I do not understand?"

"YOU" the fuming slowed a bit as Erestor took in the genuinely confused look on Glorfindel's face. "You really do not know?" Glorfindel just shook his head, and Erestor breathed in deeply.

"Apparently, I have started to grow strange bruising marks on my neck. Sealbeth discovered it this morning." Erestor lowered the collar of his robe, showing Glorfindel a darkening, teeth-shaped mark on the ebony skin. Glorfindel failed to suppress a giggle, so it came out as a grunt which prompted the advisor to once again secure the collar around his neck.

"I daresay that the mark on your neck is an excellent work of my talented mouth, Erestor, it is a love bite"

"You bit me? "

"Well, yes."

"That's macabre"

"You bite too, and scratch" Glorfindel smiled, and unbuttoned his shirt, showing his broad chest, filled with small marks similar to the one on Erestor's neck

"I did _that?" _the advisor slowly reached out and traced a mark on the captain's hip. Blushing bright crimson while recalling the events the night before.

"You are a very compassionate, and feisty. But I like it. Love it, actually. I get to unwind you, see your uncontrolled side." Glorfindel reached out and pulled Erestor to his chest, kissing him, slowly, passionately.

"Glorfindel I" Elrond stopped dead in his tracks, as the couple before him jumped apart like a jolt of lightening had struck.

"I'll take my leave, my lord. Good day" Erestor managed, unbelievably controlled despite the situation.

"Just a moment, Erestor." Elrond smiled, trying hard to keep his lordly façade in check. "I am very happy for you two. But, Glorfindel, I need your help welcoming Legolas and his men, and Erestor, please prepare the guest chambers. And please, Glorfindel, close your shirt, or you might cause a stroke or two, you do seem to glow more brightly than before". And with that he swept out of the office, rushing towards his own office before bursting out laughing, leaving his two most important advisors rather startled.

* * *

"'Ro, you in? "Elladan slowly peered into his brother's rooms.

"Yes, 'Dan, come on in" Elrohir called from the balcony,

"Legolas will arrive later today. I plan to go hunting with him." Elrohir informed him, too politely, clearly upset

"Ah, yes. Elrohir, are you all right?" Elladan turned to face his brother fully, hugging him thightly

"Miss you, 'Dan"

"I know, I miss you too. But I wanted to know, if I could come too?"

"Yes, but what about her?"

"I am married yes, but I cannot stay home all the time. Dalianna understands, but I also promised to take better care. Elrohir we have been irresponsible. I will go hunting with you. Like before."

"I know, we'll take more care. For father's sake too, I guess"

"Yes." The twins embraced, before Elrohir withdrew, punching his brother's shoulder.

"Too much, bro. I am not your wife. All this loving energy is scary".

"Just you wait brother, once it is your turn, you will be no better. Love makes fool of us all"

"Hmpf. Love is not my thing." Elrohir stated, though a slight blush covered the tips of his ears. Elladan politely ignored his brother's uneasiness before exiting the room.

* * *

It happened, Elrond thought, Glorfindel and Erestor, sharing his thoughts and memories with the bond in his soul. A bond so strong it can carry thoughts and memories across the sea. To his wife. A warm sensational feeling grew in his head as he gently received the answering thoughts. Giggly, loving thoughts, and a slight smugness, he could almost hear her laughing; _I always knew! _I know, he thought, you always did say.


	24. Chapter 24

_Each clang, each grunt, each hiss from the blade swirling through the air went straight through his heart. His heart, contorting with each blow, painfully aware of the beauty of two elves sparring. Their black hair like midnight, their pale skin, beating with the pulse of their sparring match. His lords, Elrond and Elrohir, so alike and yet so different. Elrond, the regal peredhel of old times, face wearing the carefully constructed mask of no emotions. Elrohir, young, but weary for his age, revenge aging his mind and soul. But in this very moment, in this match, all worries seemed forgotten, hair sprawled wildly about, eyes filled with excitement, laughs surrounding them. _

"_They're beautiful. It always frightens me to see them spar. A warrior I will never be" Lindir did not really acknowledge the presence by his side, but whispered his thoughts out loud. _

"_Beautiful. Aye." She answered absentmindedly _

"_He misses it, does he not?" always around, always watching, and so, it was with no exaggeration when Erestor claimed that Lindir was the only elf in Imladris who knew more than he about the on-goings of the valley. _

"_Yes. But I fear 'tis I who is holding him back" _

_Lindir looked from the sparring elves to the elleth at his side, glowing with love, yet a dark look in her eyes, worry etched in her forehead. _

"_Let him know then, that you have no intention to do so" _

"_How can I tell him? You know how we all worry when they leave, never knowing if they returns"_

"_Indeed, how can you?" His voice trembled_

"_Lindir, are you well?" concern laced her words, etching out her own worries_

"_As well as I can be, milady, good day" the minstrel rushed from the balcony._

* * *

"They will return safely, as they always do" Glorfindel wrapped an arm around her shoulder, comforting her. "Come dine with me and your uncle, he misses you, as do I"

"Thank you." She followed the captain to the dining area, noticing the way her uncle's eyes lit up as they entered. They sat at the evening meal, enjoying each other's company; even Elrond joined them as they went to the Hall of Fire.

"Where's Lindir?" Erestor asked suddenly, glancing around the room, searching for his most trusted assistant before refilling the glasses of the elves around him.

"I do not know, he dined with us earlier, but I did not notice him leaving" Elrond offered, trying to remember the last time the minstrel spent joyous time with the rest of them. "Has he not been rather absent these past few months? Ever since the wedding?"

"Indeed, my lord, indeed" Erestor leant back against the couch, lounging like a giant cat. Dalianna smiled to herself as she drank the sweet wine and took in the elves around her; Melpomaen and Saelbeth playing a game of chess nearby, Elrond casually relaxing near the fire chatting with Glorfindel, who was sitting rather close to Erestor, who was not flinching, not even when the captain absentmindedly slung his arm around his neck. Wait. WHAT? Dalianna's eyes widened as Erestor simply purred quietly. She tried really hard to focus, but suddenly her eyelids felt heavy, her vision blurred.

"I'll take her, Erestor come," Glorfindel rose and lifted the elleth up into his arms and moved towards the chambers of Elladan and Dalianna with Erestor trailing after them.

"Sleep well, my dear. He shall return when you wake" Erestor kissed her forehead before covering her with the blankets.

"Should we feel guilty for drugging her wine with Elrond's strongest sleeping potion?"

"No, Fin, Elrond did it himself. She needs her sleep. Elladan will not need to know."

"I'm sorry, about the arm, I think she noticed"

"Tis okay, we will tell her it's just a dream" with that Erestor shut the door behind him and missed the saddening look on the captain's face.

* * *

Her dreams slowly faded to make way for consciousness and she pouted slightly, annoyed that her dreams had been disturbed. He had been there, holding her, kissing her hair soothingly. She groaned at the weight of the blanket around her middle but as she reached to remove it, a strong, calloused hand stopped her, gently rolling her over.

"Hi" he breathed, hugging her close to his armour-clad chest, smiling at her sleepy pout

"Hi" she yawned, tangling her fingers in the warrior-braids framing his face, tugging his face down for a kiss

"I did not mean to wake you, we just got back. But I couldn't help myself. I missed you, my love."

"I'm glad you're back. What time is it?"

"Just past dawn, sleep on, please" he tried to untangle himself, but she held on to him,

"I'm already awake, let me help you out of your armour, it's cold, hard and dirty. Did you dive into mud?" she frowned at his messy appearance, seating herself upright to help him remove the heavy armour. The leather was dirty and frayed at the edges, his breast plates were smudged in dried mud and _blood. _"Get up, arms up – NO. This is not orc-blood, this is elven blood. Elladan. STOP twitching." Finally having removed the upper part of the heavy armour, he was left only in his tunic and breeches. Dark, crimson stains covered his side and he swatted her hands aside as she tried to examine the wound.

"Dalianna. Stop, please. 'Tis nothing. Just a scratch." He closely examined her face, suddenly feeling very guilty as he watched tears well up in the shining eyes. "Dalianna, we had cornered a pack of orcs, they were nearly slain, when a stray orc tried to flee, I stopped him, but as he fell, he managed to etch his spear under my plates. Elrohir healed it, I just had no spare clothes " her eyes still on his face as he pulled the tunic over his head, exposing his bare upper body to her. Smiling slightly at her sharp intake of air, he let her examine the wound. Trying hard not to wince as her small fingers probed slightly at the healing wound.

"Elrohir healed it well" her finger's gently traced the line of the wound, before moving across the broad chest, tracing each scar with her fingers. She felt him shudder under her questioning movements. Feeling suddenly relaxed for the first time in a while, a wave of bravado surged through her and she let her lips follow her fingers as they mapped the scars of her beloved's upper body. His muscles tensed and she felt his body tremble slightly as she moved a little closer, it reminded her of the first time she had seen him in this state – and the way he had tormented her. A wicked smile spread on her lips. He hissed when her teeth sank into the soft skin on his collarbone. Her hands travelled south, resting low on his hips, just above his breeches. He threw his head backwards, moaning, and then she took a step back, tugging on his braids. His eyes widened at the expression on her face and he tried to grab her, but she dodged his hands, laughing.

"Revenge is sweet, my dear peredhel. Desire is not an emotion to toy with"

"Then surely, you must have it within you to grant me the sweetness that is you" he breathed, still very not much in control

"At least I am not about to kick you out of the door. That would be rather hard to explain. And you show your excitement a little much." She giggled, still keeping a safe distance between them

"I had to. Or I might have ravished you right then and there. You little tease. And that was NOT a compliment" he tried to sound stern, but his flushed face gave him away.

"Well, the sun is rising. We should go and have breakfast. I feel very well-rested, and I should like to speak with my brother-in-law and Prince Legolas. I will hear if you kept your promise, your wound speaks against it."

"Will you at least share a bath with me?"

"No"

"My hair, it needs washing, braiding."

"All right. But later" she caved in, unable to say no to the still new intimacy of their union

* * *

"My lord Legolas, can I be of assistance, you look confused?"

"Nay, dear minstrel, I merely search the council of Lord Elrond. Where can I find him so early on the morn?"

"He will be dining now, I am sure he awaits your company"

"I thank you. I shall go there. Care to accompany me?"

"I must decline, my lord. I am but a minstrel, I shall dine with my equals as you with yours."

"Lindir. You speak like my forefathers of old. Please, relax and call me Legolas. You are as much a part of this odd family as I am. Sure your presence is much cherished."

"Thank you, prince, but I have already eaten. " Lindir turned with a small polite bow, trying hard to stop the tears prickling in his eyes. Freezing when the prince put a hand on his shoulder

"They miss you. The twins spoke so on our hunt. You have been absent. They, we, miss your singing. Your company" Legolas spoke to the frozen minstrel before turning towards the great hall. He had seen a vision in his dreams, a vision he needed Elrond's council on. Happiness, a future. And this had led him on this quest. Lindir's heartbreak and Elrohir's unknowingness just happened to be a part of his quest towards his own happiness. A merry tune he whistled as he walked down the corridors of the Last Homely House.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the wait, had a broken foot and a bunch of exams, but here is more for you. A lot of talking, but we have some family drama to sort out. Next chapter will be fluff and flirting and some blushing. (Though Erestor will never admit to blushing). **

* * *

"Elrohir, tell me, please, that the wound on his side was an accident?" Dalianna inquired, still not trusting Elladan's explanation fully.

"'It was, dear sister, though a foolish accident. Gloating never does one good on a battlefield" Elrohir smirked, ducking to avoid the smack his brother aimed at him

"You forgot that part it seems" she narrowed her eyes, looking terrifyingly akin to an angry Erestor

"Well, at least I did not seem distracted the entire journey and nearly wandered into an orc-trap?" Elladan snickered, challenging his now blushing brother

"Well, they have upped their game and I merely distracted them from you and Legolas' tree-race. And by the way, how stupid are you to challenge your wood-elvish friend?" Elrohir shot back and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Oh please, my son, such gestures are below you. Act your age, we have guests." Elrond wandered into the hall with a smiling Legolas in tow. "A guest that has news to bring" he finished before seating himself at the end of the table.

"Aye, Lord Elrond, I do bring news. As for the next spring I ride out with the Dunedain, I have been prophesised a future among men and dwarfs, not my own kin. My father has accepted my leave, as long as I do check in with my own kin once or twice each decade" the prince smiled, seemingly satisfied with a future holding a purpose other than hunting spiders across Mirkwood's borders.

"I believe then that a toast is in order?" Erestor marched in, robes flying about

"Indeed, my friend, tonight, Prince Legolas, a feast shall be held in your honour." Elrond finished, though his eyes warily flicked towards Glorfindel, who silently had followed the councillor into the hall. Dalianna followed his gaze and gasped, the captain's merry gaze held a darkened edge, a dangerous, nearly murderous look, the look of a balrog-slayer. A distant memory, or perhaps a dream, nagged her mind and she could not shake off the feeling that she had missed something concerning Glorfindel and most likely her uncle as well, though he hid every emotion as usual, his face a passive mask of professionalism. Her suspicion was confirmed as the captain kept shooting glances of fury towards the seemingly untouched councillor. Elrond seemed to notice to and he quickly stood, biding his two dearest advisors follow him.

"By the VALAR when will those two just get it over with. One could cut the sexual tension in here with a spoon" Elladan whined, causing Saelbeth to nearly choke on his wine and Melpomaen to blush furiously. Elrohir snickered at the two before turning to his brother and sister-in-law, smirking knowingly.

"Elrohir?" Dalianna hissed "What are you not telling us" Melpomaen failed to hide his grin and soon Saelbeth too was laughing.

"Well, while you two were _busy_, some of us actually had work to do, and us three innocent, young elves were assigned to help Erestor. The councillor, however, was late and once he showed up, Saelbeth noticed some very peculiar marks on his neck." The younger twin smirked even wider at the horrified look on Dalianna's face

"What?"

"Well, it seems your dear uncle sported some very vivid lovebites."

"Wait, when?"

"Just before we rode out."

"And then, according to my two lovely spies here, they were seen _cuddling_ in the hall of fire"

"I should have liked to see that. Erestor cuddling?" Elladan mused, but his amusement was stopped short when Dalianna shot out of the hall with a yell "ERESTOR"

* * *

Erestor swore under his breath, trying to ignore the pacing captain currently wearing the rugs of his office thin.

"Please, I am most happy for you, now, it is not in my place to have a say in your relationship, but whatever is going on you need to talk it through." Elrond wisely tried to mend whatever lovers spat was between his two dearest friends

"s'not I who have a problem" Glorfindel growled

"We've talked about this and I will not change my mind." Erestor answered sharply, meeting the captain's gaze square on, trying to ignore the soul-wrecking pain in the blue eyes, dulled to a near grey, he noticed with a pang in his heart.

"Then I shall take my leave. Good day, councillor." Glorfindel turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, burning bright with his fea so close to the surface

"Erestor" Elrond just sighed, resting a hand on the councillor's shoulder briefly before leaving. Something reminiscent in his eyes as they travelled to a distant time, millennia ago

"_But, I do not understand." Fighting the urge to stubbornly kick his feet at something, Elrond looked back at his king. _

"_They shall not understand, dear herald." a brief brush of knuckles against his cheek had him blushing again. _

"_I do not desire to dance with any maidens. I wish to dance with you and you alone." His voice was whiny and needy but he ignored it, hurt to his core at the apparent rejection _

"_I am not saying no, my dear peredhel. I am just saying not now, not here. In another world, I would love you like you deserve, court you like the treasure you are, kiss you, hold your hand, show the world to whom you belong. But I cannot. You must, dear heart, if not for you then for me, dance with the maidens. Play your part, for me" _

* * *

"ERESTOR!" the exclamation startled him and he nearly dropped the scroll in his hands, taken aback by the furious elleth poised with her hands on her hips and the scowl known to their family. A terrifying sight indeed.

"Dalianna."

"You and Glorfindel are courting"

"No. Yes, well. I don't know. We might have considered courting, in private"

"You or _you?" _

"I may have insisted on some privacy."

"LIKE CUDDLING IN THE HALL OF FIRE?"

"You remember?"

"YES! Despite you drugging me!"

"That was technically your father-in-law."

"What?" she glared at him and started rubbing her temples "stop changing the subject"

"My private life and matters there are of no concern to you!"

"I AM your family, as are Glorfindel. And so much more – why can you not see it?"

"Dalianna, you do not understand"

"I _just _bonded. I know love. And I love you, so I wish you no harm"

"This is not the same. This is not natural. And he'll just leave too." He noticed his slip as soon as her eyes narrowed

"Natural? Love is LOVE! He will not _leave. _He is captain of the guards. He needs to do patrols. As do my husband, forget not. And they left me too. I know you think me too young to remember, but I remember. Our bond, I felt their weariness and I felt the sea calling too, though I knew not why. They left to give us all a better chance, I am still here with you. As is he."

"Dalianna" he sighed, sounding tired. Defeat was not something Erestor was used to.

"You are the most stubborn, impossible, self-destructive, annoying damn councillor in this world, how can you, of all people, be this _stupid?_" she raged, wanting to bang his head into the shelf out of frustration

"I cannot. I fear loss too much. I cannot imagine life without him. He will be bored of me and then be gone. I am not worthy of him." His voice was small and her heart contracted painfully at the pained expression in the grey eyes

"For how many years has he not tried to woo you, dear uncle? He loves you, you are each other's souls. Do not fight it and cause unnecessary pain. Trust him, if not yourself and you are worthy, more so than any other for you are the one to ever truly give him your soul. Talk to him, mend your mistakes. Now, before he rides out in pure desperation and you shall wait a fortnight." She hugged him, feeling suddenly old

"How have you become this smart, I wonder? You speak of love shared between mates for years yet you only just discovered your other half? So much older he is and still you match."

"I just know it feels _right._ As you with Glorfindel. And for the age difference between Elladan and I - you know, age is not the same as maturity, I'd wager our few thousand years of difference match us greatly". She felt him chuckle before releasing him "now go and confess and perhaps apologize." She smiled encouragingly and squeezed his hand one last time before letting him go.


	26. Chapter 26

He felt how his soul and body ached to turn back, to slam in the door and just convince Erestor of their unity. It came as physical spasms and he flinched at the intensity of the pain of rejection. He had seen fear and rejection in those endless dark eyes, hesitation and embarrassment and it hurt. They had made love and yet, despite the purity of their union, he had seen that mind-numbingly embarrassment in the eyes of his lover. Erestor was embarrassed of _him_, Erestor, a creature of perfection, had looked upon his scarred body with embarrassment, following the scars of the balrog's whip with his eyes, twisting his face at the uncountable white lines crisscrossing his chest. Where he had thought he had finally gotten the advisor to _see, _he now knew how wrong he was. Erestor would never admit to their love, too concerned with matters of pride and rightness. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, not even bothering to try and stop the tears. He suddenly felt that old forsakenness of the noldor from the Valar, the feeling of complete abandon and aloneness. A soft knock on his door had him starting, tears were furiously wiped from his face as his soul immediately recognized its bond. He rose and jerked the door open violently

"Erestor." It was short and hurtful and he nearly reached out to soothe the startled expression on the other's face, almost.

"Glorfindel, my friend, I have wronged thee." Whether it was the confession of being wrong or the utter openness of his soul to him he did not know, but something in him broke and he jumped forward and crushed the advisor to his body. Hugging him for dear life, holding on, clinging to the body as if his life depended on it, he was sure it actually did, if not his life then his sanity indeed. He saw everything, Erestor's fears and doubts, self-consciousness, despair of being alone, the great warmth when he, himself, had entered the valley and his life, the feelings long in the making as the two got to know each other. The joy of Dalianna's presence despite the pain of his sister's departure, the pride in the elleth as she grew and matured, the startled realization that his, Glorfindel's, touch started to do more than just soothe or comfort, the fear of the intensity of the love he started to feel for the captain, the self-doubt when comparing himself to the captain. Happiness, though slightly guarded, when Elrond shared the news of his visions for Dalianna and Elladan, the whirlwind of emotions when his niece had married under the stars. The night he had shared with him. The shyness of being touched, the awe, not embarrassment Glorfindel noted then, at the scarred body, the newness of their physical bonding, the loss, or giving, of something to him, his virtue, the rightness of being held by strong arms, resting back against the broad chest. The fear of others reaction, the whispers, how he never felt to deserve the captain. The fear of being left again.

"All is right now." He whispered gently to the smaller body in his arms, mending the turbulent storm of thoughts and emotions in the advisor's head. Letting his presence and light fill the other completely as he took in everything the other had to offer. "I'll never leave you, my love. I shall not sail ever, if you wish to linger here, I shall follow you forever. My heart, my soul."

_I don't know how, _the thought was whispered to his mind rather than spoken in words, he answered the best he could _me neither, never have I courted before, though I just know how much I love you. Let us explore this together, at your pace, my heart, though please, can you let me show the world, just once, perhaps, that it is I you have chosen? I so long for holding your hand for a stroll in the gardens, maybe even kiss your cheek when passing you in the hall? _

There was silence for a while as both considered the images that followed his thoughts, awed by the ease of which their minds spoke and shared with each other. _Yes. _It was more the feeling of acceptance than the word itself. _I wish to show our bond too, though I am scared still, will they ever see me as your equal, my hero? _

_Hero? I died, my body still shows the signs, I died to defend my king and people, as I would die for you. But you, my heart, are more than worthy. It is I who will have to show, how I can be worthy of you. _

Erestor suddenly felt a wave of need hit him and as he stepped back a little, he saw the same emotions in Glorfindel's blue, now nearly black, eyes. Not sure who had thought it and who projected the thought they met in a furious kiss, pouring in their despair and need, love and devotion. _Forever, _somewhere in their minds they knew.

* * *

Her hand paused, as she closed the door to their chambers behind her

"You left so abruptly, are you well, my love?" he sounded genuinely concerned, but seemed to relax as she replayed her conversation with her uncle for him. "Immature, eh?" he grinned a little, slowly walking closer to her like a hunter stalking its prey "I can show you immature" he all but growled before advancing on her, closing the last distance between them.

"Elladan!" she gasped, trying to still his teasing on her neck, pushing at his chest with little success. "You still need to shower, silly elf. But I'd volunteer to help?" she breathed into his ear

He groaned, clearly torn between two most preferable situations, seemingly deciding on the latter, as he in a swift motion swung her into his arms and carried her towards their bathroom, grinning widely down at her. "It'll never stop amazing me how easily you fit into my arms, how right it feels to hold you. To protect you." He added that last bit between kisses before placing her gently onto the floor to undress before helping her into the water prepared by maids and settled behind her.

"You're thinking so hard it nearly pains me"

"I'm concerned for your brother, that's all."

"Ah. Just another crush, I'd wager." He brushed her off, or tried to, at least

"You never were a good liar, Elrohir is ever the one with words, just stick to the truth." She poked his arm

"It's Lindir."

"I knew it!"

"He refuses to reciprocate anything. Legolas and I nearly went mad listening to Ro's whining on the trip."

"A broken heart is not something to treat lightly and somehow he has only himself and you to blame"

"Why?" he sounded a little like a scorned child

"Your track record is somewhat of a legend here, worse so than even the last High King."

"Well, my father got him nice and settled."

"ELLADAN!"

"Sorry, but seriously, who are we kidding? Those two are the worst kept secret of that age. Perhaps even in all the ages, except perhaps for Maedhros and Fingon or Aredhel and Celegorm. What a family I stem from, eh?"

"They really were all together?"

"I never got a straight answer, but grandfather insinuated enough and grandmother just smiled. She is their cousin. As is Glorfindel in fact, the son of Findis. Though I asked him once and he just shrugged with a fond smile. Guess everybody really loved Maedhros and Fingon together."

"And what now of your brother and Lindir?"

"I know not. Though it's not like he's going to go all human and die." It was meant to be a joke, but she stiffened, reminded of the fact that her husband too was able to make that choice.

"And you would follow him, should that happen?"

"It is a scenario quite unimaginable to me." He answered honestly, unable to swear on anything

"Lindir needs courting. He is no blushing maid. Elrohir needs to _show _him that he cares".

"Well, tell him then. But not now. I've got you all to myself."


	27. Chapter 27

His sensitive ears caught on to some muffled giggles and he hesitated a second before knocking, not wanting to intrude on the happy couple. At last he knocked and hid smile as a way too innocently-looking Elladan opened it, standing somewhat defensively against the doorframe, clearly not wanting company.

"Evening, Elladan, Dalianna" he stepped closer to the door and smiled at Elladan, who was clearly struggling with politeness and how to tell him to go away "I'll only request a minute of your time, it's rather important and I need your assistance my friend."

"Eh, yes. It's just"

"Elladan!" Dalianna emerged, looking even more flushed but still more decent than the pouting peredhel "Of course, Legolas, come in dear friend."

They settled at the couch by the fire and he regarded the couple on the couch opposite him, so different yet so alike and so _in love._ It radiated from them, making him feel their giddiness and something else, something stronger, almost concealed yet he had an unmistakable whiff of the desire whizzing between them as they very much didn't touch each other. Young love.

"So, I will simply invite you to join me on this plan as I, as my last quest for this visit, intend to help poor Lindir accept his feelings towards your dear twin. It will not be easy, I do not think that I have ever met a more politically correct elf than Lindir except of your uncle though." he paused to see their expressions "I need both of you to help me, as it will take some orchestrating, but I am quite sure we will succeed, are you with me?"

"Yes!" Dalianna squealed, very unladylike

Legolas' chuckled before letting them in on his plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Come in" Lindir called at the soft knock on his door

"Lindir, I am terrible sorry to interrupt your work, but I bring word from Lord Elrond and you need to accompany me!" Legolas handed him the letter, suddenly aware that the minstrel probably would realise the forged signature

"Oh. I see. I will just need to notify Erestor, your majesty!" He rushed through the room

"Lindir. Yes, but please" he waited till the elf regarded him again, "it's just Legolas."

Lindir just frowned and bowed his head politely before knocking at the door separating his small office from Erestor's, who came out, clearly annoyed by the interruption

"Yes Lindir?"

"I am terribly sorry, Master Erestor, but I have to leave momentarily, I will of course get back to work later and finish the report" he handed the letter to his mentor, who read it with a strange, fond expression

"Ah, I see, Lindir, your robes are hardly attire for this, go change and Legolas will meet you here again." Lindir nodded and somewhat reluctantly went to change

"Legolas. Forging signatures? Care to explain?" he waved the letter in front of the prince, who had the indecency to laugh

"I apologize, you really miss nothing do you? Well. It is for the better, and I promise no one will get hurt!"

"I miss nothing and trust me, this is not the first time Elladan has pretended to write in his father's name. But Legolas, tread carefully, Lindir is very dear to me."

"As is Elrohir to me." Legolas smiled then, knowing he had won as Erestor's expression changed from that of a caring parent to a more mischievous one.

"Good luck then. And please, should you see Elladan send him to me. I still need to chastise him for this."

"You have my word. Now go back, I believe the balrog-slayer gets annoyed by waiting." Legolas completely ignored the slight flush on the advisor's cheeks as he rushed back into his office and bolted the door

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your Maj… Prince Legolas" Lindir seemed to settle with prince and Legolas gave up trying to shed the title "I do not think I am fit for this! I believe Saelbeth is far better at herbs and healing, or the lord himself. I will only delay you!"

"Lindir, dear friend, Elrond personally said you would be the best for this, I need herbs for my quest and you will be my guide!" he put a hand on the other's shoulder but retreated as Lindir shuddered and shied away. And so they walked through the gardens of Imladris and towards the upper springs to collect the necessary herbs

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Elrohir!" his brother was nearly running down the stairs, so he stopped and waited

"Elladan. I hardly think I have ever seen you run like that, where's the emergency?" he smirked, and ducked when his brother aimed a smack at him

"Have Legolas gotten to you? He was looking for you earlier"

"No, I haven't seen him this morning. I'm on my way to the training ground, wanna come?"

Elladan nearly called of the plan as he saw the hopeful look in his brother's eyes. He really had spent too little time with him lately, but he convinced himself that finding Elrohir his soulmate would mean the other too would find some happiness

"Well, let's spar when you've talked to Legolas, he said your assistance was most urgently needed in the purple clearing. He is stocking up on herbs." He stopped himself from hugging his younger brother and wishing him good luck, but knowing it would only disrupt the plan, he withheld himself.

"You promise?" it sounded childish, but Elladan felt the wave of hurt from his brother and this time he did hug him

"Sorry 'Ro. Of course. After you help Legolas. We'll spar and whatever else you want to do, swim, hike. I miss you!" he almost whispered and felt relieved when his brother's arms went around him too

"I know, 'Dan. It's okay. I understand you, it's just pretty dull without you" they reconciled and Elladan let go.

"You will succeed" he wasn't sure if he heard or felt his father's words, but he accepted them with a lighter heart and turned to look at him

"I'm sorry about the letter, Erestor will kill me for that one" he smirked, and knew he was right at his father's smile

"Indeed he will, though I believe he is otherwise engaged at the moment" the meaningful look had him smirking wider "but tread carefully, a scorn balrog-slayer is not something to play with"

"I'll be careful, Ada" he rushed past him, after a short embrace and ran towards his mentors

Elrond slowly counted to ten before a loud yell reached his ears. Elladan had succeeded with his latter quest, it would seem, now only his younger son's happiness was at stake. He had long wondered when Lindir would cave in, but the strength of the young minstrel had him utterly stunned, Lindir showed such promise and Elrond and Erestor had quickly promoted him. But his heart, he withheld, much like yourself, a small voice sounded in his head. Whether it was his memory Celebrian or memory Gil-galad was unclear to him, but he felt it, _them,_ smirk at his slight embarrassment. _You haven't done anything, you see too much of yourself _and a whispered _PRUDE. _He tried to shut them out, but they were forever in his mind and despite being utterly annoying at most, he cherished the connection. He should. How many had their former lovers and wives get along, let alone team up against him? They laughed at that. He then felt a wave of love and care from them and his suddenly solemn mood changed slightly, yes, Elrohir would find happiness too. The voices agreed.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Lindir had been searching below a willow, concealed by the branches and so, his face had not given his annoyance away as Legolas had suddenly gasped and yelled some apology before running away. So now here he was, alone, stuck in the clearing searching for herbs for the prince's quest. He suddenly felt alone, it came crashing into him like rocks and he curled up, still hidden beneath the branches of the willow, hugging his knees to his chest as a sob escaped him. He had dreamed of Elrohir again that night, his sheets soaking wet from sweat and something else he completely refused to acknowledge. Soft steps quieted his sobs and his body froze as his senses instantly recognized the soft touch of the soul he so longed to share his own with. Begging to every possible god he knew, he begged for Elrohir to walk by and not find him. He couldn't face the prince, let alone explain his teary eyes or flushed cheeks. Elrohir called for Legolas and Lindir found himself relax, he wasn't looking for him. His heart contracted painfully at that, but he held still, fighting the next sob. It escaped. He ducked his head in shame as he heard Elrohir approach the willow.

"Lindir, are you well my friend?" he wasn't sure he had ever heard the prince speak in such a tender voice

"I'm just fine, my lord" it sounded almost rude, but he was still fighting the sobs as Elrohir slowly removed the branches and crawled into his hiding place. Lindir refused to look at him even as the prince settled himself on his knees before him

"Lindir. What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Prince Legolas before he ran away, leaving the herbs to me" he shut his mouth, ashamed of his sudden outburst against the prince

"Why are you crying?" leave it to Elrohir to ask things straight. He had no answer, he couldn't tell him. So he settled for a weak shrug "Will you please look at me, Lindir?" he looked up and their sudden proximity had him blushing, Elrohir was mere inches from his face, studying him with a strange, black-eyes expression. Lindir had seen those eyes before, in his dreams, but somehow the real thing had him almost shaking. Long, strong fingers came to rest on his cheeks, thumbs brushing away tears, putting strands of hair behind his ears. He should look away, to avoid anything from happening, but he was transfixed by Elrohir's gaze, unable to tear his eyes away.

Neither of them spoke for a while, Elrohir kept caressing Lindir's face with his hands. Lindir closed his eyes at the soft touch of the slightly calloused fingers against his skin, but they flew open as he felt the softest of kisses on his forehead. The darkening eyes of Elrohir was now a burning black and Lindir exhaled loudly, fighting his own desire but to no avail and soon his own hands covered Elrohir's. Elrohir withdrew his hands and took Lindir's with him, intertwining their fingers Lindir noticed the difference in their skin, his soft, milky white, pure, unbroken and unmarred skin with long, slender fingers made for a minstrel's work where Elrohir's were tanned, strong and calloused and scarred from many years of fighting.

"You're beautiful, Lindir" he couldn't reply, instead he shifted slightly to sit on his knees like Elrohir, their heights matching and bowed his head slightly before pressing a kiss to the prince's cheek. Elrohir's face flushed instantly and he started to pant slightly, Lindir felt his own breath quicken too. There was no turning back for either of them then.


	28. Chapter 28

"Elrohir, you can enter" Elrond called and smiled at his son

"Ada" he nodded

"Elrohir, how can I aid you?"

"I need to speak with the captain of your guard, actually" he looked sideways at Glorfindel

"Of course, Glorfindel, I shall have an answer for you at sundown" he nodded at his captain and sat back at his table, smiling knowingly

* * *

"What ails you?" Glorfindel nudged the younger elf's shoulder

"You an Erestor are courting?"

"Indeed" Elrohir nearly rolled his eyes at the way the captain lit up

"I wa" he shut up immediately as a group of purple clad advisors crossed the hall and jumped behind Glorfindel

Glorfindel nodded at the group, noting the hesitant look on Lindir's face

"Elrohir" the Captain turned and faced the partly hidden peredhel "I have known you since you were just a few hours old . I know I have been your mentor for long, but I now see you as our my friend, am I not your friend?"

"I kissed him and now he is avoiding me. How did you do it?" he nearly choked on his words and swallowed to try and cover the tremor

"Elrohir. Lindir is young still and very serious about his duty. He is a lot like Erestor and he too, will often choose duty over his own heart, I have long loved Erestor. I know he has loved me too, yet he knew not how to deal with those feelings. I do not know Lindir's heart but I know you and if you simply talk to him, I believe you can relieve yourself of many worries and avoid heartache. Does he reciprocate your feelings, you shall be gifted with a loyal mate, but remember - he knows of your, eh, endeavours. Talk to him, that is my best advice. Oh, and do not intentionally hurt him - or Erestor will have your head"

"Thank you" Elrohir slumped against the Captain's chest

"That is the point of my return, young one, to guide and protect the line of Turgon - my king" he kissed the younger's forehead and let him go

"Gondolin still dwells in your heart" a hand on his shoulder halted his stride

"It does, as does it's king"

"You served him well and sacrificed your life. I believe he has been reborn in Valinor. One day we shall greet him"

"And he always did ask, why my heart never settled"

"And has it now?"

He turned and kissed the advisor passionately and no words were needed to answer his question

"Elrohir is in love?" Erestor inquired once his breathing returned to normal

"I believe so, my love"

"Lindir will not speak to me about it. He has been acting strangely these past few days"

"So did we"

* * *

The candles were nearly burnt out when Lindir rose and stretched, the tower of paper works had decreased significantly and he suppressed a sigh. He had missed dinner and a single look out the window from his small office showed a darkening sky. Melpomaen had long since left for dinner and a late night picnic with his mate and Lindir's heart contracted painfully as he realized his evening were to be spent alone, again. Many friends did he not have and then the two he had were a couple now and despite their efforts to not exclude him, he still felt alone. The unwanted mental note, that there were one other he could go to, he tried to ignore, but his mind kept replaying their kiss and the longing in the peredhel's eyes. The longing that was so easily reflected in his own. Fastening his robe around his shoulder, he jumped from the window and onto the tree outside, he felt no need for chatting and so chose the easiest way to his room. Climbing the three stories, he landed softly on the small balcony but when he rose, his back collided with something solid, warm and slightly cursing.

"Elrohir" he jumped forward, forgetting the right way of addressing his superior "my lord" he stammered, cheeks turning red

"Lindir. I am so sorry. I did not mean to startle you. I could not find you anywhere and you did not answer your door, I simply came to check on you"

To the surprise of both, Lindir grabbed his collar and pulled him close "why do you kept haunting my steps? I am not for you, my lord. You are above my station. I cannot accept whatever you wish to offer. Elrohir. You must understand" he did not get any further before Elrohir's mouth descended on his

"I understand one thing, Lindir. I _love_ you. Can you not love me back? Lindir, there are no difference here and if there is, you are above me. Never have you hurt another being. You are the brightest elf I know. The most beautiful. Why do you not see, what I see? We belong together"

"But your father" a finger on his lips silenced him

"My father would be supporting of whoever my heart decides to love. It is I, who shall prove to him, and Erestor, that I am worthy of your love"

"I need time, Elrohir. I do not know how to deal with emotions like these"

"Well, we do have the rest of eternity, huh?"

* * *

"When do you ride out again?" she shuffled closer and tugged lightly at his hair

"Never. I do not intend to leave this bed ever again" he rolled to lie on his side, facing her

"We can hardly stay here forever, there are things we have to do"

"Indeed my love" he leaned closer and kissed her neck, trailing a line of kisses from her ear to her collarbone and up to her jaw, stalling there.

They stayed like that for a while and soon Dalianna was pinned to the mattres by her husband, who was using his strength to hold her squirming body still

"Elladan. We have to be present at dinner in less than an hour, stop it" she trailed off and he grinned

"I can eat you"

"Elladan. Behave!" she tried to worm away, but he held her fast

"I fear I must decline your order"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Elladan sat up with a groan, Elrohir stuck his head through the door and grinned at his pouting brother

"I fear I must disturb you yet again. Ada wishes to see you before Legolas' feast"


End file.
